Ikki MD
by Andarilho das Fic
Summary: Ikki é o melhor médico em diagnóstico do mundo,sarcástico e gênial, junto de seus amigos, ele usa sua experiência para salvar vidas. Drama, suspense e comédia. Uma fic mostrando como seria Ikki na pele do Dr. House. FINAL DA TEMPORADA 1 E PREVIEW DA 2 ON!
1. Introdução

Olá a todos

Olá a todos

Estava eu lendo as fics do meu cavaleiro preferido quando de repente um estalo me ocorreu, olhar o Ikki de Fênix me fez perguntar que eu conhecia outro personagem com as mesmas características dele, sarcástico, acidez e no fundo um grande coração, então logo me veio à resposta, claro ele é a versão anime do **HOUSE** do seriado House. MD quem conhece sabe de quem estou falando.

Então resolvi fazer uma fic no qual Ikki seria o House misturando um pouco de cavaleiros, doenças normais e imaginárias que só os cavaleiros de Atenas poderiam ter, espero que a fic seja curta, uns 7 capítulos aproximadamente, misturando comédia, romance e tendo atualizações em média de 15 em 15 dias.

O casting ficará assim:

Ikki - House

Pandora - Cuddy

Shun - Wilson

Shina - Amber

Seiya - Chase

Minu - Cameron

Hyouga - Taub

Shiryu - Foremam

Jabu - Kutner

Shunrei - 13

E claro, participações de vários cavaleiros em situações bem engraçadas.

Se alguém tiver idéias ou quiserem ajudar fiquem a vontade de mandar reviews, eu sempre quis fazer uma fic interativa.

Primeiro capitulo nos próximos dias.

Até lá.


	2. Prologo

PROLOGO

_**PRÓLOGO**_

As lutas sangrentas de outrora hoje estão somente nas lembranças, seus cavaleiros e os guerreiros que haviam servidos aos propósitos mesquinhos dos deuses haviam ganhado uma nova chance de viver em paz, o que alegrava o coração de Saori, mas a deusa sabia que poderia fazer muito mais pela humanidade do que somente sacrificar a si e seus guerreiros em lutas, então através da Fundação Graad fundou diversas empresas de fundo social, como assistência jurídicas, faculdades, etc...

E para ajudar seus cavaleiros e até mesmo os guerreiros que um dia foram inimigos, Saori incentivou a todos a estudarem e se quisessem, poderiam trabalhar para fundação tendo um salário mais que reconhecido, e assim depois de anos de estudos, eles se formaram em diversas áreas que ajudaram os propósitos da deusa, como licenciatura,engenharia,direito, etc...

Mas um grupo principalmente os bronzeados preferiram a medicina e vai ser neles o foco da nossa história. Atena's Hospital é o mais moderno hospital escola do mundo, ligado a Atena's Universit ele é administrado por Pandora, formada em endocrinologia ela, por seus méritos, alem de querer provar para o seu amado que havia mudado, conseguiu o reconhecimento de Saori e se tornou reitora e principal admistradora do complexo universitário-hospitalar. Seiya também trabalha no hospital, com seu espírito altruísta e depois de ver a morte tantas vezes, ele se tornou cirurgião intesivista, mas prefere trabalhar com pacientes terminais, ele trabalha na compania de Minu, especializada em imunologia que prefere estar no P.S do que trabalhar com seu chefe, ainda mais que ela e Seiya tem uma queda um pelo outro, mesmo que até esse momento não haviam se declarado, Shiryu por sua vez como era sempre o mais dedicado aos estudos preferiu especializar em neurologia e agora que Shunrei está trabalhando com eles, depois de ganhar uma vaga numa disputa acirrada com a Shina, que atualmente trabalha em outro setor do hospital, ele esta tendo vários motivos pra sorrir, Hyouga é o cirurgião oficial da turma, com especialização em plástica, ele prefere casos de deformação patológicas e com seu conhecimento sempre ajuda em outros casos e por fim temos Jabu, que por mais não fizeste parte do grupo dos bronzeados maiores, com a dedicação e aptidões de um grande clínico; ele ajudava muito, ganhando o respeito de todos.

Shun se tornou um grande oncologista, gostava do que fazia, era um médico feliz, ainda mais por ter seus amigos por perto, mas não conseguia entender como eles conseguiam trabalhar subordinado a ele. Sim, ele mesmo seu irmão, Ikki o Fênix, considerado o melhor infectologista do hemisfério norte e sem falsa modéstia o melhor em diagnostico em todo mundo, vários casos internacionais só foram solucionado por causa dele, isso fez com que o prestigio da universidade aumentasse e não só dela como também do hospital que também tinha um outro propósito: cuidar da saúde da nova leva de cavaleiros que estavam sendo treinados e estudar métodos de melhorar seus desempenhos em lutas (mas isso é história para outras fics).

Ikki havia viajado por todo o mundo e aprendido na prática por diversos casos sobre doenças muito pouco conhecidas, depois de um acidente que o deixou com um amigo inseparável tanto quanto seu irmão, uma bengala, seu humor tornou-se mais ácido e sarcástico, mas algo havia também amolecido seu coração: o grande amor que ele tinha pela Pandora, o qual ele negava até a morte mesmo atrapalhando quaisquer possibilidades de romance dela, e assim nessas idas e vindas do nosso herói que nossa história desenrolará.

**TBC**

Notas do autor:

1- Era necessário essa introdução para entenderem o enredo, nos próximos capítulos muita confusão, romance e comédia.

2- Acho que me enganei nas minhas previsões essa fic vai ser um pouco mais longa.

3- Reeditei esse prólogo por causa de uns pequenos erros de português que eu achei

4- Agradecimento à Dorachann, Tenshiaburame e Fafi Raposinha pelo apoio, na próxima semana capitulo novinho, sinceramente até me surpreendi com a receptividade da fic, não imaginei que iriam gostar.

Abraços a todos e mande Reviews!


	3. Capitulo I Parte I

Mais uma manhã nascendo, agitação da metrópole estava começando, entre idas e vindas de pessoas o barulho do salto agulha daquela mulher estava mais firme que de costume, chegando a sua sala simplesmente desaba em sua cadeira, alisando com força seus cab

Mais uma manhã nascendo e agitação da metrópole estava começando, entre idas e vindas de pessoas o barulho do salto agulha daquela mulher estava mais firme que de costume, chegando a sua sala simplesmente desaba em sua cadeira, alisando com força seus cabelos pensando por que Zeus fazia aquilo com ela. Pandora Heinstein era uma mulher brilhante e competente. Indiferente do que aconteceu no passado, ela hoje tinha o respeito e confiança de Saori Kido, então o que poderia fazer uma mulher tão forte, bonita e desejável, sentir-se a últimas das mulheres? Ela pensava no porquê de seus relacionamentos não darem certo, já havia tentado de tudo: sala de bate papo, correio amoroso e suas últimas esperanças estavam em encontros às escuras. Ela teve um ontem, quer dizer, ela teria um ontem se seu "par" tivesse ido.

"_O que mais falta acontecer?"... _Pensava ela agora se recompondo afinal a administradora do Atena's Hospital não poderia deixar seus problemas sentimentais abalar sua vida profissional, se bem que nesses quesitos problemáticos, uma coisa ela tinha certeza, a fonte de tudo isso estava a dois andares a cima, isso se ele tivesse tomado vergonha e pelo menos em um dia chegar no horário. Desde seu reencontro com Ikki ela não o tirava da cabeça, mas afinal quando ela conseguiu tira-lo desde que viu ele no inferno? Na faculdade eles se aproximaram tiveram seus momentos e depois se separam, cada um viveu sua vida ou na versão dela, ele viveu muito bem enquanto ela morria novamente, mas agora ele estava ali depois de anos trabalhando perto dela e melhor subordinado a ela, o que mais poderia querer? Na teoria isso seria ótimo senão estivéssemos falando dele, seu temperamento forte e "delicadeza paquidérmica" com os pacientes, que mesmo ele nem se importando em muitas vezes conhecer, muitas vezes a colocaram em maus lençóis, se ele não fosse o melhor e se não o amasse tanto, ela mesmo mandaria ele para o inferno. Presas em seus pensamentos, sabia que teria problemas mais uma vez com ele ainda mais depois do telefonema que havia recebido da proprietária da Fundação Graad

Em outro local Seiya e Hyouga estavam na sala de diagnósticos tomando seus cafés conversando, perguntando se a administradora já sabia da última peripécia do chefe, Seiya no fundo achava engraçado o ato dele e mais, sentia-se de certa forma vingado, Hyouga já pensava que ele teria ficado louco de vez e que a força que ele fazia com a bengala estava o afetando, de repente chega Minu com a cara sonolenta, entrando na conversa, achando que no final por mais que ele tivesse feito aquele procedimento por puro sadismo, ele por sorte conseguiu salvar como ela dizia: "aquela mala", e que sim, Pandora já sabia do ocorrido, Iryna sua secretária havia contado para médica que a administradora havia recebido uma ligação ontem a noite e que por mais que ela tivesse ficado furiosa com Ikki, ela estava com um semblante muito preocupado. Nesse momento o barulho da bengala é escutada, eles já sabiam até quem estava chegando, atrasado como de costume e com seu sorriso sarcástico.

Ikki, abrindo um frasco de Vicondin: Vocês não têm nada para fazer?

Seiya: Ikki, onde se meteu? Pandora está atrás de você.

Ikki com seu sorriso sarcástico: Já até imagino o porquê. Diga pra ela que estou na clínica, estou com muita dor de cabeça.

Seiya: Ih, acho que é tarde demais u.u

Pandora chegando bufando: IKKI NA MINHA SALA AGORA!... Depois de gritar, ela vira as costas e sai em direção a sua sala

Ikki rola os olhos, já sabia que ia ouvir e muito, ele chega à porta e grita: MULHER VOCÊ É INSACIAVEL, DEPOIS DE ONTEM A NOITE VOCÊ AINDA QUER MAIS UMA SESSÃO NA SUA SALA AGORA!

Todos no corredor ficaram olhando para Pandora, que por sua vez estava vermelha como um pimentão, ela o olha sem conseguir formar nenhuma palavra, ele estava com seu sorriso cínico habitual com as feições de quem havia vencido a batalha, o pessoal da sala não sabiam se riam ou se ficavam chocados, sabiam que os dois além de estarem sempre brigando tinha uma paixão forte um pelo outro, mesmo que ambos não dessem o braço a torcer. Pandora já estava refeita do escândalo, agora caminhava em direção de Ikki, seu olhar estava penetrante, mas não com ódio, na realidade havia sedução naquele olhar que deixou Ikki pensativo imaginava que vinha o troco.

Pandora: Ikki!...Ela o olhava com volúpia: Não precisa ir à minha sala agora.

Ikki, arqueando a sobrancelha: Não?

Pandora: Não Ikki, não precisa, o que você precisa é... DE QUATRO HORAS DE CLÍNICA E DEPOIS SIM VÁ À MINHA SALA, QUERO VOCÊ DEPOIS DE ALMOÇO LÁ OU VAIS PASSAR O RESTO DE SEMANA LIPANDO NARIZ DE CRIANÇA E CUIDANDO DE VELHINHOS... Pandora agora dava o mesmo sorriso cínico dele, virou-se e agora sim, foi para sua sala, Ikki só bufou, esperou ela sair e voltou para sala.

Hyouga: Você não vai?

Ikki: Bem capaz! Eu posso ser infectado por um vírus de gripe mortal sabia? Não pode se prever o que pode acontecer naquele antro e além do mais, já mandei o Jabu e a Shunrey para lá... Falava na maior simplicidade.

Seiya: Você já sabia que ela iria fazer isso?

Ikki: É fácil prever a Pandora, sabia que se eu a irritasse isso seria a primeira coisa que ia fazer...Ele falava com uma cara sarcástica.

Minu e os outros só rolaram os olhos, realmente se alguém sabia como se livrar da clínica esse era Ikki.

Ikki: Se agora me dão licença, vou ver TV.

Jabu e Shunrey estavam se dirigindo a clinica, já haviam recebido instruções previa do chefe que eram para ir para lá direto e de todas as maneiras fugirem de Pandora.

Jabu: Sempre sobra para nós.

Shunrey, rindo: Verdade, mas é melhor do que ver o mau humor dele imagina quando a Pandora descobrir que ele não está aqui.

Jabu: Nem quero ver e ainda vai sobrar para nós.

Ambos riram, e chegaram a clinica indo direto pegar as fichas de pacientes.

Novamente na sala de diagnostico, Seiya e Minu foram para o P.S, como não haviam casos naquele dia prefeririam não ficar perto de Ikki, Hyouga foi atrás de Shiryu que mesmo antes de chegar ao hospital, foi chamado para uma cirurgia.

Seiya, rindo: Chegamos ao açougue.

Minu: Seiya, não fale assim, eles precisam de nós.

Seiya: Eu sei Minu, estou descontraindo um pouco, você sabe que eu não me importo de ajudar você... Ele a olhava com o olhar penetrante, Minu sentiu um arrepio no corpo, ela gostava dele, mas o medo era maior.

Minu: Eu sei Seiya, você é um grande amigo... Amigo? Isso não era bem o que ele gostaria de ouvir, mas mesmo um pouco decepcionado com a declaração contentou-se com ela.

A sala agora estava vazia, Ikki estava jogando seu Playstation pensando no que havia feito ontem, quando ouviu o barulho da porta, mesmo sem olhar que havia chegado, disparou.

Ikki: Ainda não passou o horário do almoço.

Pandora: Como se eu não soubesse que você estaria aqui.

Ikki: Aqueles idiotas abriram o bico.

Pandora: Nem precisaram, eu sei muito bem que você não iria para lá nem sob decreto e falando nisso você está me devendo mais de 50 horas de clínica.

Ikki deu um sorriso discreto, sabia muito bem que ela não iria engolir a historia dele ir a clinica, só que ela não sabia que era exatamente isso que ele queria que ela fizesse.

Ikki: Você esperou o pessoal sair para vir aqui, não foi?...Ikki perguntava arqueando a sobrancelha.

Pandora, um pouco envergonhada com a pergunta: Precisamos conversar, soube de algumas noticias...

Ikki, a interropendo: Fiz isso sim, não me arrependo, vai-me por de castigo mamãe.

Pandora sentiu seu sangue ferver, se existia alguém que conseguia tira-la do sério era ele.

Pandora: Ikki seu estúpido... O QUE A ENXAQUECA DO TATSUME TEM HAVER COM UM EXAME PROCTOLÓGICO, VOCÊ FEZ ISSO POR VINGANÇA, O COITADO NÃO CONSEGUE SENTAR ATÉ AGORA!!

Ikki rindo lembrando da cena: Pandora, por favor, era um exame de rotina.

Pandora: Você foi cruel, quis humilhar o coitado.

Ikki levante-se da cadeira e chega mais perto dela, o calor do clima e da aproximação dos corpos era palpável, ele olha fixamente para ela que por sua vez senti seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ikki: Eu sei que posso ter sido excêntrico (fazendo aspas com os dedos), só não te falaram que por causa disso eu descobri que ele tinha uma calcificação na próstata, percebi isso quando vi o modo que ele estava caminhado e sentando, se eu não tivesse visto isso a tempo poderia agravar para um câncer.

Pandora estava surpresa com a noticia, não sabia dessa parte, mesmo sabendo que Ikki odiava "Tatsumala" como ele o chamava, tinha consciência que ele nunca iria colocar sua carreira em risco de uma forma tão banal.

Pandora: Eu..Eu não sabia Ikki, desculpa.

Ikki estava chegando mais perto dela o contato era quase inevitável, Pandora sentia o hálito do médico e isso estava tirando ela fora de si.

Ikki: Pois é chefa, devias confiar em mim, estas usando seu perfume de lavanda... Ele cheirava o cabelo dela: É só para me torturar?

Pandora estava entregue, se ele a quisesse ela não teria forças para resistir, mas eles já viviam esses jogos há muitos anos e nenhum iria dar o braço a torcer ou por orgulho ou por puro medo, Ikki estava se aproximando dos lábios dela quando ela despejou de uma só vez uma outra noticia.

Pandora: Esmeralda esta vindo com Radamanthis para o hospital hoje.

Ikki gelou afastou-se dela, seu olhar tão cheio de sedução segundos atrás agora não mostrava sentimento nenhum. Pandora sentiu alivio por não ter caído em tentação, mas sabia que agora teria que contornar um problema, como fazer Ikki aceitar esse caso depois de tudo que havia acontecido, sabia que era duro para ele, mas também era duro para ela depois de tudo que haviam passado.

Pandora: Sei que você vai dizer Ikki, mas ninguém consegue saber o que ele tem, Radamanthis está perdendo os movimentos e Saori pediu que você aceitasse o caso dele.

Ikki: Esse é o modo que você tem de me punir, não é?

Pandora sentiu uma pontada no peito: Não Ikki, eu sei que te dói, mas não esqueça que uma das pessoas que mais se machucou nisso fui eu.

Ikki apertava o cabo de sua bengala, seu olhar desprovido de sentimentos machucava Pandora, ele virou-se e dirigiu a saída da sala.

Ikki: Não vou aceitar o caso, por mim que ele morra duro, se não foi pelo Kanon que seja por essa doença... Ele estava saindo quando ainda conseguiu ouvir Pandora falar que ele não tinha saída, seu olhar penetrante para ela mostrou que ele não iria desistir de não pegar o caso. Ela viu partir, baixou a cabeça e permitiu que uma lágrima escorresse, sabia para onde ele estava indo, agora só restava ele se acalmar para falar com ele novamente.

Ikki dirigia para uma sala, seus passos fortes impulsionados pela bengala faziam um grande barulho, chegando ao local, ele abre de uma maneira agressiva com cara de poucos amigos.

Shun: Ainda não aprendeu a bater, eu estou atendendo.

Ikki: O Urso vai morrer? Se sim, ele não tem mais que fazer, senão ele pode sair.

Geki, com os olhos marejados: Shun eu vou morrer?

Shun, rolando os olhos: Não Geki, seus exames estão bem, não se preocupe se você me der licença, vou falar com meu irmão, você já pode ir.

Geki: Obrigado Shun, tchau Ikki.

Ikki acena com a cabeça para Geki e se atira na cadeira a frente do seu irmão, ele sempre fazia isso, quando estava indignado com alguma coisa ou irritado ele não se fazia de rogado invadia a sala do irmão para conversar, de uns tempos para cá os papeis tinham se invertido, agora era Shun que ouvia Ikki e com a paciência que só ele tinha, tentava ajudar seu irmão mais velho com todas as forças.

Shun: Que foi dessa vez.

Ikki: Pandora quer que eu trate de Radamanthis.

Shun baixa os olhos pensativo: Entendo.

Ikki observa os gestos do irmão e com olhar penetrante: Você sabia que eles viriam.

Shun com uma voz fraca: Saori me ligou hoje de manhã.

Ikki: EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA QUER QUE EU CUIDE DELE DEPOIS DE TUDO.

Shun: Ikki se acalme, não esqueça que ele casou com Esmeralda depois que vocês se separaram.

Ikki: Aquele idiota, eu sei muito bem que ele pediu para Perséfone ressuscitar Esmeralda, para me afastar da Pandora.

Shun: Você tinha que agradecer a ele Ikki, mesmo por intuíto egoísta ele realizou o que você mais queria, que era ter Esmeralda de volta e assim você casou, viveu com ela e percebeu que o amor de adolescência não era para sempre.

Ikki: Aquele maldito, sempre recalcado por não ter conseguido ficar com a Pandora.

Shun agora olhava seu irmão, sabia o que ele estava sentindo, acompanhou toda a trajetória dos relacionamentos de Ikki, desde rápido e intenso relacionamento com Pandora até ele abandonar tudo para ficar com Esmeralda, presenciou o acidente que o deixou aleijado, viu seu endurecimento até o ponto de ele não conseguir mais ficar junto com seu amor de infância, a separação, seus rápidos relacionamentos e suas fugas com prostitutas, Shun tentava ajudá-lo como podia.

Shun: Sabe Ikki, no final das contas, ele sempre saiu perdendo, primeiro ele não conseguiu ter a Pandora que era seu grande amor e mesmo que hoje ele esteja bem com Esmeralda, nunca vai exorcizar o fantasma que você é na vida dela. Hoje você pode dar um golpe de misericórdia no ego e no orgulho dele, pense bem nisso, quando você imaginou que ele poderia precisar de você, não acha que ele deve estar pior do que você?

Ikki começou a pensar nisso, se tinha alguém que conseguia entrar na mente dele nem que seja por alguns minutos era Shun.

Ikki: Você pode ter razão...Mas mudando de assunto, vamos tomar umas hoje?

Shun ficou um pouco hesitante: Sabe Ikki hoje eu não posso, tenho que ficar mais tarde no hospital.

Ikki observando os gestos do irmão: Quem é ela?

Shun envergonhado: Como?

Ikki: Quem é ela?...Falava arqueando a sobrancelha: Você esta muito sorridente de uns dias para cá, comprou perfume novo, a June não é porque ela está no Tibet com o Shaka, a enfermeira gostosa do segundo andar também não, e esta camisa verde combinando com seu cabelo é nova, você vai encontrar com ela hoje, não é?

Shun: Ikki, você esta tomando Vicodin demais.

Ikki agora pegando uns comprimidos: Esse é o quarto do dia, não me enrole Shun.

Nesse momento o bipe do Shun toca, agradecendo aos Deuses por ter uma desculpa para fugir do seu irmão, levanta indo em direção a porta.

Shun: Ikki tenho um caso, não coloque coisas na sua cabeça e pense no que eu falei.

Ikki acena com a cabeça, Shun já estava longe da visão de Ikki quando este dá um sorriso e pensa para si: "_Você pensa que me engana pirralho"_, ele levanta-se da cadeira e vasculha a agenda do seu irmão para buscar algumas pistas.

**TBC**

**Nota do autor:**

Agora começa a diversão, quem será a namorada de Shun? Será que ele vai pegar o caso de Radamanthis? Como será o relacionamento do quadrado Ikki X Pandora X Radamanthis X Esmeralda.

Nos próximos capítulos Ikki vai ficar cada vez mais "House", não pense que eu estou deixando ele muito mole, OK

Parte interativa da fic: Vocês querem que eu mostre primeiro o inicio de relacionamento do Seiya com a Minu ou de Shiryu com Shunrey, vale lembrar que esses últimos já têm um rolo então seria mais uma cena romântica do que o inicio, posso colocar algo em flashback. Qual dos personagens do grupo médico vocês querem que apareçam mais na próxima parte?

Gostaram da parte do Tatsume? Eu ria pensando na cena.

Obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews, agradeço de coração e não esqueça de continuar a fazer-los.

Na próxima semana a segunda parte deste capitulo, que pelos meus cálculos vai ser dividido em três.


	4. Capitulo I Parte II

.

Shun sai rapidamente da sala, ao pegar seu celular liga para alguém escondido do raio de visão de sua sala, para que não seja flagrado por seu irmão.

Shun: Oi, desculpa, mas não posso falar com você agora, Ikki está fazendo muita pergunta.

_-Você vai querer desmarcar o nosso jantar por causa disso?_ Falava alguém do outro lado da linha.

Shun: Não, estarei lá no horário... Beijos.

Shun desliga o celular e observa seu irmão saindo de sua sala, pelo caminho que estava fazendo seu destino era a sala de diagnostico. _Espero que você esteja mais calmo irmão... _Pensava Andrômeda.

Ikki estava sentado na cadeira pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, Pandora parecia compartilhar desses mesmos pensamentos. Ambos estavam em suas salas lembrando do relacionamento que tiveram, como estavam felizes, até que Esmeralda apareceu num passe de mágica. A presença dela abalou o casal que não resistiu as brigas e inseguranças, a cena deles acabando na faculdade estava rodando como um filme na cabeça dos dois...Depois de meses Ikki e Esmeralda firmaram namoro e logo se casaram, Pandora lembra esse dia como o pior da vida dela, Ikki pensava que Zeus tinha dado um presente para ele até descobrir anos depois por Saga que na realidade a nova vida de Esmeralda, era um pedido de Radamanthis para Perséfone, era a última cartada dele para afastar Ikki de Pandora, e ele havia conseguido. A partir daí, Ikki ficou confuso, tinha a mulher que sempre amou, mas será que era a mulher da vida dele? Ele preferiu afastar-se de todos, até que o dia fatídico aconteceu, Ikki teve um infarto no músculo da cocha e o primeiro nome que ele lembrou foi de Pandora. Ela não acreditou quando viu ele daquela forma, acabado, doente, não parecia o homem que era capaz de enfrentar deuses, o diagnostico era critico, amputação ou morte. As duas mulheres não podiam acreditar naquilo, sabiam que ele preferia a morte, sedado em coma induzido, elas resolveram deixar as diferenças de lado e tentar salvá-lo, resultado: sem o consentimento dele, retiraram o músculo necrosado da perna. Ele viveria com dor para o resto da vida, mas mesmo assim estaria vivo e andando. Pena que isso foi demais para o orgulho dele, mesmo aceitando o cargo para trabalhar no Atena's Hospital por pedido de Saori e Pandora, ele não conseguia perdoar a administradora e nem a esposa. Final da historia: mesmo amando as duas, do jeito dele, acabou afastando-as, Esmeralda que era advogada na empresa que os irmãos de Gêmeos chefiavam e no qual trabalhava Radamanthis acabou se envolvendo com este, casando mais tarde. Pandora e Ikki viviam como cão e gato, mas o amor que um sentia pelo outro era palpável. Ambos estavam pensando no que fazer agora já que os fantasmas estavam de volta, mas uma coisa era certa para eles, nem Heinstein e nem Fênix iam deixar que o passado os destruíssem novamente.

Numa sala de cirurgia um médico estava terminando os últimos detalhes de uma retirada de um coagulo no encéfalo de uma criança.

Shiryu: Pronto pessoal... Cirurgia foi um sucesso.

Todos cumprimentaram o médico que cansado só que queria tomar um banho e encontrar a namorada no refeitório e depois ir a clinica fazer uma consulta para alguém muito especial.

Seiya estava conversando com Hyouga quando Minu chega falando que as enfermeiras tinham ouvido Pandora e Ikki discutirem por causa de um caso. Todos estranharam já que o chefe não era de negar casos de diagnósticos diferenciais, alguma coisa estava acontecendo pensava eles. Nesse momento chega Shiryu que logo abraça Shunrey e comenta como havia sido a cirurgia.

Shiryu: Foi um sucesso, mas se demorasse mais um pouco não sei o que iria acontecer com a criança.

Seiya: Mais uma vez o dia foi salvo graças... ao Shiryu...Falava ele rindo.

Shiryu: E nosso chefe?

Minu: Não sabemos, ainda não apareceu para filar o almoço.

Todos riram do comentário, logo chegou Jabu que estava na clinica... Depois de terem almoçado...

Shiryu: Bom pessoal se me derem licença, vou a clinica é que eu tenho um paciente marcado.

Ikki: Não! Você não vai, eu tenho um serviço para vocês... Ikki chega sem ser visto, e antes que Shiryu podesse argumentar ele pega a pasta de pacientes do Shiryu e coloca debaixo do braço.

Shiryu: Ikki eu tenho um paciente me esperando.

Ikki: Eu vou no seu lugar.

Hyouga: Você vai? Que esta acontecendo?

Ikki: Eu vou para clinica e não quero ser importunado, vocês vão cuidar do mais novo paciente do hospital.

Jabu: Quem?

Ikki: Radamanthis e Esmeralda estão vindo, parece que ele está muito doente.

Seiya: NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELE VAI VIR PARA CÁ!

Ikki: Não adianta berrar, ordens da chefona.

Shunrey: Mas eu pensava que a Pandora não gostasse deles.

Ikki: Quem mandou foi a Saori.

Todos ficaram em um misto de surpresa e indignação, sabiam o que Ikki tinha passado por causa dele e mesmo assim teriam que ajudá-lo... Para eles isso seria mais que um trabalho, era uma demonstração de força de vontade.

Minu chateada: Quando eles chegam?

Ikki: Hoje à tarde... Examinem-no, façam o que for necessário para resolvermos isso mais rápido, amanhã conversamos sobre o caso dele.

Shiryu: Ok pode deixar.

Ikki acena com a cabeça e sai em direção à sala de Pandora, chegando ele entra sem bater pegando ela com um olhar pensativo, o modo como se encararam, ele percebeu que ela estava apreensiva com o que ele iria falar.

Ikki: O caso é meu.

Pandora: Como? O que fez você mudar de idéia.

Ikki: Shun me fez perceber uma coisa.

Pandora: O que?

Ikki: Não é momento de falarmos sobre isso, eles chegam hoje, não é?...Ela acena com a cabeça que sim.

Ikki: Shiryu e os outros estão sabendo quando eles chegarem os chamem, eles vão cuidar dele no primeiro momento.

Pandora queria indagar por que ele não iria estar ali quando eles chegassem, mas prefiriu não cutucar mais a fera... Ikki já estava indo embora quando ela novamente o chama.

Pandora: Quem sabe a doença não tenha mudado ele, pode ter se tornado um pessoal melhor.

Ikki: _**Peoples don't changes**_ Heinstein, eles até podem querer mas não conseguem... Ikki se vira e vai embora.

Pandora pensando cabisbaixa: _Ikki que vou fazer com você_.

Na sala de diagnósticos, os médicos estavam digerindo a noticia.

Seiya: Eu não mereço isso.

Minu: Calma pessoal, vocês podem ter as divergências com ele, mas Esmeralda sempre foi legal conosco mesmo na época que estava se separando do Ikki.

Hyouga: Ela tem razão gente, não vamos generalizar.

Jabu: Só queria saber como esta a cabeça dele agora...

Ikki estava entrando na sala que estava escrita na pasta, irritado e pensativo, abriu sem nem ver o paciente.

Ikki: Qual é o teu problema?...Ao olhar agora para o paciente ele teve um susto, não imaginava uma visita tão ilustre assim.

Dohko: Ikki, eu pensei que viria o meu pupilo.

Ikki: Dohko, que prazer em revê-lo. Seu "filho" não pode vir, deve estar dando uns amassos por ai na sua "filha" para ver se encomendam os teus "netinhos".

Dohko somente ria meio envergonhado, sabia como era Ikki, preferiu levar na esportiva.

Ikki pegando uns comprimidos de Vicodin: Então mestre, o que está acontecendo?

Dohko um pouco envergonhado: Sabe Ikki, é que eu estou perdendo a concentração, não estou disposto a fazer exercícios, meu corpo não esta reagindo como antes... Queria algumas vitaminas.

Ikki arqueando a sobrancelha: É só isso mesmo... Falava com uma cara sarcástica.

Dohko: Sim

Ikki: Deixa eu te examinar... Ikki começa a examinar o velho mestre que de velho não tinha nada, conversavam sobre algumas coisas durante o procedimento, riram das novidades que o Libriano estava contando.

Ikki: Bom mestre. Já sei o que você tem... Ikki pega um bloco de receita, e prescreve um medicamento.

Dohko meio frustrado: Obrigado Ikki... ESPERA AÍ... ISSO É VIAGRA!!

Ikki com seu sorriso sarcástico: Sim, eu sei que é disso que você precisa, tens uma saúde de ferro, uma mente privilegiada e anos de treinamento... Você só está com um bloqueio mental, mas eu entendo você, como é da época parnasiana do Santuário ainda não aceita ter um relacionamento com uma deusa.

Dohko alterado: Ikki como ousa, eu sou fiel a Atena.

Ikki rindo: Quem disse que estou falando dela, sei que ela está muito bem com o Sollo... Estou falando de Ártemis, sei que ela está no santuário... Falava ele rindo mais deixando Dohko mais envergonhado.

Dohko: Como você descobriu?

Ikki: As bocas pequenas já andavam falando que tinha um clima entre vocês dois, depois você quer ter uma consulta com Shiryu, ficou óbvio, pelo menos para minha mente pervertida e superior... Tome um desses comprimidos, depois dá uma bem dada nela, mostra o que um china de quase 270 anos é capaz, que eu aposto que na próxima você nem vai precisar disso, é só ir lá e arrasar tigrão... Falava ele debochando.

Dohko acabou rindo e contou a historia para ele, mas pediu para ele não espalhar o que Ikki achava muito difícil fazer, mas mesmo assim prometeu. Dohko foi embora ele iria se encontrar com ela hoje, já Ikki cuidou de mais alguns pacientes e fugiu para ver a sua série favorita, uma série médica protagonizada por um ator chamado Hugh Laurie, mas o que ele não sabia era que na sala de Pandora os problemas a recém estavam começando.

Pandora: Esmeralda, Radamanthis que bom que vocês vieram.

Esmeralda: Obrigado Pandora por aceitar o caso do meu marido.

Naquele momento estava os três com seus sentimentos aflorados, Esmeralda uma advogada respeitada, linda que de longe parecia à menina da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mesmo que no seu semblante mostrasse ainda um pouco da doçura que tinha cativado Ikki, agora tinha um rosto cansado pela doença do marido que estava ao seu lado numa cadeira de roda, ele conseguia se locomover mas com certa dificuldade, tinha tido uma parada cardíaca e em certos momentos respirava com dificuldade, Radamanthis estava com um semblante sério, olhava intensamente para a administradora, seus olhar mostrava um misto de dor e desejo coisas percebidas só pelo cosmo de Pandora e esta agradecia por Esmeralda não ter esse dom. Depois de conversarem, os médicos foram chamados à sala de Pandora.

Seiya: Oi Pandora, tudo bem... Agora olhando para Esmeralda: Olá Esmeralda como você está?... Falava sorridente.

Logo todos foram cumprimentar Esmeralda, afinal eles tiveram uma convivência com ela na época que ela vivia com Ikki, ela falava alegremente com eles. Até que Esmeralda pergunta sobre Shun que não estava lá... Foi uma péssima idéia.

Radamanthis: Que você quer com Shun já não basta eles aqui?... Ah você quer saber sobre o infeliz do teu ex-marido... Falava ele transtornado.

Esmeralda: Querido não é isso, eles são meus amigos.

Radamanthis: Mentirosa!

Pandora: Radamanthis se acalme... Nesse momento Esmeralda estava aos prantos pela a humilhação que o marido lhe impusera que acabou saindo da sala.

Radamanthis: VOLTE AQUI SUA VADIA!... De repente Radamanthis começa a enrolar a fala e a ter espasmo.

Hyouga: Ele esta tendo afasia e epilepsia.

Jabu: Chamem uma enfermeira!

Pandora: Estava atordoada, não imaginava realmente que ele estaria tão mal... Logo as enfermeiras vieram e ele foi levado para um quarto onde foi medicado com sedativos.

Algumas horas se passaram Esmeralda foi comunicada pelos outros o que havia acontecido com seu marido, depois de conversar brevemente com Shun, ela decidiu ir ao hotel para tomar um banho e pegar algumas roupas limpas. Radamanthis estava deitado tendo Pandora ao seu lado o observando, mesmo com tudo que ele tinha feito, ela mantinha um carinho e consideração por ele. Ela estava saindo quando ouviu uma voz a chamando.

Radamanthis: Fique mais um pouco.

Pandora: Você tem que descansar já aprontou demais por hoje, não tinhas o direito de ter falado assim com Esmeralda.

Radamanthis: Eu sei, não sei o que deu em mim, acho que é essa doença... Falava ele olhando para médica.

Pandora: Foi o que o Shun falou para ela, ela foi ao hotel pegar roupas e tomar um banho, você tem que se concentrar em melhorar... Ela sorriu para ele, virou se dirigindo para saída.

Radamanthis: Espera... Ele pega a mão dela: Eu ainda sinto a sua falta, eu amo Esmeralda, mas nunca te esqueci.

Pandora surpresa: Mas nunca tivemos nada Radamanthis, você é um homem casado.

Radamanthis: Mas por você eu largaria tudo, até quando você estará esperando pelo Ikki?... Ele não merece você.

Pandora: E você acha que merece?

Radamanthis: Faria de tudo para merecer, desde o inferno eu espero o momento de ficar com você.

Pandora olha em seu semblante a sinceridade das suas palavras, realmente tocaram o coração dela, poderia ser sua maior oportunidade de vingança tanto em Ikki quanto em Esmeralda, mas ela não o amava, não queria mais sofrimentos em sua vida. Ela carinhosamente senta na cama que ele está e segura sua mão.

Pandora: Eu não te amo Radamanthis e mesmo que eu te amasse eu não iria desmanchar um casamento... Você vai melhorar e vai ver que isso é bobagem da sua cabeça... Ela beija sua testa: Amanhã eu venho te ver, daqui a pouco sua esposa (dando ênfase nessa palavra) estará aqui.

Pandora parte sem perceber que era observada de longe por alguém.

Na sala de diagnostico a turma estava discutindo as possíveis causa do mal do antigo juiz de Hades.

Shiryu: Então pessoal, afasia, dificuldade motora, epilepsia, distúrbio de comportamento. O que vocês acham?

Minu:Espondilite Anquilosante explica a dificuldade motora e respiratória.

Jabu: Mas não a afasia, acho que pode ser Esclerose Múltipla.

Seiya: Mas não explica distúrbio de comportamento, pode ser algo neurológico como Distrofia de Duchenne.

Hyouga: A afasia e distúrbio de comportamento podem ter acontecido por alto nível de estresse, quem sabe osteoartose.

Minu: Pode ser ao contrário, se a afasia e os distúrbios são sintomas da doença e a paralisia é algo emocional, aposto em Anamnese.

Shiryu: Olhando por esse raciocínio pode ser um aneurisma.

Jabu: Ou um tumor na medula espinhal.

Shunrey: Pode ser lúpos.

**- Infelizmente nunca é lúpos**... Ikki falava sério... Agora ele sentou em sua cadeira com um semblante cansado.

Jabu: Então Ikki o que faremos?

Ikki: Vocês vão para casa, ele está sendo bem cuidado pelo que soube, ele está medicado e não temos como ter uma visão real do problema... Descansem porque amanhã eu vou arrancar o coro de vocês.

O pessoal concordou com Ikki realmente estavam cansados, preferiram se preparar para a maratona que estava por vir. Ikki agora estava sozinho pensando em sua vida e na vida do "querido paciente", rodava sua bengala, brincava com sua bolinha de tênis. Quando começou a lembrar de uma passagem que teve com Shaka.

_**Flash Back ON**_

_Tibet... Crianças estavam correndo e brincando fazendo festa para Ikki que acompanhado de Shaka estava indo pegar um carro para voltar para casa._

_Shaka: Obrigado por ter vindo Ikki, foi importante para essas crianças... Elas precisavam de cuidados médicos de alguém como você._

_Ikki: É o mínimo que um moribundo como eu posso fazer._

_Shaka: Você não é moribundo Ikki, tudo tem sua razão._

_Ikki arqueando a sobrancelha: Razão sádica no mínimo._

_Shaka: Um dia quem sabe você entenda as razões de Deus, mas antes de ir embora quero te dar isso, você fará melhor uso do que eu._

_Ikki: O que é esse livro?_

_Shaka: Um livro de medicina lemuriana, tem relatos de mais de 400 anos de doenças e seqüelas acometidas por guerreiros em lutas ou no seu cotidiano._

_Ikki sarcástico: Hoje eu só curo pessoas comuns Shaka._

_Shaka: Ikki, ninguém é comum nessa vida._

_**Flash Back OFF**_

Ikki Estava pensando na conversa com seu grande amigo antropólogo, mesmo achando que ele estava "poeta" demais para o gosto dele quando foi despertado por alguém que estava entrando em sua sala.

Ikki: Você aqui? Não deverias estar com seu marido?

Esmeralda: Eu só queria agradecer por você aceitar o caso de Radamanthis.

Ikki: Eu nem vi ele ainda.

Esmeralda: Mas eu sei que os rapazes só aceitaram porque você pediu.

Ikki: É a nossa obrigação (falava fazendo aspas com os dedos).

Esmeralda: Irene me ligou recentemente, disse que está feliz com o estágio e preocupada com você.

Ikki: Ela está sempre preocupada comigo... _Irene é a garota que Ikki havia salvado no Ilha Kanon quando lutou com os discípulos de Shaka, mas tarde a menina ficou órfã e Ikki que sempre foi afeiçoado a ela acabou a adotando, atualmente ela está terminando direito em Oxford para decepção de Ikki e Pandora que queriam que ela fosse médica, mas ela além de gostar do que fazia, sabia que seria mais útil para os dois livrando o "pai" dos processos que ele sempre tinha, os quais deixavam Pandora louca._

Esmeralda: Ela é um amor, tenho muito carinho por ela, agradeço por não ter tirado ela da minha vida.

Ikki: Eu posso ser um cretino, mas não sou perverso, eu sei que você faz parte da vida dela, não afastaria você da vida dela como não afastei a Pandora.

Esmeralda pensava: _Pandora sempre ela_... Ela deu um sorriso falso e olhava fixamente para o médico, Ikki por sua vez levantou, se aproximando dela fazendo a loira sentir calafrios.

Ikki: Não foi por isso que você veio até aqui?... Ele olhava fixamente para ela.

Esmeralda: Ikki, eu amo meu marido.

Ikki com olhar sério e sedutor: Mas você ama mais a mim.

Esmeralda sentindo arrepios pelo corpo: Sabe Ikki, você sempre será "o cara" na minha vida.

Ikki arqueando a sobrancelha: Deixa ver se eu entendi, eu posso ser "o cara", mas você prefere ficar com o outro cara?

Esmeralda ainda perturbada com a aproximação: Pelo menos com ele eu não tenho nenhum fantasma.

Ikki: Tirando a mim é claro!

Esmeralda olha para Ikki e sorri: Foi bom te ver Ikki... Ela dá um selinho no Fênix, e vai embora. Ikki apenas dá um singelo sorriso e olha para o relógio ele ainda tinha mais uma coisa para resolver aquela noite.

Em uma sacada, uma mulher estava admirando a vista que tinha daquele apartamento, pensando em sua vida e no dia de hoje, se sentia cansada, mas mesmo assim feliz, foi quando ela se sentiu envolvida por um abraço.

Shiryu: Que foi amor, que está pensando?

Shunrey: No dia de hoje, foi cansativo, imagino que para você foi mais ainda.

Shiryu beijando o pescoço de Shunrey: Sabe, foi mesmo, mas agora vendo nós aqui, olhando para essa vista, o cansaço até foi embora.

Shunrey se aninhado no braço de Shiryu: É verdade, essa vista, você no meu lado... O que mais poderia querer?

Shiryu: Um apartamento maior quem sabe quando tivermos nossos filhos.

Shunrey arqueando a sobrancelha: Que filhos?

Shiryu: Aqueles que teremos quando você aceitar o meu pedido de casamento.

Shunrey rindo: Você é um amor, claro que vamos nos casar e ter filhos, isso se o nosso querido chefe não nos matar de cansaço.

Ambos riram, Shiryu começou a beijar sua amada de modo intenso levando-a as nuvens, logo ela pegou a mão do seu "namorido" e foram para cama, essa noite realmente prometia para o casal.

Num restaurante elegante, Shun estava pensativo, esperando, quando sentiu um toque em seu ombro.

Shun: Ainda bem que você chegou... Ao virar-se para ver a pessoa teve um susto: IKKI O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?

Ikki sarcástico: Oras Shun, queria saber quem era a vitima da vez e por que você me escondeu ela? Das duas uma: eu a conheço e você não quer que eu saiba quem é ou ela não me conhece e você não quer que ela saiba quem eu sou.

Shun: Você está louco eu só estou esperando um amigo.

Ikki: Ninguém gasta 300 dólares num jantar com um amigo, e até que me prove o contrario você não é gay ou és... Falava arqueando a sobrancelha.

Shun envergonhado: Claro que não Ikki, mas espera ai! Como você sabe que eu gastei isso? E como você sabe que eu estaria aqui?

Ikki com uma cara debochada: Simples olhei na sua agenda

Shun irritado: Você o que?

Ikki: Fala baixo que as outras pessoas estão olhando, e não mude de assunto, quem é ela? Fiz até uma lista, pode ser a enfermeira do bloco cirúrgico que além de muito gostosa, arrastava uma asa pra você, pode ser aquela estagiária da Eire.

Shun: É uma ex-namorada que não gosta de você e se ela te ver vai estragar o meu encontro.

Ikki: Você está mentindo.

Shun rolando os olhos: É mesmo e como você sabe?

Ikki sorrindo: Eu liguei para as ultimas quatro hoje e elas me falaram que nunca mais falaram com você, mas uma coisa você está certo, elas me odeiam.

Shun: Não acredito que você fez isso.

Ikki: Fiz, mas voltando a minha lista... Ele ia começar a falar quando foi interropido por uma voz.

_- E eu estou nessa lista?Ou a idéia é tão absurda que te assusta Ikki?_

Ikki olha para mulher e não acredita, seu espanto era tamanho que ele não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra, só olhava para mulher e para seu irmão que se levantou para beijá-la.

Ikki refeito do susto: Você! Eu não acredito... Ikki olhando para Shun: Eu não acredito que você está andando com essa cobra elétrica.

Shun: Para mim ela não é uma cobra elétrica e eu prefiro chamá-la de Shina.

Shina: Olá Amamiya, te chamo assim porque agora somos uma família... Falava ironicamente

Ikki arqueando: Família nós?... Shun, como você pode ter se envolvido com ela?

Shun: Ela é uma pessoa especial para mim Ikki, espero que você a respeite.

Ikki: Especial? Ela é sarcástica, irônica, possessiva, controladora, autoritária... Shun espera ai... VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO PRA CAMA COMIGO?

Shun envergonhado Ikki, fica quieto.

Ikki: Se eu soubesse que você queria uma versão de saia minha, eu tinha te dado uma foto, sei que você me ama, mas isso é doentio.

Shina: Ikki, seu senso de humor está cada vez melhor.

Shun: Vai se acostumando irmão, ela agora é minha companheira.

Ikki se levantando: Isso é que vamos ver. Veremos até quando isso vai durar.

O médico olha mais uma vez para o casal e vai embora deixando Shun um pouco apreensivo e Shina pensativa.

Shina: Ele vai aprontar algo.

Shun: Temos que estar preparados.

O casal janta e mais tarde partem para casa.

**TBC**

**Nota do autor:**

**1 – **Ficou um pouco grande eu sei, mas espero que não esteja muito cansativa a leitura, foi obrigado a colocar uns dizeres do House.

**2 - **Gostaram da parte do Dohko? Eu ria imaginando a cena, sempre que der vou colocar uma parte cômica na fic.

**3 – **Uma cena do casal Shiryu e Shunrey para vocês, Seiya e Minu ficará para a próxima, já tenho a cena prometo que será bem legal.

**4 - **E o nosso quadrado amoroso? Eu ia colocar uma cena de hentai entre Ikki e Esmeralda, mas daí achei que ficaria pesado demais e poderia frustrar os fãs do casal Pandora e Ikki como eu.

**5 – **Parte interativa da fic, **sem contar que é importante:** Vocês querem que Radamanthis tenha uma doença normal ou fictícia que somente um guerreiro poderia ter? É que eu fiquei pensando que se eu não colocar algo do universo do CDZ além dos nomes, vai parecer que estou fazendo uma fic do House só com nomes diferentes e esse não é a idéia da fic, dependendo da resposta irá mudar um pouco final deste capitulo, mas nada de exagerado.

**6 – Meus agradecimentos especiais a Tenshiaburame, Fafi Raposinha, Nicka I, Dorachan... Os reviews de vocês são inspiradores valeu mesmo.**

**Eu estava vendo o trafego de pessoas que estão lendo a fic e pela minha surpresa é bastante grande, então pessoal mandem reviews participem...OK. **


	5. Capitulo I Parte III

.

Mais uma manhã nasce no Atena's Hospital, Shun estava chegando e olhando para todos os lados tentando não encontrar seu irmão, mas já era tarde demais, no momento que iria entrar no elevador foi surpreendido, pela primeira vez na história Ikki havia chegado cedo no hospital.

Ikki: Está bem Shun, o que eu fiz para merecer ver você com ela?

Shun: Irmão, você deveria estar feliz por mim.

Ikki: Desde quando ela consegue fazer alguém feliz? Ela só está com você para suprir carência.

Shun, rolando os olhos: Ikki não existe alguém mais carente que você, eu sempre vou ser seu irmão.

Ikki: Você só pode estar com ela por causa do seu defeito de sempre querer ajudar os outros, você viu que ela estava vulnerável e se aproximou, aposto que esse relacionamento não dura dois meses.

Shun: Já estamos há cinco.

Ikki ficou paralisado com a notícia, Shun sorriu e partiu para sua sala deixando seu irmão de boca aberta.

No quarto em que Radamanthis estava, Esmeralda esperava que este acordasse.

Esmeralda: Oi você acordou.

Radamanthis: Sim, só estou com dor de cabeça

Esmeralda: Vou chamar a enfermeira... Nesse momento ele começa a ter novamente uma convulsão, deixando a esposa apreensiva.

Pandora que chegava ao local: Que está acontecendo?

Esmeralda: Eu não sei.

Os enfermeiros chegam ao local, aos cuidados de Pandora, Radamanthis é estabilizado, cada vez mais seu caso era intrigante deixando a médica apreensiva porque sabia que a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo era alguém que acharia mais conveniente ele voltar para o reino do antigo patrão.

Na sala de diagnósticos, o pessoal estava chegando, no local já se encontravam Jabu e Minu, que discutiam sobre o caso do paciente "ilustre" mais tarde chega Shiryu e Shunrei que já entraram no clima da conversa, o dragão achava que poderia ser algo neurológico, Minu estava com a idéia de alguma doença auto-imune sendo apoiada por Shunrei, afinal cada um estava puxando para sua área, Hyouga e Seiya chegaram um pouco mais tarde. Os dois preferiram não entrar na conversa, Hyouga no intimo pensava que poderia ser um tumor, nesse caso o mais apto para discutir sobre isso seria Shun, Seiya por sua vez seguia a tendência de Ikki, achava melhor ele "ir" de uma vez e descobrir o problema na autopsia.

Shiryu: O que vamos fazer é muitas possibilidades.

Seiya: Eu não sei, vamos começar pelos mais fáceis.

_Seiya está certo..._ Ikki chegava ao local escutando a última parte da conversa.

Minu: Isso se ele resistir aos exames.

Jabu: Isso é verdade.

Ikki: Não se preocupem, ele não vai tão cedo, então quais são as possibilidades?

Todos começaram a discutir sobre suas teorias, mas Ikki não conseguia prestar atenção, a experiência de ontem havia deixado fora de órbita.

Seiya: Então Ikki o que você acha?

Ikki: Vocês sabiam que Shun está com a Shina?

Todos ficaram surpresos, primeiro porque o questionamento espontâneo de Ikki saiu numa hora que o nome de Shun nem se quer foi tocado. Isso no mínimo mostrava a todos que Ikki ou estava muito preocupado com a história ou com muito ciúme do irmão. Na realidade todos sabiam que eles estavam juntos há algum tempo, mas preferiram não falar isso para não sofrer retaliações futuras do chefe. Negaram que sabiam, deixando Ikki mais surpreso e indignado, esconder dele tudo bem, mas dos seus amigos, era no mínimo intrigante. Ele suspirou e começou a falar.

Ikki: Seiya e Minu façam testes sanguíneos, vasculhem até o ultimo glóbulo dele, procurem drogas, vírus, bactéria, qualquer coisa, depois Jabu e Shunrei façam uma punção nele, vejam se não é nenhum câncer na medula, os outros o levem para fazer uma tomografia completa. Agora podem ir.

Todos saíram da sala deixando Ikki só, ele pega seu Playstation e começa a jogar tentando digerir as informações do ultimo dia, no quarto em que Radamanthis se encontrava, Esmeralda estava ao seu lado e ficou aliviado ao ver seus amigos ali, seu esposo por outro lado não gostou nada da idéia.

Radamanthis: Pelo visto Ikki mandou cedo seus lacaios me verem.

Seiya: Bom dia para você também.

Jabu: Viemos coletar amostra para os testes.

Esmeralda: Vocês já têm alguma idéia do que possa ser?

Shiryu: Só os exames poderão dizer o que é por enquanto são só suspeitas.

Radamanthis: Então vou servir de testes para vocês, que ótimo.

Minu: Se quiser assine um termo se recusando a fazer os testes, que o deixamos morrer em paz.

Radamanthis: Muito espirituosa.

Seiya: Vamos começar logo, mais rápido fizermos os testes, mais rápido resolveremos isso.

Esmeralda acena com a cabeça concordando com ele e depois olha para o marido que entende o que ela queria dizer com o olhar, aquele olhar simplesmente dizia, por favor coopere, algo que ele decidiu fazer, Seiya tirou o sangue enquanto Hyouga fez a punção, depois disso Shiryu decidiu esperar o resultado para fazer a tomografia.

Na sala de Pandora, a médica estava vendo uma papelada quando Ikki faz a sua entrada de sempre.

Ikki: O pessoal já esta cuidando do seu amigo.

Pandora: Obrigado Ikki, por um momento pensei que você fosse desistir.

Ikki: Eu falei que o caso era meu... Ele a observa por um momento, deixando ela nervosa, ele dá um sorriso cínico: Você tem um encontro hoje.

Pandora envergonhada: Eu não quem te falou algo assim?

Ikki: A boca pode ocultar, os olhos não falar a verdade, mas os sapatos nunca mentem... Ele inspira o ar e dispara: Você só usa esse perfume quando tem esses encontros idiotas e chatos.

Pandora: Você acha que sabe muito sobre mim?

Ikki: O suficiente para saber disso e que você devora um pote de sorvete de flocos quando está para menstruar.

Pandora: C..como voc...

Ikki: Eu a conheço mais que qualquer um, Heinstein.

Pandora fica olhando para Ikki que naquele momento sentiu que havia vencido aquela batalha, mas a guerra estava longe de acabar. Ele sorri e parte da sala deixando-a confusa de como ele sabia tantas coisas sobre ela, mas agora não era o momento de explicações Ikki tinha outros assuntos para resolver.

Seiya e Minu estavam no laboratório analisando a amostra de sangue, Seiya estava ansioso, querendo descobri logo o que estava acontecendo, Minu estava da mesma forma, mas também pensava em como aquilo estava sendo difícil para o chefe.

Minu: Sinto pena do Ikki, deve ser difícil para ele ter que cuidar da pessoa que está com quem ele gosta.

Seiya parando de olhar o microscópio e agora olhando para ela: Eu sei exatamente como ele se sente, mas não acredito que ele goste dela como você acha.

Minu: O que você quer dizer com isso?

Seiya: Só você não percebeu que ele ama a Pandora.

Minu: Isso eu sei, mas não era disso que eu estava me referindo, mas sim de como você sabe como ele se sente?

Seiya agora respira fundo se ele esperava a hora certa, essa era agora: Eu sei como ele se sente, porque é a mesma forma que eu sinto quando eu vejo sua admiração por ele, dói trabalhar com vocês e saber que é dele que você gosta.

Minu ficou surpresa com a declaração, ela sempre esperou o dia que ele falasse que gostava dela, mas não imaginou que seria de uma forma tão inusitada: Seiya você falou certo só uma coisa, eu realmente tenho admiração por Ikki, com certeza ele é melhor médico do que nós todos juntos e sinto por ele ter sofrido tanto, seja na infância cuidando do Shun ou agora com a Pandora e Esmeralda, mas isso não quer dizer que eu o amo da maneira que você está pensando, amar dessa maneira eu só amei você Seiya

Seiya que estava ate aquele momento cabisbaixo pensando que ela iria confirmar as suspeitas dele, agora olhava fixamente para ela depois de ouvir a declaração: Você não me ama mais?

Minu: Eu... eu ... eu nunca deixei de te amar Seiya, desde a época do orfanato, só você não via e preferiu a Saori, foi você que não deu valor ao que eu sentia.

Seiya: Eu sei que eu falhei com você, eu estava num momento que confundi minha devoção pela Atena com amor pela pessoa da Saori, mas é você que eu amo, por que achas que eu sempre vou para o P.S, sempre fico horas a fio aqui até você ir embora, eu não sei viver sem você.

Minu sorrindo: Então porque você não cala a boca e me beija.

Seiya sorri e beija Minu com paixão, os beijos se tornaram mais quente, o calor estava dominando ambos. Minu olha para Seiya: Estamos sozinhos aqui e pelo jeito não vai aparecer ninguém.

Seiya sorrindo entendendo o que ela queria dizer: Ótimo eu sempre tive fantasia com esse hospital.

No apartamento de Shun, Shina estava dobrando algumas roupas quando pega a camisa verde água que ela adora, ela pega a camisa e a cheira essa que ainda continha o perfume doce de Shun, ela dá um sorriso lembrando-se da maravilhosa noite que teve com ele, mas também ela percebe algo.

Shina: Tem cerveja na geladeira se você quiser.

Ikki sorri e sai do corredor e senta na sala com uma lata de cerveja: Eu já tinha pego uma para ajudar a digerir essa cena tão tocante.

Shina: O que você quer Ikki, você sabe que Shun está no hospital e que eu estou de folga.

Ikki: Quero saber por que você está com meu irmão, você sempre foi louca pelo pônei alado, não irias mudar de repente, isso tudo é porque eu não te escolhi?

Shina: Não, é por que o Shun é maravilhoso com correntes se é que você me entende... Falava arqueando a sobrancelha.

Ikki: Poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos, tenho uma proposta para você, se conseguires resolver o caso do Radamanthis eu te coloco na chefia do grupo.

Shina rindo cinicamente: Ah eu adoraria, mas conhecendo bem você isso teria um preço, por acaso seria ter que deixar Shun?

Ikki falando de modo irônico: Um pequeno preço a se pagar.

Shina agora olha fixamente e senta-se próximo de Ikki: Na vida eu sempre tive que optar entre o respeito e o amor, e sempre optei pelo respeito, mas com Shun eu consigo ter os dois, eu não trocaria isso nem pelo emprego da Heinstein, desculpe cunhadinho, mas dispenso.

Ikki a observa olhando fixamente para seus olhos: Você realmente gosta dele.

Shina: Não Ikki, eu amo ele.

Ikki se levanta indo para saída da casa: Espero que você o faça feliz.

Antes de fechar a porta ele a escuta perguntando: Isso não quer dizer que você vai nos deixar em paz, não é?

Ikki sorrindo: Com certeza não.

Ikki vai embora deixando Shina sorridente, fazer o fênix desejar que ela fizesse o irmão feliz já era uma enorme vitória.

No laboratório Jabu e Shunrei estavam analisando a amostra da medula do ex-juiz do inferno, a cada momento que observavam e procuravam mais eles ficavam desacorçoados.

Jabu: Simplesmente não a nada, limpo.

Shunrei: Eu não acredito, não a nada mesmo.

Jabu: O que faremos.

Shunrei: Rezar para Seiya e Minu terem mais sorte.

Na sala de diagnóstico Ikki que havia chegado pensativo da casa do irmão e agora estava vendo sua série favorita, quando é interrompido pela chegada do pessoal.

Ikki: Espero que vocês tenham boas noticias para interromperem meu programa.

Hyouga: Esse capitulo é reprisado.

Ikki falando ironicamente: Por favor, não fale assim o Hugh pode ficar magoado.

Seiya: Não acredito que você é tão alucinado por essa série.

Ikki: De onde você acha que eu tiro as idéia para maioria dos nossos diagnósticos, além do mais a Lisa Eldestein é muito gostosa.

Minu e Shunrei rolaram os olhos, o resto riu do comentário irônico do chefe, ele perguntou se tinham novidades e ficou surpreso com a resposta: Eles não haviam encontrado NADA.

Ikki pensativo: Já fizeram a tomografia?

Shiryu: Ainda não, mas como os exames estão limpos não há por que fazermos isso.

Ikki: Leve ele para fazer um eletro, vasculhe para ver se não é algo na sua área.

Shiryu concordou e saiu com os outros, Ikki depois que eles saíram fez duas ligações e voltou a ver sua série favorita. Mas depois de passar alguns minutos, ele é novamente interrompido pela entrada das duas mulheres de sua vida.

Ikki: Vocês duas juntas aqui! Meu pedido pro Papai Noel chegou mais cedo.

Esmeralda rolou os olhos, Pandora indignada: Sem gracinhas Ikki, como está o prognóstico do Radamanthis.

Ikki em um tom sério: Por enquanto não temos nada.

Esmeralda: Como assim nada, você não quer que ele se cure só pode ser.

Ikki: Meus desejos pessoais nunca interferiram na minha profissão, não sou como vocês que misturam carência e sexo com amor.

Esmeralda engoliu a seco as palavras dele, Pandora também, ela sabia que ele estava se referindo ao tal encontro as escuras.

Ikki continuando: Meu pessoal está fazendo o que pode, mas realmente não apareceu nada em nossos exames.

Pandora: Mas como?

Ikki: Eu não sei.

Pandora viu no olhar dele a sinceridade, para Ikki admitir que não sabia de algo era no mínimo bizarro. Esmeralda sentia-se apreensiva, se ele não soubesse o que seu marido tinha ninguém mais iria saber, ela sabia que a única esperança de Radamanthis era Ikki.

Pandora: Eu confio em você Ikki, sei que logo você vai descobrir o que esta acontecendo.

Ikki acena com a cabeça para Heinstein que leva Esmeralda embora, essa se desculpa com Ikki, quando elas estavam partindo elas vêem os outros chegando com mais uma noticia desanimadora: Mais uma vez o resultado foi normal.

Esmeralda: Não pode ser.

Pandora: E agora.

Seiya: Isso nunca aconteceu, todos os exames limpo. Fizemos exames para tudo.

Jabu: Nós refizemos os testes novamente e nada.

Minu: Ikki, que você acha?

Ikki se levantando e saindo da sala: Façam à tomografia, eu vou pensar um pouco.

Esmeralda: Como! Você vai embora assim?

Pandora: Deixe-o Esmeralda, eu confio no Ikki, ele sabe o que esta fazendo... Ela o olha com o olhar cúmplice que ele retribui, isso é percebido por todos ainda mais por Esmeralda que sente um ponta de ciúmes, mas não fala nada. Ikki parte para seu lugar de meditação preferido, o último piso do Hospital onde ele tinha uma vista panorâmica, ele toma duas pílulas de Vicodim e começa a pensar, como isso poderia estar acontecendo com ele, era muito problema para uma pessoa só, Radamanthis e Esmeralda, Pandora e seus encontros e agora ele havia perdido seu único porto seguro, Shun. Ele refaz todos os passos sobre o diagnóstico, pensava e cada vez mais sentia que estava esquecendo de algum detalhe, mas qual seria? Seus pensamentos estavam mais profundos, foi quando seu irmão o despertou.

Shun: Como você está irmão?

Ikki: Eu não estou sendo objetivo Shun.

Shun: Tem algo haver com ontem?

Ikki: Não, tem haver com o passado.

Shun: Esmeralda?

Ikki: Eu não sei se a amo ou simplesmente a quero sofrer, a fazendo padecer com ele o que ela padeceu comigo e além do mais ele merece.

Shun: Você não a ama e sabes muito bem disso e em relação a ele por mais que mereça, eu sei que sua paixão pela medicina é mais forte que tudo.

Ikki: É Shun você pode ter razão, obrigado por estar aqui.

Shun: Eu sempre estarei aqui para te ajudar irmão.

Ikki: Se a cobra elétrica deixar.

Shun rolando os olhos: Ela não é ameaça para você, somos um casal normal.

Ikki estava pensativo, ficou analisando as palavras de Shun foi quando ele teve um estalo: Shun, ninguém é normal, obrigado irmão!... Ele sorriu para o irmão e saiu correndo na proporção que suas pernas permitiam, Shun meio confuso o seguiu, agora eles estavam na sala em que Radamanthis estava ele chega de maneira brusca.

Pandora: Ikki o que houve?

Ikki: Nada só tenho que conversar com nosso amiguinho.

Radamanthis: Quem está ai?

Ikki: Ola Radinha, como você está?

Radamanthis: Amamya, que você está fazendo aqui.

Ikki: Salvando o seu rabo para que tenhas que conviver com isso para sempre, mas você já deve estar acostumado com essa relação afinal trabalha pro cara que te deu uma surra.

Esmeralda: Ikki para com isso!

Shun: Já chega irmão.

Ikki: Não, eu sei que estou fazendo... Ele olha para Pandora, que mesmo sem entender o que ele pretendia confiava nele, ela só acenou para ele dando o sinal para ele continuar, esse olhar foi visto por Radamanthis que começou a sentir-se estranho e nervoso, era tudo que Ikki queria.

Ikki: Shiryu veja a tela da tomografia agora... Ele chega perto de Radamanthis e com uma grande seringa ele crava no peito de Radamanthis, deixando Esmeralda desesperada.

Esmeralda: Você vai matá-lo, Pandora faça alguma coisa.

Pandora: Não é preciso, Ikki salvou a vida dele.

Esmeralda: Como.

Ela ao se virar novamente para seu ex-marido ela viu a seringa cheia de um líquido preto, Ikki chama Minu e Shunrei: Levem isso para analise, vou estar na minha sala...depois dirigindo-se para Shiryu: Traga a tomografia.

Na sala todos estavam confusos com o que poderia ser, aquilo não era normal, as médicas estavam chegando abismadas com o resultado, elas falaram que era sangue com glóbulos mortos, ao invés de serem vermelhos eram pretos e que faziam a função totalmente inversa dos glóbulos normais, mas isso não existe na literatura médica, Shiryu era outro que estava abismado com o resultado, a tomografia mostrava normal em quase todos os momentos exceto na hora que Ikki o provocou, a tomografia nessa hora se mostrava distorcida como se vários tumores existissem em todo o corpo mais explicitamente nos pontos de shakras e vitais .

Seiya: O que é isso afinal?

Ikki: Nome cientifico não existe, mas os lemurianos chamavam de "mal do cosmo"

Hyuouga: Mal do cosmo, como assim?

Esmeralda: Você está inventando uma doença agora Ikki?

Ikki: Não, o que acontece é que esquecemos um pequeno detalhe, nós não somos normais.

Pandora: Como assim?

Ikki: Você acha normal pessoas que já ressuscitaram, que protegem deuses e disparam raios de energia?

Seiya: O que você quer dizer é que o problema dele é referente à vida dele como guerreiro de Hades.

Ikki: Exato, os lemurianos eram os antigos pesquisadores dos guerreiros dos deuses, eles estudaram e catalogaram várias situações e comportamento dos guerreiros por séculos, eu ganhei o livro de manuscritos de literatura médica deles através do Shaka, parece que o Buda já imaginava que um dia isso poderia acontecer.

Minu: Mas o que exatamente é esse "Mal do Cosmo".

Ikki: Depois de varias batalhas e serem atingidos por outros cosmos com diferentes vibrações esses cosmos se anexam ao cosmo do atingido, dependendo da quantidade desses cosmos e de como é a vibração energética dele, esse simplesmente começa agir como um tumor dentro do organismo, fazendo com que os sentidos comecem a entrar em parafuso, é por isso que ele estava com afasia, deficiência motora, e entrava em convulsão.

Shiryu: E por que o sangue preto?

Ikki: Na realidade é uma reação do próprio corpo, ele age como o golpe do pegasus negro, você mais do que ninguém se lembra o que aconteceu com Seiya.

Seiya: Isso é verdade os sintomas foram semelhantes.

Jabu: Tudo bem, mas por que agora isso poderia ter ocorrido em Hades, por que agora?

Ikki: Isso eu não sei, só se ele tivesse travado uma batalha recente com alguém que tivesse um cosmo desequilibrado para ativar a reação ou que sofresse do mesmo mal, mas eu não conheci ninguém que tivesse isso.

_-Mas eu sim... _Todos se viraram para olhar quem havia falado e tiveram uma surpresa.

Ikki: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Shina: Vim falar com Shun... Ela se aproxima de Andrômeda e lhe dá um beijo.

Shunrei: Quem você conhece que teria esse problema?

Shina: Guilty

Ikki: O que?... Ele estava estático com a revelação, Esmeralda também.

Shina: Esses foi uns dos motivos de ele ir para Rainha da Morte.

Seiya: Mas ele está morto não poderia ter transmitido para Radamanthis.

Ikki: Mas Esmeralda sim.

Esmeralda: Eu...co...como assim.

Ikki: Você foi morta por ele, muito do cosmo dele pode ter ficado misturado com o seu e através do sexo você ter passado para ele essa energia.

Esmeralda: Então quase o matei.

Pandora: Calma tudo vai ficar bem, Ikki o que faremos.

Ikki: Precisamos filtrar o sangue dele e depois...

Pandora: Depois?

Ikki: Dar uma carga elétrica muito grande nele, mas milimetricamente localizado nos pontos certos e não existe equipamento que faça isso.

Shun: Nós não precisamos de equipamentos nos temos a pessoa perfeita para fazer isso.

Seiya: Quem?

Shun: Shina, o golpe dela tem descarga elétrica e ela pode sentir as diferenças de cosmo.

Shunre: Ikki ela é a nossa única esperança.

Ikki fica pensativo realmente era a única saída, ele observava Shina que estava assustada com o comentário do namorado. Ikki: Façam

Todos saem e começam a fazer os procedimentos.

**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS...**

Esmeralda estava segurando a mão do marido que estava desacordado há dois dias, ela estava cochilando quando houve alguém a chamando.

Pandora: Ele acordou?

Esmeralda: Ainda não... Nesse momento, ela sente as mãos dele se mexerem. Esmeralda: Você acordou! Como se sente.

Radamanthis: Bem melhor, como seu nascesse de novo.

Pandora: Que bom, vou chamar as enfermeiras para te verem, se tudo estiver legal você pode ir ainda hoje para casa.

Radamanthis: Obrigado Pandora.

Pandora acena e parte do quarto.

Ikki estava na sua sala brincando com sua bengala quando Heinstein aparece.

Ikki: O que houve mamãe?

Pandora: Radamanthis está melhor.

Ikki: Bom.

Pandora: Só queria te agradecer, o que você fez foi nobre.

Ikki: Tudo bem, mas me diz uma coisa como foi o seu encontro?

Pandora cabisbaixa: Um desastre.

Ikki se levanta e aproxima-se dela: Eu não te falei que esses encontros são idiotas.

Pandora: Eu preciso de alguém ao meu lado.

Ikki: Você já tem... Ele se aproxima chegando perto dos lábios dela quando um barulho os afasta. Era Esmeralda chegando.

Esmeralda: Oi Ikki posso falar com você

Pandora: Pode sim, eu já tenho que ir para meu escritório... Pandora sai da sala deixando os dois a sós.

Ikki: O que foi?

Esmeralda: Eu queria agradecer pelo que fez com meu marido, sei que você tem muita magoa dele, mas eu sei que esse episódio o mudou, até me pediu para eu te agradecer.

Ikki: As pessoas não mudam Esmeralda.

Esmeralda fica parada o olhando, ela da um sorriso melancólico e começa a confessar: Você sabe por que eu parti?

Ikki cabisbaixo: Porque eu sou um miserável.

Esmeralda: Não Ikki, você é o grande amor da minha vida, mas eu sei que não sou a sua.

Ikki: Eu fiquei de luto por você por anos, deixei a Pandora para ficar com você e me casei com você e ainda achas que não és?

Esmeralda: Eu sei disso, mas você errou em deixar a Pandora, será que só você não percebe a paixão, o amor, a dedicação e a cumplicidade que vocês dois têm chega a ser palpável, eu posso ter sido seu amor de juventude Ikki, mas amor verdadeiro para a eternidade você não tem por mim... Ela sorri e se aproxima de Ikki dando lhe um beijo na boca e sorri: Te cuida Ikki, e lute pra ser feliz... Ela estava saindo da porta quando ainda ouve Ikki dizer: Obrigado... Ela acena com a cabeça e parte deixando Ikki sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Horas se passam e o casal vai embora, Ikki estava na sua sala quando seu telefone toca.

Joe: Ikki, só pra te confirmar que o encontro da Pandora mixou.

Ikki: Ela me contou obrigado Joe.

Joe: Que isso Ikki, sabes que sempre vou ficar te devendo... Precisa de mim para mais alguma coisa?

Ikki: Mande a Luna lá em casa hoje.

Joe: Pode deixar.

Ikki desliga o telefone, e fica sorri, a melhor parte de ser médico é que geralmente as pessoas ficam em divida de gratidão e melhor ainda quando se salva a vida do único filho do dono da maior rede de sites e casas de relacionamentos e encontros do País os quais a Pandora sempre usava para seus encontros. Ikki não iria deixar ela se apaixonar por outro, iria lutar por ela, mas não hoje dessa vez ele queria ter alguém para fazer esquecer os dias passados.

**Nota do autor:**

**A – Capitulo mega gigante, mas é meu presente de aniversário para você, nesse dia 24 eu estarei um pouco mais velho então sem atualização nessa semana.**

**B – Se preparem para muitas novidades para a próxima historia.**

**C – Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam, a opinião de vocês é de suma importância para mim. E proveitando, deixo o meu grande agradecimento as minhas leituras que deixaram os reviews esse capitulo é para vocês, valeu a força.**

**D – Gostaram da cena Seiya e Minu? Eu achei bom e singelo sem muita apelação.**

**Bom é isso até o próximo capitulo.**


	6. Capítulo II Parte I

.

Em um templo religioso um rapaz estava pregando as palavras das escrituras sagradas para uma multidão, considerado o novo profeta Nick era tido como um garoto exemplar com uma vida muito regrada por seu pai Noah, um sacerdote bastante conhecido. Nick estava no meio do culto quando teve um mal súbito e caiu desmaiado causando um grande alvoroço...

Algumas semanas passaram desde o término do caso de Radamanthis isso para todos era um alívio, um caso inusitado como aquele fez a turma de diagnóstico ver que a partir daquele momento eles deveriam estar preparados para tudo, mas Ikki estava com bom humor nessas últimas semanas o que deixou o pessoal admirado, ele até liberou todos de irem trabalhar quando não houvesse caso, Pandora quando soube ficou louca e ao mesmo tempo surpresa, mas ele alegou que o pessoal precisava de uma folga e que ele teria mais privacidade para ver o seu seriado favorito. Mas nessa manhã Pandora tinha um caso e não estava com nenhuma vontade de dar uma folga para ele. Ela entrou na sala do diagnóstico e o encontrou brincando com sua bengala, mas o que mais a deixou estranhando era o fato que ele estava lá no horário.

Pandora: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ikki com ironia: Eu trabalho aqui.

Pandora: Isso eu sei, mas você chegar no horário é no mínimo estranho, o que anda aprontando Amamya.

Ikki: Nada, como deixei os meus lacaios de folga alguém tinha que trabalhar.

Pandora: Você se importando com os outros, conta outra.

Ikki sorriu e sarcástico: Ok, você venceu... na realidade eu liberei eles por quatro motivos.

Pandora arqueando a sobrancelha: Quais seriam?

Ikki com seu sorriso: Primeiro quero ter mais tempo para ver como anda essa historia de amor (fazia aspas com os dedos) do Shun, segundo tenho mais tempo para ver a minha série, terceiro é que eles quando voltarem vão estar me devendo tanto que não vão se importar quando mandá-los fazer meus horários na clínica.

Pandora: E o quarto?

Ikki: Fazer você se indignar a falar comigo e que nesse caso estivéssemos a sós.

Pandora sentiu-se incomodada com essa declaração: Por que a sós?

Ikki: Desde que Radamanthis foi embora você me evita, pensa que eu não percebi? Até os meus horários na clínica você não reclama mais... Ele se aproximava dela: Por que anda me evitando? Ainda está tentando encontrar alguém nesses encontros idiotas?

Pandora já estava ficando ofegante: Eu sou livre Ikki e não estou fugindo.

Ikki: Sério? Por que estás ficando vermelha?

Pandora relutante: Eu não estou.

Ikki: Não? Você está se portando como na época da faculdade quando brigávamos.

Pandora: Mas dessa vez não estamos brigando Ikki... Pandora já estava encostada na parede sentindo arrepios com a aproximação de Ikki: Tome, você tem um caso.

Ikki frustrado pega a pasta: O que ele tem?

Pandora: Ele é um rapaz que está sendo considerado um profeta, teve um desmaio ontem sem explicação.

_Profeta? Isso vai ser divertido_... Pensava Ikki: Ok, o caso é meu, vou esperar o pessoal chegar.

Pandora: Tudo bem... mais uma coisa, você ainda me deve 20 horas de clínica.

Ikki: Fica como agradecimento por ter ajudado seu juiz do inferno.

Pandora sorri: Aproveite, porque não terás como usar isso na próxima vez... Ela estava na direção da porta quando ainda o ouve falar que não iria esperá-la para sempre, ela reponde que ele não tinha motivos para esperar e sai deixando Ikki frustrado. Chegando a sua sala ela se joga na cadeira e se pergunta até quando iria resistir, até ela já estava com vontade de agarrá-lo, mas o medo de se machucar novamente era muito mais forte.

Shiryu e Shunrei estavam tomando o café da manhã, conversando sobre o movimento do hospital.

Shunrei: O movimento está calmo, estou até admirada.

Shiryu: Isso é verdade, também estou surpreso.

Shunrei: A parte boa é que temos mais tempo para nós.

Shiryu sorrindo: Mesmo se não estivesse calmo eu sempre teria tempo para você meu amor.

Shunrei sorriu e depositou um beijo no amado.

Em outro apartamento, Seiya e Minu depois de assumirem o namoro eles dividiam o tempo entre as casas de ambos, Minu despertou com o barulho de Seiya entrando no quarto trazendo o café.

Minu debochadamente: Você preparou o café para nós?

Seiya sorrindo: Não, eu preparei o café para você.

Minu: Que lindo! Obrigada.

Seiya a beijando: Você merece.

Minu: Ainda bem que as coisas estão calmas, dá para ficarmos mais um tempo descansando.

Seiya: Espero que continue assim por um bom tempo.

Shun estava no seu consultório lendo, quando seu querido irmão chega se jogando na cadeira a sua frente, Ikki o olha fixamente e Shun já sabia que lá vinha bomba.

Shun: Ainda não aprendesse a bater irmão.

Ikki: Como se eu não soubesse o que você estaria fazendo aqui.

Shun rolando os olhos: O que você quer Ikki

Ikki: Pandora continua me evitando, acho que perdi.

Shun Dê um tempo a ela e também com a vinda de Esmeralda muita coisa veio à tona.

Ikki: O que você quer que eu faça? Deixar ela se envolver com qualquer estúpido?

Shun: Talvez isso seja uma boa, a deixe viver quem sabe ela não percebe mais rápido que é para vocês ficarem juntos.

Ikki se levantando: Talvez você esteja certo, mas eu não vou esperá-la para sempre.

Shun suspirando: Já pensou na possibilidade de não ser ela? Eu acho que o seu maior medo não é perder ela, mas sim de realmente tentar se apaixonar por alguém, porque ela você já conhece, mas entregar seu coração para alguém que realmente o faça tremer e seja desconhecida, você não está preparado para isso.

Ikki: Seu caso com a Shina está te deixando muito sentimental Shun... Ikki o olha e sai como se Shun tivesse falado a mais pura verdade, será que ele amava realmente Pandora por esse motivo, por terem uma história e ele ter medo de conhecer e se apaixonar por alguma desconhecida? Ikki estava passando pelo corredor quando olha para o relógio era hora de ver sua novela matinal.

Jabu e Hyouga estavam chegando à sala, estranharam não haver ninguém ainda.

Jabu: Ninguém aqui.

Hyouga: Acho que não deve ter caso.

Jabu olhando seu Pager tocando: Falaste cedo demais.

Nesse momento Jabu e Hyouga saem em direção do quarto de Nick lá o encontram falando de forma estranha e seu pai e enfermeiros tentando acalmá-lo.

Hyouga: O que houve?

Enfermeira: Ele começou a falar que estava ouvindo vozes e queria sair da sala.

Jabu: Isso é alucinação, dêem um sedativo.

Noah: Por que você acha que é alucinação?

Hyouga: Ele não estava ouvindo vozes?

Noah: Sim ele ouve, ele fala com Deus.

Jabu espantado: O que?

Ikki estava na sala de obstetrícia do hospital, esparramado no sofá mexendo freneticamente no controle quando chegam dois médicos o interpelando.

Médico: Amamya que você está fazendo aqui?

Ikki sem tirar os olhos da TV: Não parece óbvio, estou vendo a novela.

Médico 2: Por que você não está na sua sala? Aqui é somente para os obstetras.

Ikki: Porque a minha TV está estragada e acho um crime essa TV enorme não ser usada.

Medico: Você não pode ficar aqui.

Ikki sorrindo: E quem vai me impedir.

_O que você já está aprontando Ikki?..._ Falava Eire que estava chegando ao local.

Medico 2: Doutora Eire, fale para Ikki que ele não pode ficar aqui.

Eire: Ikki, você sabe que essa sala é restrita.

Ikki: Por que vocês têm a melhor TV do hospital?

Eire: Porque pagamos por ela... falava sarcasticamente.

Ikki a olhou fixamente: Você sabe que se eu sair eu vou fazer com que seu namorado tenha tantos casos que ele só vai te ver quando você estiver usando fralda geriátrica.

Eire assustada: Você não...

Ikki: Teria coragem sim.

Eire vencida: Fique aqui hoje, mas na próxima vez é melhor que tenhas um parto para fazer.

Ikki sorrindo: Hyouga agradece pela sua generosidade, imagine quanta saudade ele teria... Ele se vira e olha para os outros médicos: Ouviram a chefa, querem sentar e olhar a novela?...Falava sarcasticamente.

Pandora estava em sua sala conversando com Jabu e Hyouga sobre o caso.

Hyouga: O pai alega que o filho é um profeta, não aceita fazer nenhum exame.

Jabu: Assim fica impossível de sabermos o que ele tem, Heinstein.

Pandora: O que foi que aconteceu?

Jabu: Nós falamos que poderia ser alucinações e o pai se indignou.

Pandora suspirando: Isso vai me dar dor de cabeça, os outros já chegaram?

Jabu: Não sabemos, é melhor irmos até a sala e ver se estão com Ikki.

Na sala de diagnóstico, Seiya e Minu haviam chegado um pouco antes de Shunrei e Shiryu, eles estavam conversando quando chegam Jabu e Hyouga acompanhados de Heinstein que começaram a falar do novo caso.

Jabu: Adolescente dezenove anos, alucinações e desmaio.

Seiya: Falta de vitamina, estafa mental.

Minu: Drogas.

Hyouga: Ele alega falar com Deus, não deve ser drogado.

Shiryu: Ele é religioso?

Pandora: Sim.

Shunrei: Quem sabe ele realmente não fale com Deus.

_- Falar com Deus mostra que você é religioso, mas ouvir ele te responder mostra que você é um psicótico..._ Falava Ikki chegando a sua sala e se jogando na cadeira.

Pandora: O que você sugere?

Ikki: Façam exames de sangue procurando drogas.

Jabu: O pai dele se recusa a fazer exames.

Ikki: Tente de novo, Jabu e Shunrei vão visitar o nosso profeta. Seiya e Minu tentem convencer o pai a permitir os exames, Shiryu e Hyouga vão até a casa dele ver se encontram alguma coisa suspeita.

Todos partiram, deixando Ikki e Pandora sozinhos.

Pandora: E se o Noah não permitir os exames.

Ikki: Então é melhor dar alta ao filho dele ou arranjar um bom advogado... Falava Ikki tomando duas pílulas de Vicodin

Pandora: Ikki sobre hoje de manhã.

Ikki: Esqueça Pandora... Ikki levanta-se e vai em direção a porta.

Pandora: Aonde você vai?

Ikki: Para a clínica... Ikki parte para a clínica que estava realmente um caos sendo seguido por Pandora que queria terminar o assunto com ele, chegando ao local viram um grupo de pessoas reclamando da velocidade do atendimento.

Homem 1: Isso aqui é um absurdo não tem ninguém para atender.

Recepcionista: Todos nossos médicos estão atendendo é só aguardar um momento.

Ikki: Que está acontecendo aqui.

A recepcionista explica a situação para ele e Pandora que agora conseguiu o alcançar, o grupo estava falando do absurdo que era a demora, nesse momento Ikki na maior de sua "delicadeza" começou a agir.

Ikki: Bom dia sou Ikki Amamya, médico nefrologista e especialista em infectologias e diagnósticos raros, daqui a meia hora (ele olhava o relógio) vai começar a minha série favorita e assim como você não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar aqui, então vamos fazer uma consulta em grupo e acabar logo com isso, você...Ele apontava para um senhor de idade que reclamava de dormência no braço o qual pensava que poderia ser principio de infarto.

Senhor: Sim.

Ikki: Esse relógio é novo não é?

O senhor acenou positivamente e Ikki continuou: Então troque a pulseira e você vai ver como vai acabar o seu problema de dormência... Ikki agora olhou para uma moça que estava reclamando de grandes dores nas pernas. Ikki: Para quando é o casamento?

Mulher surpresa: Daqui a quatro semanas, mas como você sabe.

Ikki: Nenhuma mulher sai por aí com uma revista de decoração de festa na bolsa por nada... Ele aponta para a bolsa dela que estava aberta e continua: E também mulheres só usam tênis de corrida em duas ocasiões, para procurar alguém no parque que não é seu caso pela aliança, quando estão muito gorda que não entram no vestido de noivas que fizeram a prova meses antes de ficarem nervosas e comerem compulsivamente...diminua o tempo de corrida ou compre um tênis melhor... A mulher ficou envergonhada por Ikki ter acertado o que estava acontecendo, Pandora estava abismada, e o resto dos pacientes também.

Ikki: Próximo?

O resto dos pacientes preferiu esperar o próximo médico, Ikki saiu de lá com seu melhor sorriso no rosto ironizando para Pandora que nem os pacientes o queriam na clínica, ele já estava saindo quando chega um casal de amigos.

Ikki: Aiolia que você esta fazendo aqui.

Aiolia aflito: Ikki é a Marin ela não está bem.

Pandora: Como assim?

Aiolia: Ela esta tendo desmaio e está sempre muito pálida.

Pandora pensativa: Ikki será que não é algo parecido com o caso do Nick

Ikki: Deixe-me vê-la.

Chegando a sala em que Marin estava ela logo cumprimentou Ikki e Pandora, Ikki examinou ela rapidamente e concluiu: Você tem um parasita.

Aiolia, Marin & Pandora assustados: Parasita?

Ikki sorrindo: Não se preocupem, esse parasita não fica muito tempo no corpo do hospedeiro e no seu caso no máximo seis meses, mas o interessante é que o hospedeiro se afeiçoa tanto a esse parasita que quando ele sai lhe dão até nome.

Marin confusa: Eu não entendi.

Ikki pega a maquina de ultrassom e passa na barriga de Marin: Marin você está grávida.

Aiolia surpreso: Eu não acredito.

Pandora e o casal comemoram a noticia enquanto Ikki ia embora.

Marin: Ikki, posso te pedir uma coisa.

Ikki irônico: Não vou ser o padrinho dele.

Marin sorrindo: Não é isso, é que essa notícia me pegou de surpresa, será que você poderia me ajudar a encontrar alguém para acompanhar o meu pré-natal?

Ikki pensou um pouco e um sorriso sarcástico nasceu dele: Claro tenho a pessoa perfeita.

Aiolia: Quem?

Ikki: Eu

Pandora surpresa: Você?

Ikki: Eu irei fazer não só o pré-natal como o parto da Marin, vai ser o meu presente para vocês.

Marin emocionada: Muito obrigada.

Pandora: Você me surpreendeu.

Ikki saiu sorridente, agora teria uma boa desculpa para olhar sua novela naquela TV enorme.

Jabu, Seiya, Minu e Shunrei chegaram no quarto que estava Nick e foram falar com seu pai.

Jabu: Viemos ver como ele está.

Noah: Ele está melhor, pelo menos não teve nenhuma reação agressiva.

Seiya: Senhor Noah nós gostaríamos de coletar amostra de sangue do seu filho.

Noah: Para que?

Minu: Exames de rotinas.

Noah: Como por exemplo?

Seiya: Viroses essas coisas.

Noah olhando desconfiado: Vocês acham que ele é louco, por não entender o dom dele.

Seiya: Senhor acredite todos nós acreditamos em Deus, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja perfeito.

Noah: O que você quer dizer?

Seiya: Esse tipo de sintomas pode ser conseqüência de drogas.

Noah irritado: ISSO É UM ABSURDO, EU QUERO FALAR COM A RESPONSÁVEL DESSE HOSPITAL.

Minu irritado por Seiya ter falado demais o olha com reprovação e tenta contornar a situação, mas era tarde demais Noah já estava indo em direção a sala de Pandora. No local ele chega muito irritado e falando muito alto.

Noah: Eu quero outros médicos para cuidar do meu filho.

Pandora: Por favor se acalme, esse grupo é o melhor do hospital.

Noah: Um grupo que não tem fé, não merece cuidar de meu filho.

_- Você acredita em Deus?_... Falava Ikki que até agora estava sentado numa cadeira ouvindo a discussão.

Noah: Claro.

Ikki: Mas você entende todo o modo dele agir, todos os seus mandamentos.

Noah confuso: Não

Ikki: Mas mesmo assim você aceita e cumpre não é?

Noah: Sim.

Ikki serio: Então deixe eu te falar uma coisa...Esse hospital é meu Olimpo e eu sou Dr. ZEUS, é melhor você fazer o que falamos ou seu filho pode realmente falar com Deus pessoalmente.

Noah: Vocês não acreditam que ele seja um enviado de Deus.

Ikki irônico: Claro que acreditamos, veja o nosso caso, eu e meus funcionários somos guarda-costas de Atena, ela (apontava para Pandora) é secretária de Hades que usa o corpo do meu irmão, eu tenho um amigo que é encarnação de Buda. Resumindo todos nesse hospital são religiosos.

Noah irritado: Você está brincando comigo... Olhando para Pandora: Eu quero outro médico.

Ikki: E eu quero uma TV de 49 polegadas na minha sala, mas nem sempre podemos ter tudo, se você quer seu filho bem então terá que cooperar.

Noah irritado: Eu quero uma segunda opinião... Ele sai da sala deixando Pandora muito nervosa.

Pandora: Que vamos fazer? E por que você tinha que falar esse tipo de coisa pra ele.

Ikki: Como se ele acreditasse no que falei, eu já disse quando falamos com Deus é porque somos religiosos, mas quando ele responde é porque somos psicóticos.

Pandora: Então somos psicóticos?

Ikki irônico: Até demais.

Nesse momento, uma batida na porta os fazem pararem o assunto, quando a porta abre, uma adolescente com rosto jovial trajando uma roupa executiva entra.

Ikki: Irene o que você está fazendo aqui?

Irene: Oi pai...Ela chega e dá um beijo nele: Eu liguei pro tio Seiya para ver se o senhor estava aqui, queria te ver.

Pandora indo abraçá-la: Minha querida que saudades.

Irene: Oi mãe **(N.A: Irene chama Pandora e Esmeralda de mãe)**... tudo bem? Está tudo certo para o concerto de amanhã?

Ikki curioso: Que concerto?

Pandora envergonhada: O concerto que Sorento, Mime e Orfeu vão fazer no coliseu.

Irene: É a Saori que está patrocinando através da empresa de advocacia e eu sou a responsável pelo evento.

Ikki arqueando a sobrancelha: E por que eu não sabia?

Irene: Mas a Pand disse que iria te avisar, o Sorento já entregou até os convites.

Pandora envergonhada: É que nessa correria eu esqueci, nem sei se vou poder ir.

Irene: Mas mãe...

Ikki: Não se preocupe, nós iremos.

Irene sorridente: Ótimo, então vou indo que tenho que preparar muita coisa para amanhã... Ela despede-se dos dois e parte deixando um Ikki pensativo e Pandora muito desconfortável.

Pandora sem jeito: Ikki desculpe, mas me esqueci completamente.

Ikki: Eu sei que você não se esqueceu Heinstein, você não queria que soubesse do seu novo pretendente.

Pandora surpresa: Pretendente?

Ikki: Sim, você está saindo com Sorento é por isso que não estás indo aos seus encontros às escuras.

Pandora confusa: Como você sabe.

Ikki: Não é só com nosso profeta que Deus fala, pelo menos esse ai você conhece e sabe a procedência,ele é limpinho, não tem doença... Nesse momento Ikki pára e sorri, Pandora não entende o que poderia ter acontecido.

Pandora curiosa: Ikki o que você tem?

Ikki: Uma epifânia, já sei o que esse Mick tem.

Pandora rolando os olhos: Nick.

Ikki: Que seja... Ikki sai em direção ao quarto dele e encontra o pessoal falando com Noah.

Noah: Chegou mais um.

Ikki: Oi para você também, onde está o Mick.

Todos: Nick.

Ikki: Pode ser também.

Ikki entra no quarto e vê o garoto que retribui o olhar com desconfiança.

Nick: Quem é você?

Ikki sentindo-se estranho: Sou seu médico.

Noah chegando ao quarto junto com os outros: Você quer dizer ex-médico.

Ikki irritado: Cale a boca.

Pandora: Ikki, o que é isso!

Ikki se dirigindo ao rapaz: Eu já sei qual é o seu problema.

Nick: Você não acredita que eu fale com Deus não é?

Ikki falando sinceramente: Eu acredito.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a declaração, Pandora não escondeu seu queixo aberto e seus amigos estavam com caras de quem não estavam entendendo nada.

Shunrei: Mas quando eu falei...

Ikki: Eu sei que eu falei.

Noah: Você quer convencê-lo a fazer esses exames, vocês não tem fé.

Ikki: E você é um péssimo pai.

Noah ficou estático com a declaração, todos não estavam reconhecendo Ikki daquela maneira, poderia se dizer que ele estava se preocupando com o paciente como Shun ficaria, será que finalmente o Andrômeda tinha colocado alguma coisa na cabeça dele. Ikki estava com um olhar sério num misto de melancolia bem diferente do jeito sarcástico que ele estava na sala de Pandora, ele mudou no momento que viu o rapaz.

Nick: Você então acredita em mim? Não pensa que eu seja um louco?

Ikki: Não, eu te vejo como um adolescente com um dom. Sabe os deuses não escolhem os perfeitos para serem seus mensageiros, isso está na história de qualquer religião, na realidade eles têm inveja de nós porque nascemos, crescemos e vivemos com paixão, dor, alegria coisas que eles nunca vão sentir dentro de suas onipotências... O pessoal que escutavam o entendia muito bem, eles já tinham lutado contra deuses e sabia do que ele estava falando, o grupo estava cada vez mais intrigado com Ikki naquele momento que continuaram a ouvi-lo.

Ikki: Acredito que esse seja nosso maior dom, vencer nossas imperfeições, viver com elas, mas principalmente viver com o maior dom que conquistamos ou por dádiva ou por luta.

Nick surpreso com as palavras dele: Qual?

Ikki: Livre arbítrio. Deve ser triste ser um adolescente com toda a vida e ter que se entregar a um dogma sem ter opção por ser filho de um sacerdote.

Noah indignado: Agora a culpa é minha, como ousa.

Ikki: Um dia você já perguntou como ele se sentia, tentou vê-lo com um adolescente que sente medo, que gosta de ir ao cinema e que pode se apaixonar?

Noah ficou calado e Nick começou a chorar: Você parece que sabe muita coisa sobre mim, Deus disse que mandaria um anjo para me ajudar, acho que esse é você.

Ikki deu um meio sorriso: Eu estou longe de ser um anjo, mas fui órfão como todos aqui, vivemos somente com o amor que nós dávamos um ao outro, vivemos com responsabilidades que muitas vezes não queríamos ter... Pandora e os outros estavam com as cabeças baixas, sentiam exatamente o que ele estava falando.

Ikki: Não é vergonha ser imperfeito, você tem que ser melhor para você mesmo a maior dádiva que temos é a vida e é para ela que temos nossa maior obrigação, você está doente e eu preciso que você aceite fazer os exames.

Nick: Você imagina o que eu tenho?

Ikki acenou com a cabeça, Noah indignando-se: Ele não vai fazer exames.

Ikki olhou para Nick que disse: Eu vou fazer sim pai.

Noah surpreendeu-se, Ikki sorriu deixando todos perplexos com a atitude dele.

Ikki: Não preciso fazer exames, só preciso que você me responda com sinceridade.

Nick acenou com a cabeça e Ikki perguntou: Você teve alguma relação sexual nesses últimos tempos?

Nick envergonhado: Sim.

Ikki: Você tem neurosífilis, isso explica seus sintomas. Ikki virando-se para Noah: O segundo problema do seu filho é a sua intransigência, deixe de ver ele como um profeta e o veja como um adolescente que precisa viver isso não vai desmerecer o dom dele em nada... Noah não sabia o que falar, mas sentia uma enorme vergonha por não conhecer o filho, sentiu-se como tivesse fracassado como pai.

Ikki para o grupo: Vocês sabem o que fazer medique ele e coloque-no em observação.

O grupo acatou a ordem e começou a fazer os procedimentos.

Mais tarde na sua sala da obstetrícia, Ikki estava brincando com sua bolinha olhando sua série quando os mesmo médicos apareceram.

Medico: O que você está fazendo aqui.

Ikki: Preparando-me para o pré-natal que eu vou fazer, vou precisar de vocês.

Medico: Para quando o parto?

Ikki: Daqui a seis meses.

Medico: Mas isso é muito tempo.

Ikki: Eire disse que eu precisava fazer um parto, mas ele não disse que era para agora... Ele falava ironicamente o que deixou o médico indignado que logo foi embora deixando Ikki triunfante, de repente Noah apareceu, Ikki o olhou e ficou surpreso com a visita, mas não deixou de vê-lo com ironia.

Noah: Queria agradecer por salvar meu filho.

Ikki: É meu dom.

Noah: Você estava certo, eu não o via como filho, mas sim como profeta. Graças a você eu aprendi como na escrituras que temos que dividir as situações.

Ikki: Mas você agora tem chance de acertar, o perdão também é um grande dom que Ele nos deu.

Noah sorriu e agradeceu deixando Ikki pensativo.

_-Dividir as situações? Boa idéia..._

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do Autor:**_

_**A – Desculpem a demora, mas estou super atarefado, não sei se gostaram desse capitulo talvez não esteja tão emocionante quanto os outros, mas ele era preciso para dar o gancho que eu precisava para as próximas partes. Antes de qualquer coisa gostaria de deixar escrito que não tenho nada contra a qualquer religião, eu só peguei a idéia de um episódio interessante de House para colocar na fic e também por que dentro do contexto eu precisava deixar o Ikki um pouco mais emocional para o que vai vir e para a deixa que Noah deu para ele no final, se preparem isso vai dar muita dor de cabeça para Shun e Shina.**_

_**B – Preparem-se para muitas surpresas e emoções nas próximas partes que eu prometo que sairá mais rápido que esta.**_

_**C- Espero que tenham gostado do dialogo de Ikki e a gravidez de Marin.**_

_**D – Mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam.**_

_**E – Sobre Irene, para quem não se lembra é a menina que Ikki salvou na Ilha Kanon eu coloquei na história como depois da morte do avô dela o Ikki a adotou, ela trabalha como advogada recém formada no setor jurídico da fundação Graad junto com Saga, Kanon, Esmeralda e companhia e tem tanto Pandora como Esmeralda como mãe já que ela conviveu com as duas no decorrer da sua vida, ela vai ter um papel bem interessante nesse capitulo.**_


	7. Capítulo II Parte II

.

Estava terminando o dia, Ikki agora estava em sua sala pensando em sua _miserable life _quando Minu entra.

Minu: Você está bem?

Ikki acena com a cabeça, Minu se aproxima e senta em sua frente.

Minu: O que aconteceu naquela sala?

Ikki: Psicologia, eu tinha que mostrar-me amigável para o Mick permitir os exames.

Minu arqueando a sobrancelha: Sério? Não me pareceu isso.

Ikki com um sorriso irônico: Por favor, Minu, você sabe que as pessoas não mudam e eu não seria diferente.

Minu o olha fixamente, ele pensa que a sua amiga iria ter um ataque de fúria habitual quando ele se mostra um mostro insensível, mas dessa vez ela o surpreendeu.

Minu: E _everybody lies_, não é? Eu já vi você daquela forma é a mesma forma que você ficava depois de proteger Shun ou quando vocês sofriam na mão do Tatsume... Ela levanta-se da cadeira e aproxima-se: Dentro de você existe um Ikki bem diferente que esse ai.

Ikki: O Seiya está te deixando muito sentimental Minu.

Minu sorrindo: Talvez, mas sabe que estou me sentindo melhor assim, deverias tentar também... E a propósito o nome do garoto é Nick, mas duvido que você não saiba... Ela sorri e vai embora deixando Ikki sozinho. Ele sorri, olha para o relógio e pega o telefone, ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer hoje.

Seiya estava no hall de entrada do hospital esperando Minu quando Shunrei e Shiryu chegaram convidando ele para ir ao bar que ficava perto do campus, ele fala que estava esperando a Minu que foi buscar algo na sala, nesse momento Hyouga chega falando que Nick já estava sendo medicado, foi quando Eire chega dando um beijo no namorado e falando da nova peripécia do chefe deles deixando todos rindo.

Seiya: Só o Ikki para fazer isso, que vício ele tem em novelas, séries...

Hyouga: Daqui a pouco ele vai fazer Pandora comprar uma TV de alta resolução para ele.

Eire: O pior que agora eu tenho que aturá-lo até o dia parto que ele vai fazer.

Shunrei: Você sabe quem é a vítima?

Eire: Eu desconfio que seja a Marin.

Shiryu: Será que o Leão vai ser papai.

Seiya: Agora só falta saber se vai ser um leão com asas ou uma águia de pêlos e que ruge.

Jabu que estava chegando: Muito engraçado! Logo vocês estão falando da Marin e do Aiolia?

Todos surpresos: Como você sabe?

Jabu: Aiolia passou no P.S agora pouco e me contou por isso demorei.

Seiya desacorçoado: E falando em demora. Cadê a Minu?

Minu correndo: Já cheguei.

Todos combinaram de ir ao bar, nesse momento chega Sorento e Irene, depois de se cumprimentarem e falarem sobre o evento de amanhã os quais todos confirmaram a presença, Irene foi falar com o Ikki enquanto Sorento tinha outra direção.

Pandora estava em sua sala pensando nos acontecimentos do dia quando foi acordada dos seus pensamentos pela batida da porta.

Sorento: Atrapalho?

Pandora dando um sorriso: Não, pode entrar.

Sorento senta-se a sua frente e sorri: Queria ver você.

Pandora: Eu também... e Irene?

Sorento: Foi falar com Ikki, você quer jantar?

Pandora: Desculpa, mas hoje eu não estou com cabeça, lamento.

Sorento um pouco aborrecido: Tudo bem.

Pandora: Mas quem sabe você não quer jantar lá em casa, poderíamos conversar um pouco.

Sorento com seu olhar sedutor: Eu adoraria.

Sorento olha fixamente para Pandora que sorri, ele se aproxima dela encostando seu corpo ao dela: Eu adorei aquele jantar no outro dia, você é uma companhia adorável.

Pandora sorri: Você é muito galanteador.

Sorento: Sou como qualquer homem que está atraído por uma mulher maravilhosa.

Pandora sorri, quando Sorento iria encostar seus lábios nos da médica, um barulho os afastou.

Irene irônica: Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Pandora um pouco envergonhada: Não Irene, você não estava com Ikki?

Irene: Estava, mas ele já partiu... mãe vou ficar na sua casa hoje, tudo bem?

Pandora um pouco confusa olhando para um Sorento um pouco frustrado: Pode sim, mas por que você não vai ficar com seu pai?

Irene olhando ela dando um sorriso irônico: Eu iria até ficar lá, mas ele me falou que tinha uns assuntos para resolver hoje, logo imaginei que iria empatar a noite dele e também eu estou com muitas saudades suas, você não se importa que eu fique com você, não é?

Pandora encabulada: Não filha, você sabe que não precisa pedir para ficar em minha casa, ela é sua também.

Irene sorridente: Ótimo, vamos logo então que tenho muitas coisas para te contar... Agora ela olhando para Sorento: E você Sorento, o que vais fazer?

Sorento frustrado: Eu vou para o hotel os rapazes devem estar me esperando, amanhã é o grande dia.

Irene sai com Pandora e Sorento parte para o hotel, Pandora imaginou que isso só podia ser praga do Ikki, mas não acreditaria que Irene empataria seus relacionamentos como o pai, mas mal sabe ela que a filha era muito ciumenta e já tinha percebido o affair dos dois.

O dia estava nascendo, em um apartamento o sol estava entrando no quarto revelando os corpos nus de um casal muito apaixonado.

Shina beijando Shun: Ei acorda dorminhoco.

Shun: Mais cinco minutos amor, nós trabalhamos somente à tarde.

Shina: Deixe de ser preguiçoso, vamos aproveitar a manhã.

Shun desperto olhando para amada: Quem sabe aproveitamos de uma maneira diferente.

Shina que estava se levantando fala sorrindo: Você pode me aproveitar dessa maneira mais tarde, seu bobo... Shun puxa Shina para cama novamente beijando-a de modo provocante, Shina já estava começando a achar a idéia de Shun tentadora, nesse momento a campanhia da porta toca.

Shun: Não abre, deixa tocar.

Shina rindo: Desculpa, mas sua proposta acabou de ser cancelada... Shun fez uma cara de birrento, enquanto Shina estava colocando um pijama para atender a porta, ela se dirige até a porta e ao abrir ela tem uma surpresa: Você? Que está fazendo aqui essa hora?

No refeitório do hospital o pessoal estava tomando café, Seiya e Jabu estavam com cara de cansados por causa da noitada no bar, Shiryu e Hyouga riam da cara deles, já as meninas estavam conversando animadamente sobre o concerto.

Minu: Vai ser ótimo sairmos um pouco, estamos sempre enfurnados no hospital.

Shunrei: É verdade, ei rapazes vocês não estão empolgados?

Minu: Eles estão assim por causa de ontem... não sabem beber... imagina se o nosso chefe vê eles assim.

Shiryu: E falando nele, onde ele está?

No apartamento.

Shina: VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR LOUCO!

Ikki irônico: Nada mais justo.

Shina furiosa: Você só pode estar de brincadeira.

Ikki irônico: É só uma questão de ponto de vista, nós temos que dividir as situações.

Shina alterada: SHUN FALE ALGUMA COISA.

Shun rindo internamente, falando com a cara de coitadinho olhando para os dois: Shina eu não posso, eu não vou me meter, você e Ikki são medonhos, possessivos e não vou ficar no meio de vocês dois.

Shina de boca aberta: Medonhos e possessivos?

Shun: Querida não me leve a mal, eu falo com todo o amor do mundo...

Shina o interrompendo: Ikki se quiser vá à justiça, mas eu não aceito.

Ikki sarcástico: Então você sabe que eu não vou sair daqui.

Shina: Você não...

Ikki: Faria sim...

Shun rindo da situação: Eu tive uma idéia.

Na sala de Pandora.

Pandora: Vocês estão brincando.

Ikki sério: Não.

Pandora cansada: Ikki você me deve horas na clinica, Shina tem cirurgia marcada, por que não vão trabalhar?

Ikki: Eu não saio daqui até você resolver essa questão.

Pandora muito desacorçoada: Por que Shun não decide.

Shina inconformada com a situação: Por que ele é um frouxo... Agora ela olhava para Shun: E falo isso querido com todo o amor do mundo.

Pandora vencida suspirando: Tudo bem qual é a proposta.

Ikki: Eu quero ficar com Shun nas terças, quintas e sábados e a Shina fica com as segundas, quartas e sextas.

Shina: Negativo se você quiser, fica só com as terças e quintas, eu não vou te deixar com ele no sábado.

Ikki irônico: Ainda te deixei com o domingo.

Shina sarcástica: Domingo! Você só pode estar brincando, te conhecendo bem vais deixar ele com tanta ressaca que ele não vai ter nem condições de se levantar no domingo e segunda-feira ninguém merece.

Ikki sorrindo: Como você pensa isso de mim.

Pandora: CHEGA!... Tudo bem, Ikki você fica essa semana com ele terças e quintas, Shina com as quartas e sextas, sábados e segundas vão ser intercaladas com os dois e o domingo a guarda dele é junta para ambos.

Ikki indignado: Por que eu não fico com o sábado.

Shina mais indignada: Por que deverias?

Ikki exaltado: Por que ele meu irmão, o sangue deveria ter prioridade!

Shina mais exaltada: Eu sou a esposa dele, eu é que tenho preferência.

Ikki e Pandora: Como é?

Shun: Shina...

Shina: CHEGA SHUN, EU NÃO VOU ESPERAR VOCÊ TER CORAGEM PARA FALAR COM ELE!

Ikki transtornado: SHUN O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO?

Shun muito envergonhado: Eu e a Shina casamos há cinco meses quando estávamos naquela convenção em Roma, eu queria te falar, mas foi tudo rápido e sabia que você ia tentar impedir e eu não queria te magoar.

Ikki fazia uma cara de como estivesse tomando a maior das punhaladas, ele olha para um Shun envergonhado e uma Shina muito irritada, depois ele olha fixamente para Pandora: AGORA SIM QUE EU QUERO FICAR COM O SABADO!!

A tarde passou calma tirando o fato que Ikki não falou com mais ninguém e Shina estava muito brava com Shun. A noite estava chegando e os casais estavam se preparando para o concerto.

Seiya: Minu vamos nos atrasar.

Minu: Só mais cinco minutos.

Seiya: Você falou isso há uma hora.

Minu: Seiya se eu sair feia eu te mato.

Seiya: Eu duvido que você...

Quando ele ia terminar de falar ele viu Minu saindo do quarto, linda em um vestido longo que mostrava suas curvas provocantes, sua maquiagem suave dava mais realce aos seus olhos.

Seiya: Você está linda.

Minu sorrindo: Obrigado, vamos?

No apartamento do casalzinho chinês a cena não foi muito diferente, Shiryu já estava pronto olhando para o relógio, quando Shunrei sai do quarto pronta, linda em um vestido oriental, Shiryu só pensou em uma coisa,_ que teria que esperar até o concerto para poder despi-la_.

Shunrei: Por que vocês homens se vestem tão rápidos, é só colocar um conjunto e pronto, não precisa se maquiar nem nada.

Shiryu: É só um pretexto para termos mais tempo de apreciarmos beleza como a sua meu amor.

Shunrei sorri pelo elogio do namorado e o beija, partindo logo em seguida.

No lar do casal Amamya.

Shun: Querida você ainda não vai falar comigo ainda.

Shina ainda não estava falando com Shun desde que chegaram do hospital, irritada ela só manteve a ida ao concerto por que gostava muito de Orfeu que havia ligado para ela para confirmar a presença, ela estava horas trancada no quarto.

Shun: Amor, por favor, me desculpe.

De repente Shina sai do quarto de uma maneira deslumbrante, linda num vestido que acentuava suas curvas e a cor de seus olhos deixando Shun de boca aberta.

Shun: Você está... linda.

Shina sorrindo: Está perdoado.

Shun se aproxima beijando-a: Me desculpe por hoje.

Shina: Tudo bem, ele é teu irmão faz parte da nossa família, vamos?

Shun: Ainda não falta uma coisa em você.

Shina fica sem entender, de repente Shun abre uma caixinha que estava em seu bolso e pega a mão dela colocando uma aliança.

Shun: Já está na hora de usarmos definitivamente isso e se você quiser podemos fazer um novo casamento, dessa vez na presença de todo mundo.

Shina encantada: Você tem certeza disso? E se Ikki não quiser ir.

Shun: Não importa, ele sempre vai ser meu irmão e duvido que ele não esteja no meu lado quando eu for para o altar de novo...Falava de uma maneira irônica.

Shina deu um beijo no marido e foram para o concerto.

O local já estava movimentado, centenas de pessoas faziam movimentação, repórteres, convidados, todos chegando para assistir o trio que era considerado os melhores instrumentistas da atualidade. Pandora chegou junto com Irene que estava apresentando ela para alguns convidados, Seiya e Minu estavam no local conversando com Shiryu e Shunrei quando Hyouga e Eire chegaram se entrosando na conversa, mais tarde chegaram Shun e Shina que foram cumprimentar os amigos e logo as alianças foram percebidas, depois de explicar a situação para eles que ficaram muito surpresos com a iniciativa de Shun e Shina, sentiram falta de alguém.

Eire: Seu irmão não vem Shun?

Shun: Duvido, ele não iria perder a festa promovida pela filha.

Seiya: Olha ele vindo.

De repente chega Ikki, desacompanhado trajando um gala e sua bengala, chegou perto da turma e os cumprimentou, depois de pegar um comprimido de Vicodim, ele pergunta se já não estava na hora e Hyouga falou que sim.

Ikki: Então vamos de uma vez que eu não agüento ficar mais em pé... Todos concordaram e foram para seus lugares.

Todos ficaram na primeira fila, com os casais de cada lado, Ikki ficou em uma ponta enquanto Irene e Pandora ficaram em outra. Ao abrir das cortinas todos começaram a aplaudir de repente aparecem os três instrumentistas, Mime e Orfeu ficaram na ponta tocando suas harpas enquanto Sorento ficou no meio com sua flauta. A melodia cantada era linda, todos estavam maravilhados, as mulheres estavam emocionadas, Irene estava orgulhosa por conseguir promover um espetáculo daquela proporção, Seiya e os outros estavam falando que não imaginavam que eles eram tão bons juntos, eles já haviam tocado mais de uma hora quando Mime pára e pega o microfone.

Mime: Agradecemos a presença de todos no espetáculo, espero que tenham gostado.

A multidão aplaudiu em seguida vieram pedidos de mais, foi quando Orfeu começou a falar.

Orfeu: Calma pessoal, ainda não é o final do espetáculo na realidade, gostaríamos de chamar alguém para tocar essas últimas músicas conosco... De repente os holofotes acenderam no meio do palco e de lá apareceu um piano de cauda.

Orfeu: Gostaríamos de chamar ao palco nosso amigo Ikki Amamya.

Todos ficaram surpresos, Ikki por sua vez olhou a cena envergonhado fuzilou os três com os olhos que davam sorrisos em retribuição, virou para o lado e viu seus amigos com cara de surpresos e Irene com a face maravilhada, não tinha escolha não iria fazer sua filha passar vergonha, levantou-se e indo até o local seguido de aplausos, cumprimentou a platéia e sentou. Ikki acenou para os músicos e sua orquestra e então começou a tocar sinfonias clássicas sendo seguido pelo trio. Mas uma pergunta pairou, _Como Ikki sabia tocar piano e tão bem?_

Pandora: Você combinou isso Irene?

Irene emocionada: Eu não sabia que ele tocava piano... você sabia?

Pandora surpresa: Não... Realmente já o tinha visto tocar guitarra, mas piano nunca, um misto de admiração e tristeza surgiu nela. Por que ele não poderia ser tão delicado quanto as canções que ele estava tocando.

Shina admirada: Você sabia?

Shun confuso: Não.

Seiya: Ele é muito bom.

Shiryu: Nem parece o mesmo Ikki.

Hyouga: Estou de boca aberta

Eire: Fiquem quietos!

O quarteto tocou mais uma hora, e despediram-se sendo aplaudidos por todos, causando muita emoção e admiração, no final do concerto, muitos vieram cumprimentar Irene pela a organização do espetáculo e elogiar sobre a aptidão do pai que nem ela mesma conhecia. Depois do espetáculo teve uma festa os quais todos foram convidados, em um grupo estavam os médicos conversando com os músicos e Irene, foi quando chegou Ikki trazendo duas taças de bebida que ofereceu para Pandora e Sorento, esse aceitou com um sorriso discreto, Pandora também aceitou com surpresa, será que Ikki estava aprontando alguma coisa?

Ikki para Mime: Como você soube?

Mime sorrindo: Não posso contar nem sob tortura, mas garanto que é uma grande admiradora sua.

Esse comentário deixou Pandora enciumada e Irene radiante.

Irene: Papai arrasando corações!

Ikki apenar sorriu vendo que Pandora estava incomodada com a declaração.

Seiya: Por que nunca nos contou que você tocava.

Ikki: Vocês nunca perguntaram.

Minu: Muito engraçado.

Ikki visivelmente entediado: Bom se vocês me derem licença eu vou indo.

Irene: Pai fica mais um pouco.

Ikki: Tudo bem, você vai para casa comigo?

Irene surpresa: Você não quer que fique com a Pand.

Ikki sorrindo: Não, acho que ela quer ficar em paz hoje... Ele olha para ela e Sorento, Pandora fica um pouco envergonhada com a declaração, mas como o resto não percebeu as entrelinhas ela preferiu ficar quieta.

O pessoal ficou mais um pouco, depois cada um foi partindo, Sorento levou Pandora para um lugar discreto e começou a conversar com ela.

Sorento: Amanhã eu estou indo embora, tenho um show em Veneza.

Pandora triste: Que pena.

Sorento: Eu queria ficar essa noite com você.

Pandora: Eu vou deixar Irene e Ikki em casa, em uma hora e meia estarei na minha...falava sorridente.

Sorento: É tempo suficiente para eu ir ao hotel tomar um banho e ir para lá.

Pandora sorriu e deu um beijo em Sorento, os dois voltaram para onde o resto do grupo estava, Ikki chamou Irene para irem embora e essa sem entender nada concordou, realmente já estava tarde. Pandora levou os dois para casa do infectologista que estava cansado, Irene demonstrava seu desagrado que chegando ao local foi a primeira a sair do carro sem dar muita questão de despedida.

Pandora: O que houve com ela.

Ikki irônico: E eu vou saber... Ikki olhou fixamente para Pandora: Sorento vai para sua casa, não é?

Pandora: Ikki...

Ikki: Tudo bem, eu já entendi que perdi.

Pandora: Eu não queria que fosse assim.

Ikki suspirando: Não importa mais, tchau Heinstein.

Pandora confusa: Tchau Amamya.

Entrando em casa Ikki viu Irene muito irritada olhando para ele.

Irene: Não acredito que você vai deixar ela ficar com o Sorento?

Ikki: O que eu posso fazer, a decisão é dela.

Irene: Poderias lutar, não é?

Ikki: Afinal você quer que eu fique com ela ou com a Esmeralda?

Irene indignada: Eu sei que a Esmeralda não vai largar o Radamanthis e a Pandora está aí, eu não acredito que vou ser uma mulher que tem duas mães e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma.

Ikki rindo: Deixa de ser dramática e acalme-se eu sei bem que estou fazendo.

Irene arqueando a sobrancelha: O que você aprontou?

Ikki se fazendo de inocente: Eu nada, só sinto que Pandora e Sorento vão ter bons sonhos hoje.

Pandora chegou em casa e rapidamente foi para o banho, colocou a melhor lingerie e sentou-se na cama pensando que a muito não mantinha relações com ninguém começou a pensar tanto que sentiu sono, pensou em descansar um pouco, quando Sorento chegasse ela estaria mais disposta. Sorento ao chegar no hotel também foi tomar banho, mas de repente sentiu-se meio pesado e decidiu dar uma relaxada na cama.

Na manhã seguinte... Sorento acordando de modo assustado: Meu Deus o que fiz, deixei Pandora esperando... Logo pegou o telefone e ligou para ela.

Pandora que estava literalmente babando no travesseiro foi despertada pelo barulho do celular: Alô

Sorento envergonhado: Pand me desculpa eu não sei o que aconteceu, lamento não ter aparecido, acho que fiquei muito cansado de uma hora pra outra.

Pandora pensativa: Tudo bem, na próxima quem sabe.

Sorento: Em uma semana eu volto e dessa vez nada vai nos perturbar.

Pandora sorrindo: Olha que vou cobrar... Ela se despede de Sorento e começa a pensar, isso estava muito estranho, ambos caíram de sono, de repente algo lhe veio à cabeça: Ikki!

Ikki depois de deixar Irene no aeroporto para se despedir dos músicos, foi para o hospital, ele estava em sua sala brincando com a bolinha de tênis quando Heinstein chega.

Pandora: O que você fez comigo e com o Sorento?

Ikki se fazendo de inocente: Eu nada.

Pandora irritada: Tinha algo naquela bebida.

Ikki irônico: Eu não tenho culpa se vocês beberam muito e não deram conta do recado, vai me colocar de castigo mamãe.

Pandora furiosa o fuzila com os olhos, de repente ela da um sorriso cínico: Não, vou te colocar para viajar.

Ikki confuso: Como?

Pandora: Você esqueceu o seminário sobre doenças infecto-contagiosas que vai acontecer no Panamá? Você é o convidado de honra, já confirmei sua presença, seu avião sai amanhã cedo, pode tirar o dia de folga para arrumar suas coisas... Ela joga a passagem para ele que fica surpreso com a atitude dela

Ikki surpreso: Eu não acredito...

Pandora irônica: Veja por um lado bom Ikki, você vai respirar novos ares... Ela se vira e antes de ir embora: Até daqui duas semanas...

_**In the next chapter from Ikki MD**_

_Ikk pensando: Até que isso vai ser divertido._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Shiryu: Esse caso está estranho._

_Minu: Acho que teremos que ligar para ele._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_- Olá Amamya... Uma linda mulher..._

_Ikki sorrindo: Você?..._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_**TBC**_

**Nota do autor:**

**A – Outro capitulo longo, mas dessa vez saiu rápido não é? Agora sim, vou poder entrar na parte da história que eu queria, se preparem para as novidades que vão vir.**

**B – Espero que tenham gostado dessa parte e mais uma vez ele não deixou seu irmão em paz.**

**C – Meus agradecimentos especiais para Thenshi e a Dora pelos reviews.**


	8. Capítulo II Parte III

.

_-Quase vinte quatro horas de viagem, essa a Heinstein me paga..._ Ikki pensando no golpe de mestre que Pandora o aplicou. Realmente mandar ele para o Panamá foi genial, até Ikki estava admirado, se uma lição que ele aprendeu naquele momento foi que os anos em que ela conviveu com ele serviram para Pandora aprender alguns truques. Mas agora não adiantava lamentar, ele já se encontrava dentro do avião a milhares de pés de altura rumo ao seminário, se havia uma coisa que ele odiava mais do que ter que ir para a clínica era ir a seminários aos quais ele se lembrava de ter ido somente a dois, um em Chicago e outro no Brasil. Ikki só esperava que este seminário não fosse chato e estúpido como a maioria. Ele vendo que ainda tinha muito chão, ou melhor, ar pela frente, toma uma dose de Vicodin e pega seu Ipod para ver se conseguia pelo menos pegar no sono até seu destino final.

No hospital tudo estava uma tranqüilidade, Seiya estava na ala dos terminais cuidando de alguns pacientes, pois era lá um dos seus lugares favoritos e que há muito não freqüentava, ainda mais por causa dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias. Shiryu estava na sala de diagnostico resolvendo alguns assuntos burocráticos como o relatório atrasado que Ikki não se indignava a fazer. Minu e Shunrei estavam no P.S ajudando aquele setor, Jabu estava na clínica junto com Hyouga. Enfim todos estavam calmos e tranqüilos para não dizerem entediados com a situação.

Pandora estava na sua sala lendo uns relatórios quando uma batida na porta a chama atenção, era Irene.

Irene: Oi Pand.

Pandora: Oi filha, tudo bem?

Irene: Tudo, só queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Pandora sentindo o que seria: É sobre a viagem de Ikki?

Irene: É sim, por que você o mandou, não é justo bem agora que eu estava aqui.

Pandora não havia pensado nisso, o fato de ela estar com tanta raiva de Ikki a fez esquecer que a filha estava ali visitando ele, sentiu-se envergonhada por isso, mas agora já era tarde nesse horário o médico já estava praticamente aterrizando no Panamá.

Pandora: Desculpe Irene, mas o convite foi feito há muito tempo, você sabe que Ikki é o infectologista mais importante do mundo nesse momento, e esse seminário é muito especial, haverá muitos médicos e instituições que precisam de idéias e conhecimentos de pessoas importantes como o seu pai, ainda mais que é um evento feito pela Fundação Graad.

Irene chateada: Mas ele é o meu pai, nem tive muito tempo com ele, não é justo.

Pandora entristecida: Desculpe se frustrei a sua folga, você já pensa em ir embora?

Irene: Não, antes de ir embora o pai falou com Kanon que me deixou ficar na filial daqui por um tempo, pelo menos até eu matar a saudade do meu ranzinza favorito.

Pandora mais leve: Que bom minha filha. Você vai ficar onde?

Irene: Vou ficar na casa dele.

Pandora um pouco enciumada: Por que você não fica na minha casa?

Irene irônica: Você não me convidou u.u ... e também não quero estragar o seu "romancezinho" com o Sorento.

Pandora séria: Você sabe que tu és mais importante e também que a minha casa é sua. Às vezes parece que não me tens como tua mãe.

Irene cabisbaixa: Não é isso, você sabe que eu te amo como minha mãe, desculpa se faço parecer ao contrario, mas é que eu queria você junto dele.

Pandora: Eu também quis muito, mas infelizmente nem sempre as coisas são como queremos Irene.

Irene fica cabisbaixa e Pandora vai ao seu encontro e a abraça dizendo que mesmo sendo daquele jeito que as coisas haviam acontecido, Ikki seria o grande amor dela, mas que nem sempre isso era suficiente para manter uma relação. Pandora alisa os cabelos da filha e diz que sempre vai estar ao lado dela e que a ama muito, Irene sorri e retribui o carinho.

No P.S Minu estava lendo uns prontuários quando uma enfermeira chega com a ficha de um paciente que estava apresentando inchaços no sistema digestivo e tinha sinais de demência. Minu achou interessante o caso seria uma boa distração se naquele momento o paciente não entrasse num quadro de ataque cardíaco.

No refeitório Shina estava lanchando junto com Jabu, Shiryu e Hyouga, foi quando Minu e Shunrei apareceram dizendo sobre o caso o que deixou o pessoal intrigado, perguntaram a Shina o que ela achava e essa falou que preferia ver os exames para poder tirar suas conclusões. Shun depois de cuidar do último paciente que tinha no dia chegou ao refeitório, cumprimentou o pessoal e foi dar um beijo na esposa.

Shina: Querido você ainda está usando aquela colônia fedorenta, eu te pedi que parasse.

Shun confuso: Mas amor eu não estou usando.

Shina irritada: Você quer dizer que eu sou maluca Shun, nunca pensei ouvir isso de você... Ela sai do refeitório com os olhos marejados.

Shun: Shina espera...

Shunrei: Espere Shun, deixe-me falar com ela... Fala ela saindo atrás da cardiologista.

Hyouga intrigado: Vocês andaram brigando, porque ontem vocês estavam tão bem?

Shun cabisbaixo: Ela está assim faz uns dias, acho que ela ainda está abalada com a morte de uma criança que não resistiu ao transplante. O humor dela está muito instável.

Minu sacudindo a cabeça: Homens vocês não vêem a um palmo dos narizes de vocês. Eu vou atrás dela também.

Os quatro ficam sem entender o que Minu quis dizer com aquilo, mas já era tarde para pedir explicação, pois ela tinha ido embora atrás da amiga. No banheiro, Minu ao entrar encontra Shunrei ajudando a Shina a se recompor depois de ter vomitado todo o lanche, branca como um papel Shina agora estava se lavando, ela olhava para o espelho com o aspecto cansado, falando para as amigas que achava que estava doente. Minu riu da cara dela o que fez Shunrei perguntar qual era a graça.

Minu: Eu tenho uma suspeita de qual seja a doença dela, venham comigo, vamos fazer uns exames.

No Panamá, Ikki acaba de aterrizar, entediado e com muita dor na perna, localiza um homem vestido como chofer segurando uma placa com seu nome, depois de apresentar-se ao homem este fala a Ikki que o levaria até o hotel onde seria feito o seminário. Ikki meio a contragosto aceita que este pegue a sua mala e partem para o resort que ficava no Parque Nacional de Soberania. Ao chegar ao local Ikki tem um ataque, o lugar era simplesmente... EXPETACULAR. Ele ria internamente pensando que se Pandora conhecesse o lugar teria trocado de lugar com ele, mas dane-se, se Zeus foi bom com ele com certeza iria aproveitar, já estava maquinando como iria fugir do seminário e aproveitar duas semanas naquele paraíso com direito a mares caribenhos.

Ikki pensando: Até que vai ser divertido.

No hospital o pessoal estava fazendo os exames sobre o paciente que Minu, Shiryu depois de pegar os exames que Jabu e Seiya haviam feitos ficou surpreso com os resultados, o de sangue estava limpo. Minu e Shunrei estavam chegando nesse momento.

Jabu: Meninas onde vocês estavam? A Shina está bem?

As duas cúmplices: Está sim, ela só precisava conversar um pouco. Mas e o paciente?

Seiya: Está limpo pelo menos nesses exames.

Shiryu: Esse caso está estranho.

Minu: Acho que teremos que ligar para ele.

Jabu: E sofrer as retaliações depois?

Ao chegar à recepção do resort Ikki logo foi atendido pela recepcionista que o informou que ele faria a abertura do evento, Ikki não gostou muito da idéia, mas depois que ela falou que depois da abertura ele só teria sua próxima palestra em quatro dias ele ficou mais tranqüilo, afinal ele poderia aproveitar mais do lugar e quem sabe conseguir alguma "amiga" para se divertir. A única exigência que ele fez foi que no seu quarto tivesse o canal que passava seu seriado favorito o que foi logo atendido, ao entrar no seu aposento ele tomou duas pílulas de seu remédio e foi tomar um banho, não ouvindo quando o seu telefone tocou.

No hospital.

Seiya apreensivo: Então Minu.

Minu: Nada, ele não atende.

Shiryu nervoso: Tenta novamente.

Minu já estava preste a discar novamente quando o Pager tocou, seu paciente estava piorando.

Pandora estava se preparando para ir embora, depois de receber um telefonema de Sorento que havia lhe alegrado, ela estava pensativa sentindo um vazio muito grande como se algo faltasse, logo percebeu o que era, por mais que não admitisse, Ikki fazia muita falta, tanta falta que ela estava ficando arrependida de ter mandado ele embora, por mais que ele a perturbasse em todos os sentidos ela sabia que ele era uma grande parte na vida dela, na realidade o que ela mais desejava era que Ikki tivesse uma crise de ciúmes de verdade e que lutasse por ela como ela sempre fez por ele, ela gostava de Sorento e sabia que ele merecia uma chance e pelos acontecimentos que estavam se desencadeando, tudo pendia a favor do antigo general marinha, uma angustia abateu sobre o seu coração, ela não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que algo de muito importante estava prestes a acontecer e talvez mudasse o rumo da vida de muitas pessoas para sempre.

O congresso estava prestes a começar e Ikki já estava no local, ele viu a chamada de Minu em seu celular, mas não retornou achando que seria mais uma bobagem ou alguma pergunta de como estava à viagem e se fosse algum caso médico ele sabia que eles poderiam resolver senão ligariam novamente para ele, Fênix já estava saturado de medicina naquele momento já bastava esses seminários. O mestre de cerimônias estava começando a apresentação.

Mestre de cerimônias: Boa noite senhoras e senhores, bem-vindos ao Congresso Anual de Doenças Infecto-Contagiosas e Oncologia da Associação Mundial de Medicina. É um grande prazer tê-los aqui nessa edição no Panamá e nessa edição temos uma grande surpresa, graças a Fundação Graad e ao hospital Atena's Hospital, temos conosco o maior especialista em infectologia e diagnóstico do mundo, eleito por seis anos seguidos como o melhor na área pela Associação Mundial de Medicina, com muito orgulho eu peço que recebam o Dr. Ikki Amamya.

O murmúrio foi inevitável, todos conheciam a fama e a lenda que Ikki havia se tornado, mas pouquíssimos o conheciam e era sabido que ele não gostava de congressos, muitos começaram a mover os olhos para descobrir quem era o tão ilustre convidado, por sua vez, Ikki estava constrangido com tanta agitação, mas seu orgulho naquele momento estava falando alto, como bom leonino por mais que não admitisse, ser os centros das atenções era muito bom. Ele subiu ao palco sob grande aplauso e um meio sorriso brotou então ele começou a falar.

Ikki: Boa noite a todos é um grande prazer estar aqui essa noite (P_**ensamento: Na realidade o episódio do General Hospital me daria mais prazer e por falar nisso, ele está começando agora, droga... a Pandora me paga**_), ao lado de grandes nomes da nossa medicina (P_**ensamento: Que eu não faço a mínima idéia quem sejam**_), gostaria de agradecer a oportunidade que me deram (P_**ensamento: Bom se é pra mostrar que eu sou o melhor, vamos começar**_)... Ikki começou a falar sobre sua história médica e sobre alguns casos, com piadas irônicas e sarcásticas que fizeram os expectadores rirem, a maioria estava atenta ao que ele estava falando muitos surpresos e admirados, com certeza naquele lugar ele era a celebridade. Depois de terminar a oratória, Ikki agradeceu e se despediu abaixo novamente de aplausos.

No hospital.

Seiya havia recorrido a Shun para saber o que ele achava sobre o estado do paciente, Shun depois de ver os exames concluiu que câncer não era, frustrando mais o pessoal, Hyouga estava ficando apreensivo então Shun falou para eles terem calma, mas nem Minu não estava conseguindo.

Minu: Ikki vai nos matar se nós perdermos um paciente.

Shun: Ikki não vai matar vocês se perderem um paciente, ele pode querer matar vocês se ele perceber que vocês não pensaram em todas as possibilidades como ele pensaria, morte faz parte da nossa profissão.

Shiryu: Se ele estivesse no nosso lugar o que ele faria.

Jabu: Além de fazer piadas irônicas e dizer que não era Lupos, talvez investigar o histórico do paciente.

Shun: Ótimo façam isso, quem sabe isso não ajuda vocês.

Seiya: Obrigado Shun, os genes do Ikki realmente corre nas tuas veias... Falava ele brincando.

Shun sorrindo: Alguma coisa eu tinha que aprender com ele. Bom pessoal eu vou para casa ver o que está acontecendo com a Shina... Falava um pouco cabisbaixo.

Shunrei: Relaxe Shun aposto que ela está bem.

Shun se despediu dos amigos enquanto o pessoal foi procurar indícios que poderiam levar ao diagnóstico do paciente.

No hotel, Ikki depois da apresentação e de todas as formalidades, fugiu do assédio se refugiando no lugar que ele mais gostou no local: o bar. Ikki estava tomando a sua dose de wisk ao som de uma música ao vivo, pensando na sua vida e em como estaria o hospital, foi quando o telefone tocou, era Seiya que explicou o caso para ele dizendo que o paciente havia tido ataques cardíacos, demência e dilatação no aparelho digestivo, Seiya também falou que tudo indicava que poderia ser Chagas, mas não havia aparecido nada no exame de sangue.

Ikki: Fizeram o exame como?

Seiya: Por exame eletrônico.

Ikki sorrindo: É muito difícil o tripanossomo aparecer em teste eletrônico Seiya, façam o exame à antiga e um teste de detecção do DNA do parasita por PCR (reação em cadeia da polimerase). Mas acredito que vocês estejam certos.

Seiya: Obrigado Ikki e como está o congresso?

Ikki sarcástico: Melhor impossível.

Seiya se despediu de Ikki que ficou pensando em como as "suas crianças" estavam crescendo, praticamente resolveram um caso dificil sem a ajuda dele somente com algumas informações, como a de que o paciente havia visitado a Argentina e teria bebido alguma bebida típica. Ele deu um sorriso e começou a pensar balançando seu copo. Nesse momento um vulto senta-se ao seu lado, mas ele nem se indignou a ver quem era, deveria ser qualquer pessoa que estava hospedada, mas logo ele veria que estava errado.

- Olá Amamya... Uma linda mulher com cabelos lisos e prateados com uma refinada elegância estava sorrindo para ele com um olhar penetrante, seu cheiro exalava uma fragrância hipnotizante, todos os homens do local estavam olhando para ela, seja de uma forma discreta ou até mesmo descarada. Mas ela estava alí com toda sua atenção para Ikki.

Ikki sorrindo: Você? Quanto tempo não a vejo Hilda?... Ikki surpreendeu-se, ver a antiga representante de Odin alí era a última coisa que ele esperava.

Hilda: Muito tempo,você nunca aparece nesses eventos.

Ikki: Verdade, mas o que você está fazendo aqui.

Hilda: Oras eu sou pediatra com especialização em oncologia infantil, nada mais justo que eu venha a esse tipo de congresso.

Ikki: Entendo, ainda com Siegfried?... Perguntava curioso.

Hilda sorrindo: Você sabe que eu não estou com ele desde da época da convenção em Chicago, nosso namoro não deu certo.

Ikki deu um sorriso( um sorriso de verdade): Sério, não acredito que vocês terminaram.

Hilda: Mas terminamos, o seu amigo professor se enjoou de mim.

Ikki: Impossível, linda e inteligente como você é, só um idiota para te dispensar para ficar com alguma aluninha sem cerebro.

Hilda sorrindo: Mas as coisas acontece desse jeito não é verdade, vocês preferem depois de uma certa idade pegar duas com idade de uma.

Ikki sorrindo: Mas você é muito nova ainda, só se ele virou um pedofilo.

Hilda sorrindo: Você continua muito "engraçado" Ikki. Eu soube do caso do Radamanthis, confesso que fiquei surpreso com sua atitude.

Ikki sarcástico: Você não vai querer estragar a conversa, não é.

Hilda com um olhar penetrante: Nem em um milhão de anos... Ela dá um sorriso para o médico e fica olhando o semblante dele.

Ikki olhando para ela: É bom ver alguém conhecido aqui.

Realmente Ikki estava facinado com a presença dela. Além de bela, ele sabia que ambos tinham muita coisa em comum, seja nas questões médicas nos quais Hilda era uma grande pediatra ou na questões pessoais pois tinham personalidades parecidas, se demonstravam uma rocha intransponíveis quando na realidade não passavam de pessoas carentes.

Hilda: Eu também acho, às vezes estamos rodeados por tantas pessoas, mas ao mesmo tempo sentindo-se solitarios.

Ikki cabisbaixo: Isso é verdade, você está muito sentimental Polaris.

Hilda com um semblante triste: Eu no final das contas sou uma mulher, Amamya. Tenho meus sonhos, como de ter filhos, casar, encontrar alguém que se fosse necessário iria até o inferno por mim.

Ikki: Eu te entendo, às vezes as coisas parecem não darem certo, eu estou nessa fase.

Hilda: Eu também, mas trocando de assunto você estava ótimo no concerto.

Ikki surpreso: Você estava lá.

Hilda sorrindo: Claro que eu estava, quem você acha que falou para o Mime que você tocava piano.

Ikki surpreso: Como você soube.

Hilda orgulhosa: Eu vi você tocando no naquela sala de hotel no congresso de Chicago, você pensava que estava sozinho.

Ikki intrigado: Por que você falou pro Mime?

Hilda um pouco corada olhando para baixo: Porque eu queria ouvir você tocar mais uma vez.

Ikki sorriu e levantou o queixo dela: Era só me pedir.

Hilda: Não quis parecer boba e também não saberia qual seria sua reação.

Ela olhou para ele e novamente olhou para baixo. Ikki sorriu não sabia por que, mas algo estava mudando dentro dele, talvez a intuição que algo interessante iria acontecer realmente estava certa, ele se afasta um pouco dela sem falar nada, Hilda pensou que ele estava indo embora e ficou um pouco desapontada, mas vê quando ele fala com recepcionista e volta ao encontro dela.

Ikki sério: Vem comigo.

Hilda arqueando a sobrancelha: Para onde.

Ikki não fala nada apenas estende a mão e fala para ela confiar nele, ela sorri e pega a mão. Ikki a conduz até uma sala dentro do hotel onde havia um piano, Hilda fica surpresa com aquilo, não pensava que Ikki podesse ser capaz de fazer um cavalheirismo daquele, ela sorri para ele e diz que ele era uma pessoa cheia de surpresas. Ikki sentasse no piano e começa a tocar uma melodia doce com um certo teor de romance, Hilda fica somente admirando a música sentada ao lado do instrumento. Ele toca por algum tempo até que eles percebem que as horas já haviam passado.

Hilda um pouco triste: Já está tarde, amanhã começa tudo de novo. Ouvir você tocar com certeza vai ser a melhor lembrança desse congresso.

Ikki sorrindo: Obrigado pelo elogio.

Hilda sorri e levanta-se, Ikki fecha o piano e aproxima-se de Hilda e beija a sua mão agradecendo pela compania, eles saem da sala. Ikki se oferece para acompanhar a médica até seu quarto, chegando no local.

Ikki: Bem senhorita, está sã e salva.

Hilda sorrindo: Também estando ao lado do mais forte cavalheiro de Atena quem teria medo.

Ikki rindo: Isso foi a muito tempo, hoje não passo de um relês aleijado... Ele falava mostrando a bengala.

Hilda sorri: Modéstia nunca foi o seu forte Amamya... boa noite... Falava abrindo a porta do quarto.

Ikki sorrindo: Boa noite Polaris.

Hilda entra no quarto sob o olhar penetrante de Ikki, depois ele se dirigiu ao seu quarto que ficava no andar de cima, pensando no dia de hoje que foi muito surpreendente até para sua mente priveligiada como ele gostava de falar, Hilda depois de fechar a porta se encostou na mesma pensando nas horas que teve ao lado do cavalheiro, riu um pouco e abriu a porta. Ikki estava esperando o elevador quando ouviu alguém o chamado, ele vira e encherga Hilda voltando.

Ikki sarcástico: Esqueceu de alguma coisa?

Hilda olhando fixamente: Sim, me esqueci disso.

Hilda o puxa pela camisa e lhe dá um beijo. Ikki fica surpreso no primeiro momento, mas não resiste e retribui o beijo com desejo, ele não havia imaginado que ela beijava tão bem, depois de se separarem sem ar.

Hilda: Agora sim, boa noite Ikki.

Ikki sorrindo: Não Hilda, agora a noite está apenas começando.

Hilda sorrindo: Mesmo o que vo...

Ela é surpreendida por Ikki que pega pela cintura a beija, puxando o corpo dela para junto ao seu, ela passa a mão pelos cabelos dele, enquanto ele a abraçava com força, quando estavam ficando sem folego Hilda o afasta olhando fixamente para ele. Ikki olhava diretamente para os belos olhos da médica esperando alguma reação, algum sinal. Hilda depois de alguns segundos sorri.

Hilda séria repetindo o mesmo gesto dele há algumas horas atrás: Vem comigo.

Ikki se lembrando da cena e fazendo a mesma arqueada de sobrancelha dela: Para onde?

Hilda sorri e Ikki retribui dando o seu melhor sorriso malicoso enquanto pegava a mão da médica que o conduzia até o seu quarto.

_**TBC**_

_**Nota.**_

**A – Espero que tenham gostado capítulo, acho que todos perceberam que eu gosto de casais bem incomuns...rsrs**

**B – Agora estou chegando ao ápice do capítulo( não pensem que é parte de hentai) que vai ser a viagem de volta, se preparem porque muita coisa vai acontecer. Só posso adiantar que nosso médico favorito vai ter que usar muito de suas habilidades para salvar a vidas de muita gente e principalmente a dele, não percam os capitulos que estão por vir.**

**C – Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos para Dorachan Yukida, T****enshiaburame pelos reviews, com certeza vocês são meus grandes incentivos, espero que estejam gostando. E ao johnny-johns não sei se chegasse a ver os restos dos capítulos, mas espero que goste dessa fic.**

**D – E ao outros leitores assíduos que não se manifestam, também os meus agradecimentos, sei que tem gente que não gosta de postar e respeito isso, mas quando quiserem estejam a vontade.**


	9. Capítulo II Parte IV

.

_**Nota do autor: Esse capítulo não terá casos médicos, ele vai mostrar o que aconteceu com nossos médicos até a viagem de volta de Ikki. Boa leitura.**_

Já estava amanhecendo, Ikki foi despertado por um delicioso aroma que havia ao seu lado, ele inspira e percebe que era o travesseiro de Hilda, ele sorri se lembrando da noite que teve, afinal ter uma noite ardente com uma mulher linda que o surpreendeu em todos os sentidos era muito bom e não ter que pagar pra isso era ÓTIMO, mas algo estava o intrigando: onde ela estaria agora. Ele acorda sonolento, mas para sua surpresa sem dor, algo que ele se admirou, fazia anos que ele não acordava sem ter que tomar uma dose do seu comprimido, mas dessa vez ele estava como se dizer... BEM. Ele vai até o banheiro se lavar, olhava no espelho o seu semblante, suspirou pensando que ainda tinha mais um dia de conferência, depois disso saiu do quarto onde encontrou Hilda vestida com a camisa que ele estava usando na noite passada, ele pensou o quanto essa imagem era sexy e como aquilo estava mexendo com ele. Ikki sacudiu a cabeça pensando que estava ficando sentimental demais, ele se aproxima de Hilda que ao perceber a presença dele o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

Hilda: Bom dia.

Ikki sorrindo maliciosamente pegando um pão na mesa do café: Seria melhor se você estivesse ainda na cama comigo.

Hilda falando alegremente: Você me esgotou sabia, não conhecia esse lado dos "santos" da Saori.

Ikki arqueando a sobrancelha: De santo eu não tenho nada.

Hilda sorriu com o comentário e depois de tomarem café, Ikki foi até o seu quarto para tomar um banho e se preparar para mais um dia de conferência. Chegando ao local ele encontrou Hilda, os dois sentaram-se junto para assistir as "emocionantes" palestras.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Seiya estava tomando café com a Minu falando sobre o dia anterior, orgulhoso, ele falava que terem resolvido o caso praticamente sem o Ikki que pela voz este se sentia não só admirado, mas também orgulhoso da equipe era para Pegasus motivo para comemorar. Minu sorriu do modo que o namorado falava por mais que um dia ele fora um grande guerreiro que combatia deuses, o fato dele ficar mais feliz do que uma criança que ganha doce só por ter tido a aprovação de Ikki que para todos eles era como um irmão mais velho era motivo de graça, ela pensava como uma pessoa como ele poderia ser tão infantil e ao mesmo tempo tão decidido. Ela se aproxima dele e dá um beijo estalado e sorri, ele fica sem entender o motivo, mas ganhar um beijo e principalmente da Minu era para ele era o suficiente.

Minu: Eu te amo meu crianção.

Seiya: Eu também te amo, eu estava pensando que poderíamos ir ao orfanato hoje.

Minu concordou com a idéia fazia alguns dias que eles não iam até lá. Depois do café, ligaram para Shiryu e Shunrei convidando para irem também, depois se arrumaram e foram para o local.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shiryu aproveitou que estavam de folga e foi com a Shunrei para o shopping passear, eles recebem o telefonema de Seiya que os convidaram para irem ao orfanato. Imediatamente aceitam e depois de aproveitarem um pouco mais do shopping, eles foram para o local onde o casal de amigos já estava esperando, eles conversaram com as crianças, contaram história, enfim fizeram tudo que eles gostariam que alguém fizesse se fossem eles nos lugares daquelas crianças. Mais tarde os casais foram jantar conversando sobre amenidades.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Já estava anoitecendo, Shun estava em casa arrumando uma surpresa para Shina, desde o episódio no refeitório eles não conversavam direito, Shun pensava que ela poderia estar triste com ele, afinal aquela história com Ikki, a morte da criança. Ele achava que poderia ter dado mais apoio a mulher. A única conversa que eles tinham tido hoje era a qual a Shina disse que iria ao hospital entregar uns relatórios no hospital mesmo sendo seu dia de folga. Shun não acreditou muito nisso, mas para ele isso foi uma boa, ele aproveitou a ausência dela e preparou um jantar a luz de velas para ela como pedido de desculpa, com direito a tapete de pétalas de rosas e tudo. Shina ao chegar estranhou tudo apagado, mas ao ver a penumbra das velas um sorriso nasceu, ela pensou se ele ia gostar da surpresa dela como ela gostou da dele. Shun apareceu na frente dela vestido uma camisa verde água que ela adorava, com os cabelos alinhados e com perfume que ela gostava, Shina ao vê-lo sorriu.

Shun: Eu sei que não estou sendo bom pra você nesses últimos dias, gostaria que você aceitasse jantar comigo essa noite como um pedido de desculpa desse seu marido atrapalhado.

Shina: Shun eu ...

Shun interrompendo: Shina eu te amo mais que qualquer coisa na minha vida, nunca pensei que eu iria senti isso por alguém. Se você quiser eu digo para o Ikki que essa história de divisão é loucura.

Shina sorrindo: Shun eu também te amo, mas o Ikki é seu irmão, é sua família.

Shun levando ela até a mesa, depois de afastar a cadeira para ela sentar: Você também é a minha família, ele tem que entender que a minha família agora é nós três.

Shina abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

Shun meio confuso: O que foi amor eu falei alguma coisa errada.

Shina olhando fixamente: Sim, sua família não é composta por três pessoas.

Shun triste: Não? Você quer se separar de mim?

Shina sorrindo: Não seu bobo, só disse que você errou a contagem.

Shun pensativo: Hum...você tem razão, havia me esquecido da minha sobrinha, Irene iria me matar.

Shina se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou dele pegando a mão do marido: Realmente você esqueceu-se dela, mas na realidade eu estava falando do seu filho... eu estou grávida Shun, parabéns você vai ser papai... Ela sorrindo: E vou ter mais um motivo para enlouquecer o seu irmão. É por isso que eu fui até o hospital, para pegar o exame que a Minu tinha feito ontem.

Shun não resiste e abraça a esposa beijando-a, ele a fazia rir com os planos que eles estavam fazendo para o futuro da criança que estava por vir.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A conferência estava chegando ao fim, no final das contas para Ikki essa viagem foi muito proveitosa, ele além de ter certeza que era o melhor no que fazia teve a maravilhosa experiência com Hilda, eles não se afastaram um dia sequer, mas depois de vários dias Ikki e Hilda sabiam que o dia da despedida estava para chegar.

Hilda triste: Amanhã estamos de partida.

Ikki: Por que você não vem trabalhar no hospital comigo?

Hilda esperançosa: Por que você quer que eu faça isso?

Ikki nesse momento não sabia o que responder, ou melhor, admitir o porquê ele queria ela trabalhando no hospital ao lado dele, mas o seu medo era maior. Ele já havia sofrido demais com Esmeralda e Heinstein, ele não sabia o que ele estava sentindo por Hilda, mas ele sabia que era algo diferente e para surpresa dele era um sentimento muito bom, ele sabia que jamais havia sentindo isso por nenhuma de suas mulheres.

Ikki: Por que você seria uma ótima aquisição para o hospital.

Hilda arqueando a sobrancelha: Só por isso?

Ikki sem ação pelas atitudes **(leia-se pressão da Hilda):** Eu vou para o meu quarto, conversamos amanhã antes do vôo... Ikki sai, deixando Hilda olhando o partir com um sorriso triste no rosto.

Hilda pensando: _Eu já tenho a minha resposta Fênix._

Ikki chega ao seu quarto e desaba no sofá pensando no que estava sentindo, ele se odiava se sentir vulnerável. Mas ele não poderia se dar uma chance? Ele pensava nisso e em muitas outras coisas, ele se lembrou de uma conversa que teve com Shun:___**Já pensou na possibilidade de não ser ela? Eu acho que o seu maior medo não é perder ela, mas sim de realmente tentar se apaixonar por alguém, porque ela você já conhece, mas entregar seu coração para alguém que realmente o faça tremer e seja desconhecida, você não está preparado para isso.**_ Ele pensava em tudo que havia acontecido na vida que teve quando era guerreiro, na faculdade, em seu relacionamento tanto com Pandora e Esmeralda, ele teve que admitir que não foi um homem exemplar para ambas, mas não entendia por que motivos ele não dava certo em seus relacionamentos. Ele suspira e toma duas pílulas de Vicodin para ter animo de arrumar a suas coisas para a viagem, sorte que não tinha muito que arrumar. E assim ele fica toda noite pensando e bebendo, até que ao amanhecer ele tomou uma decisão. Ele vai até o quarto de Hilda, mas depois de bater insistentemente, a porta não se abre, ele sente uma angustia e se dirige até a recepção onde pergunta sobre Hilda.

Recepcionista: A senhorita Polaris, deixou o hotel há quinze minutos, ela vai pegar o avião em uma hora.

Ikki se assusta com a noticia, olha para a recepcionista e manda que ela providencie o chofer para levá-lo ao aeroporto. Hilda estava chegando ao local, pensando nos dias que teve no Panamá, ela sorria pensando nas lembranças desses quatorze dias, ter um concerto particular, ter a experiência que teve com Ikki eram coisas para se guardar, mas ela se lamentava que isso não poderia ser para sempre, uma lágrima escorreu solitária de seus olhos. Mas ela tinha que seguir em frente, ela se aproxima do balcão de embarque, quando é surpreendida por um chamado.

Ikki ofegante: Hilda.

Hilda: Ikki o que você está fazendo aqui?

Ikki: Por que você foi embora sem se despedir?

Hilda séria: Eu perguntei primeiro.

Ikki sarcástico: Eu sou o aleijado, tenho preferência.

Hilda sorriu: Meu vôo para Alemanha é daqui a pouco e não fui eu que fugi ontem da conversa, Amamya.

Ikki: Eu sei.

Hilda séria: Tudo bem Ikki, foi bom o que vivemos, eu nunca vou esquecer, mas sei que não me queres e como eu já te falei, por mais que eu aparente ser uma pessoa fria, eu não passo de uma mulher com sonhos os quais você não está disposto a realizar, eu não quero disputar alguém com a Heinstein ou com a Esmeralda.

Ikki atordoado: Hilda deix...

Hilda o interrompendo: Tudo bem Ikki... Ela se aproxima dele e o beija: Está na hora do meu vôo, nunca irei esquecer esses dias... Ela se afasta de Ikki antes que ele veja as lágrimas caindo, ela anda rapidamente, mas é parada pelo grito de Ikki.

Ikki: EU IRIA ATÉ AO INFERNO POR VOCÊ, POLARIS...

Ao falar isso todos que estavam em volta olharam para o casal, Ikki se repreendia pelo ímpeto, mas alguma coisa deveria ser feita, ele não iria deixar a oportunidade passar. Hilda fica estática observando a aproximação do médico.

Ikki: Você me fez andar como um louco até aqui, não deixou eu falar nada sua teimosa, quando eu sai ontem do seu quarto eu estava atordoado com a reposta que eu mesmo já sabia, eu quero você no hospital não só porque você seria uma boa aquisição para o hospital, mas também por ... por...

Hilda arqueando a sobrancelha: Por?

Ikki envergonhado: Porque estou apaixonado por você, por que eu te amo... porra Hilda não faça isso ser mais difícil pra mim do que já é.

Hilda sorrindo: Eu também estou apaixonada por você seu ranzinza... Ela dá um beijo longo no médico.

Ikki: Você vem comigo então?

Hilda sorrindo: Sabe que até que não será uma má idéia, estou devendo uma visita para Freya, você sabia que ela está namorando o Jabu?

Ikki sarcástico: Aquele unicórnio não me engana, eu sabia que ele tinha outro se mexendo dentro dele.

Hilda sorriu e Ikki estava aliviado, agora que ele tinha certeza que ela iria com ele uma tranqüilidade surgiu, mas ele ficou se perguntando como nunca havia percebido que o Jabu estava agarrando a Freya, ele sabia que ela estava trabalhando como psicóloga no hospital. Ele sempre achou que a loirinha iria ficar com o pato, mas depois que ele engrenou com Eire, Ikki não sabia de mais nada das confusões amorosas dos seus amigos, afinal já bastava às confusões que ele mesmo se metia.

Depois de algumas horas eles estavam entrando no avião, Hilda entrou primeiro vendo o local em quais eles iriam viajar. Ikki ao entrar já teve que mostrar sua "delicadeza" peculiar com um homem que no momento que Hilda passou não resistiu e cheirou o cabelo dela, Hilda não percebeu, mas Ikki se aproximou do homem pedindo licença para passar e como estivesse distraído pisou no pé do homem com a bengala.

Homem tossindo: Desculpe pode passar.

Ikki surpreso por ele não reclamar pela pisada: Obrigado... Outra coisa veja onde você mete seu nariz, aquela mulher é minha.

Homem tossindo novamente: Desculpe, eu não sabia.

Ikki sarcástico: Tudo bem, eu também não resisti quando senti pela primeira vez.

Hilda chama Ikki que vai até ela sentando ao seu lado.

Hilda séria: Por que você demorou?

Ikki também sério: Por que você tem que ser tão cheirosa?

Hilda confusa: Não entendi.

Ikki deu seu melhor sorriso malicioso e colocou seu Ipod dando um dos fones para Hilda, ela se aninhou no ombro do médico enquanto esperavam o avião partir.

_**Duas horas depois.**_

O avião estava em pleno vôo à milhas do Panamá, Hilda estava adormecida ao lado de Ikki, mas este não conseguia dormir, ele estava com o pressentimento que algo estava para acontecer. Ele também estava incomodado com o barulho de tosses que ele estava escutando. Ikki pensando: _Isso é praga da Heinstein. _Mas ao sentir Hilda se despertando ele logo esqueceu o seu mal humor. Isso até uma das aeromoças gritar.

Aeromoça: Por favor, um médico, tem um passageiro passando mal.

Hilda e Ikki se assustaram e foram até a aeromoça, Ikki olhou para o passageiro e constatou que era o mesmo do episódio da bengala. Ele o examina e olha para Hilda.

Hilda nervosa: o que ele tem?

Ikki apreensivo: Ele está morto.

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor dois:**_

**A – Espero que tenham gostado, agora sim iremos para parte boa da fic, o próximo capítulo se chamará: Pânico no Vôo.**

**B – Sei que essa parte foi meio parada, mas eu a usei mais como introdução para o próximo capítulo. Acho que o clímax dela ficou mesmo na cena Shun X Shina**

**C – Aos recados:**

**C1- Thenshiaburame: Você quer saber se o Fenrir vai aparecer... A resposta é: SIM... Aguarde.**

**C2: Dora Chan: Obrigado pelos reviews, que bom que você gosta de casais inusitados como eu.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


	10. Capítulo III Parte I

.

_**Pânico no vôo**_

_**Inicio da terceira hora de vôo.**_

O murmúrio foi inevitável tanto que os passageiros que estavam perto do falecido começaram ficar inquietos. Nada mais natural.

Hilda surpresa: Como assim morto?

Ikki sarcástico: Morto sabe, quando o coração para de bater e você fica gelado... Se dirigindo para aeromoça: Tem algum lugar para colocá-lo?

Aeromoça atordoada: Temos uma sala no final do avião.

Ikki sério: Então peça para alguém levar o corpo para lá.

A aeromoça sai e o murmúrio fica cada vez mais intenso. Depois de alguns minutos o corpo já havia sido transportado. Mas Ikki estava pensativo e isso foi percebido pela Hilda.

Hilda curiosa: Que foi querido? É por causa do morto?

Ikki sério: Em partes sim, mas acho que tem alguma coisa estranha.

Hilda se encostando ao ombro dele: Deve ter sido um ataque cardíaco só isso.

Ikki fica pensativo e beija a mulher e esperava não estar certo em suas desconfianças. Ele aperta o botão para chamar a aeromoça.

Aeromoça: Sim.

Ikki: Você tem como me conseguir os dados da pessoa que faleceu?

Aeromoça: Desculpe, mas isso é sigiloso.

Ikki se alterando: É melhor você me conseguir esses dados pela saúde de todos aqui nesse avião.

Hilda ao ouvir o comentário de Ikki se assusta: Como assim Ikki, pare de assustar a moça.

Ikki rolando os olhos: Hilda você não percebeu ainda? O cara teve um ataque fulminante, ele estava tossindo e olhe a sua volta quantos estão na mesma situação.

Hilda assustada: Você não esta pensando...

Ikki acena com a cabeça antes que ela termine a frase. Hilda olha para aeromoça que mesmo sem entender o que eles queriam falar estava assustada, a mudança nos semblantes dos dois foi visível.

Hilda falando com a aeromoça: Por favor, nos consiga informações sobre o homem.

Aeromoça falando baixo: Mas quais?

Hilda: Nome, o último lugar que ele esteve, em que ele trabalhava.

A aeromoça sai rapidamente deixando os dois conversando.

Hilda preocupada: Se você estiver certo.

Ikki a olhando fixamente: Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Além do mais, nosso cosmos nos protegerá por algum tempo.

Nesse momento Hilda baixa a cabeça e Ikki pressente que alguma coisa estava errada.

Ikki preocupado: Você não abdicou do seu cosmo para sair de Asgard não é?

Hilda ainda cabisbaixa: A metade dele. Era o único jeito.

Ikki sente seu sangue gelar, tanto que seu primeiro impulso foi abraçar Hilda o mais apertado que podia. E Hilda começa a chorar, ele levanta o rosto dela olhando fixamente.

Ikki sério: Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Eu prometo.

Nesse momento alguns passageiros olharam a cena e começaram a ficar inquietos. Alguns segundos mais tarde a aeromoça retorna e disfarçadamente entrega alguns objetos para Ikki.

Aeromoça: Aqui estão a carteira e passaporte do homem.

Ikki começa a investigar, descobriu que o nome do homem era Ralph, ele era antropólogo e sua última estádia foi na África. Ikki começa a analisar a situação e olha para Hilda com uma cara preocupada.

Hilda séria: E agora?

Ikki preocupado: Agora...

Ele não consegue terminar a frase. Uma mulher começa a ter convulsões e uma gritaria começa. Ikki corre com dificuldade até a moça, esta estava branca e com a respiração fraca. Ikki estava ficando cada vez mais preocupado com a situação. Ele pega uma chave que estava em seu bolso e aperta na perna da moça perguntando a ela se estava sentindo. A resposta foi: NÃO!

_- Nós vamos morrer!_ Era o que um passageiro exaltado gritou o que gerou mais alvoroço, mulheres começaram a chorar, outras começaram a abraçar seus filhos que estavam ficando assustados com a cena. Ikki se levanta e vai em direção a um comissário de bordo mais rápido que sua bengala permitia.

Ikki irritado: Faça esse idiota calar a boca.

O comissário tenta acalmar o passageiro com o auxilio de outras aeromoças, nesse momento outro comissário chega perguntando o que estava acontecendo, que eles não poderiam estar de pé. Ikki exaltado pega ele pelo cangote.

Ikki: Quantos passageiros têm nesse Boeing?

Comissário 2 assustado com a reação dele: Uns 400 aproximadamente.

Hilda se aproximando de Ikki tentando acalmá-lo: Amor se acalme.

Ikki respira fundo, sua perna estava ficando dolorida e os outros funcionários não estavam tendo sucesso em acalmar o passageiro. Ele chega perto do passageiro e dá um soco nele que automaticamente desmaia.

Ikki sério falando com Hilda e pegando dois comprimidos de Vicodin: Agora eu estou calmo.

Hilda ficou surpresa com a reação de Ikki e falou alterada: Por que você fez isso?

Ikki alterado: Por que quero proteger você.

Ikki falando com o comissário: Nós temos que voltar para o Panamá.

Comissário 2: Só quem pode permitir isso é o comandante.

Ikki nervoso: Me leve até ele... Falando com Hilda: Você não saia daqui... Falando com as aeromoças: Descubram quantas pessoas estão sentindo tosse ou algum sintoma estranho nesse avião.

Todos ficaram olhando parados para Ikki sem entender a reação dele, os passageiros estavam ficando cada vez mais exaltados.

Ikki gritando: Calem a boca! E vocês vão agora!

O comissário chama Ikki para acompanhá-lo, ele acena com a cabeça e antes de ir dá um beijo em Hilda: Tudo vai ficar bem.

Hilda acena com a cabeça positivamente e assisti quando ele vai em direção a gabine do comandante.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No hospital o final do expediente estava chegando e como de costume o pessoal estavam combinando de irem ao bar que fica próximo do campus para descontrair um pouco. Seiya e Shiryu estavam esperando as namoradas juntos de Jabu e Freya, Hyouga estava chegando com Eire logo na frente de Shun e Shina que ao chegar já foi alvo dos paparicos do pessoal, instantes mais tarde Minu e Shunrei chegam. No bar eles conseguiram uma mesa que acolhia todos onde conversavam alegremente.

Seiya: Ok pessoal. Vamos aproveitar essas ultimas horas de farra porque o chefe está chegando.

Shiryu: Você tem certeza?

Freya: A minha irmã estava nesse congresso e me telefonou dizendo que eles estavam vindo, provavelmente eles chegam amanhã de madrugada.

Shunrei intrigada: Como assim eles? A Hilda encontrou o Ikki lá?

Freya: Eu não entendi bem, mas acho que sim, afinal o Ikki era o homenageado do congresso.

Seiya: Será que Hilda e Ikki?

Minu rolando os olhos: Deixa de ser bobo, tudo para você tem que ter uma segunda intenção.

Seiya pensativo: Mas até que fariam um casal bonito, o que você acha Shun?

Shun analisando a situação: Eu acho que sim, eles têm muitas coisas em comum, mas não sei se ele teria coragem de investir em uma relação.

Shina sarcástica: Para que? Se ele deposita todo o amor dele em você.

Todos riram. Hyouga pergunta se Shun havia falado com ele nesses últimos dias.

Shun triste: Não, faz dias que eu não falo com ele.

Eire: Você não falou com ele que você vai ser pai?

Shina rindo: Não deixei, quero ver a cara dele quando souber.

Shun cabisbaixo: Mas eu não sei por que, sinto que algo de ruim esteja acontecendo com ele.

Eire: Isso é o elo forte que vocês têm somado a saudade, afinal vocês estão sempre juntos. Mas não se preocupe. Nada está acontecendo com ele, esqueceu que ele é o grande Fênix.

Hyouga pensativo: Se ainda tivéssemos nossos cosmos despertos completamente poderíamos fazer contato com ele.

Seiya: Pois é, bons tempos aqueles, não gastávamos nada com celular.

Minu dando um tapa nele: Mas em compensação estavam quase sempre matando ou morrendo nessas lutas contras os deuses, prefiro você aqui falido por causa do telefone do que longe cheio de cosmo sem saber o que está acontecendo com você.

Seiya percebe a chateação de Minu: Desculpe-me amor, não falei por mal.

Jabu erguendo um copo: Isso mesmo pessoal! Vamos brindar a nossa nova vida sem muito cosmo, mas em compensação com muitas alegrias, paz e amor.

Todos brindaram e logo a conversa ficou animada novamente.

Na casa de Heinstein. Ela estava conversando com Irene que havia chegado do trabalho.

Pandora: Oi filha.

Irene sorridente: Oi mãe... Ela dá um beijo na mãe e senta-se ao lado dela.

Pandora alegre: Sorento vai jantar conosco amanhã.

Irene rolando os olhos: Mal posso esperar para encontrar o meu futuro padrasto.

Pandora séria: Irene nós já conversamos sobre isso.

Irene conformada: Está bem, pode deixar que eu vou me comportar.

Pandora sorrindo: Acho bom mesmo, mas trocando de assunto, como foi seu dia de trabalho?

Irene ficou cabisbaixa e Pandora percebeu que algo ruim havia acontecido. Ela pergunta para a filha o que havia ocorrido.

Irene: A minha outra mãe me ligou hoje.

Pandora surpresa: Esmeralda?... Ela tentou perguntar sem se mostrar enciumada: O que ela queria?

Irene com a voz embargada: Ela me ligou me perguntando sobre o pai.

Pandora surpresa: Sobre o Ikki, mas por quê?

Irene: Porque faz três dias que ela está tento sonhos ruins com ele e nesse último ele tinha morrido.

Irene depois de terminar a frase desabou a chorar e Pandora vendo o estado da filha logo foi consolá-la.

Pandora: Calma filha tudo isso é bobagem da Esmeralda, ela ainda está sugestionada pelo o que aconteceu com Radamanthis. Não fique assim, por favor, e também o que ela tem na cabeça para te falar isso, amanhã eu vou ligar para ela.

Irene chorando: Pand você não entende.

Pandora confusa: Entender o que filha?

Irene: Eu também tive o mesmo sonho.

Pandora gela e abraça mais a filha: Foi só um sonho ruim filha, é que estamos todos com saudades dele... Pandora abraça a filha mais forte e beija a cabeça dela.

Irene observa o semblante e os gestos de Pandora. Uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido com Ikki era ler a linguagem corporal das pessoas.

Irene olhando fixamente para Pandora: Você também teve o mesmo sonho não é?

Ela não responde, simplesmente abraça a filha e deixa uma lágrima cair.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião.

Ikki irritado: Como assim não pode?

Comandante: Nós temos um plano de vôo controlado, qualquer fuga de rota pode causar um acidente aéreo.

Ikki bufando: Não sei se você percebeu, mas temos uma pessoa morta, outros doentes e passageiros descontrolados.

Comissário apreensivo: Comandante pense bem. Isso nunca aconteceu conosco.

Comandante: Eu posso tentar, mas é difícil e mesmo que eles permitam, até programarem uma rota isso pode levar horas e nós podemos estar sem combustível suficiente para um retorno.

Ikki desacorçoado: Você está brincando?

Comandante cabisbaixo: Infelizmente não.

Nesse momento uma aeromoça chega apressada na sala.

Aeromoça: Comandante todos os passageiros entraram em pânico.

Ikki rolando os olhos: O que foi dessa vez, alguém vomitando sangue?

Aeromoça: Como o senhor sabe?

Ikki surpreso: Eu estava sendo sarcástico. Quem está com o passageiro?

Aeromoça: Sua esposa.

_**Minha esposa!**_Ele não sabia por que, mas ouvir alguém se referir a Hilda desse jeito o agradou e muito, mas logo ele voltou a si e se lembrou do detalhe que mais próximo ela estava dessas pessoas, mais havia a possibilidade dela ficar assim.

Ikki nervoso: Como está o passageiro.

_Morto!_...Foi o que uma aeromoça que estava chegando à sala e que escutou quando Ikki perguntou respondeu.

Aeromoça 2: Sua esposa mandou avisá-lo disso e que essa pessoa veio do mesmo lugar que o outro passageiro morto.

Ikki apreensivo: E onde ela está agora?

Aeromoça 2: Ela está examinando as crianças daquela ala.

Ikki pensando: _Eu falei para ela ficar longe._

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor:**_

**A – Cheguei ao tão esperado capítulo, espero que gostem no desenrolar dele. Este capítulo vai ser longo e com partes grandes. Mas acredito que ele vai ser o melhor da fic até agora.**

**A1 - Só para situar quem está lendo a fic: Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que aconteceu com o cosmo dos nossos guerreiros. RESPOSTA: Ele foi diminuído pelos deuses uma vez que não havia necessidade mais das lutas e também foi um jeito que eles deram para eles além de terem uma vida normal, viver de modo igual às outras pessoas, afinal imaginem um deles irritado no trânsito dando um soco em alguém? Mas ele não foi eliminado apenas diminuído, por que os deuses do Olímpo podem estar em paz, mas existem outros inimigos e ainda existe a formação da nova leva de cavaleiros. **

**B – Agradecimentos especiais a todos que estão lendo, fico feliz pela recepção a uma das melhores fics U.A de Saint Seiya da atualidade....rsrsrsrs. Brincadeiras a parte, os reviews das minhas leitoras(es) assíduas(os) me deixam cada vez mais motivados a escrever essa fic. Eu amo vocês de coração.**

**C – Vai demorar um pouco a próxima parte, pois além de estar sem modem, o vestibular se aproxima e eu quero fazer cada parte melhor que a anterior, vocês que escrevem fics como eu me entendem não é.**

**Mais uma vez, obrigado.**


	11. Capítulo III Parte II

_._

_**No último capitulo**_

_Morto!...Foi o que uma aeromoça que estava chegando à sala e que escutou quando Ikki perguntou respondeu._

_Aeromoça 2: Sua esposa mandou avisá-lo disso e que essa pessoa veio do mesmo lugar que o outro passageiro morto._

_Ikki apreensivo: E onde ela está agora?_

_Aeromoça 2: Ela está examinando as crianças daquela ala._

_Ikki pensando: Eu falei para ela ficar longe._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**PARTE II**

Medo era o sentimento mais palpável naquele momento, não só para os passageiros que presenciaram o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sem saber realmente magnitude daquilo em seus destinos, mas também em Ikki que estava caminhando com passos fortes e duros. Hilda estava examinando algumas crianças assustadas com tudo que estava acontecendo, ela fazia o que podia e estava se sentindo muito bem com isso e muitos passageiros estavam mais aliviados e calmos com a presença dela, mas ao ver Fênix chegando ao seu encontro, ela viu que nem todos gostaram de sua idéia.

Ikki visivelmente alterado: Eu falei para você não sair do lugar.

Hilda séria: Ikki eles precisam de ajuda.

Ikki passando a mão nos cabelo e mais irritado: Eles não precisam de uma médica teimosa e inconseqüente.

Hilda não gostando nada do comentário: Eu passei minha vida rezando pra humanidade não ser inundada, para as geleiras não derreterem, você acha que eu ficaria de braços cruzados vendo essas pessoas assustadas dessa maneira.

Ikki bufando: Ótimo, daqui a pouco você fica junto com eles.

Hilda estava ficando irritada com o jeito de Ikki tanto que uma aeromoça que estava ouvindo a discussão tentou intervir.

Aeromoça: Por favor, se acalmem vocês formam um casal tão lindo... sua esposa estava nos ajudando ( falava olhando para Ikki) e você não brigue com seu marido ele só está preocupado ( falava olhando para Hilda).

Ikki & Hilda uníssonos: Nós não somos casados.

Ikki sarcástico: Mas bem que você gostaria.

Hilda irritada: Não fui eu que disse que iria até o inferno por mim.

Ikki exaltado: É isso que eu mereço por me declarar a uma teimosa como você.

Hilda inconformada: É isso que eu mereço por amar um teimoso como você.

Ikki mais calmo depois de ouvir a declaração de Hilda, mas ainda sério: Só não quero que algo aconteça com você.

Hilda acariciando o rosto de Ikki: Eu sei, mas deixa eu te ajudar.

Ikki se sente vencido pelo olhar de Hilda, cansado ele só acena com a cabeça para ela que retribui com um sorriso. Ikki olha para a aeromoça que estava vendo a discussão e pede para ela ajudar a Hilda, essa garante que vai ajudar a médica no que ela precisar. Nesse momento um dos comissários chama Ikki dizendo que o comandante queria falar com ele.

Ikki olhando para Hilda: Tome cuidado.

Hilda abraçando Ikki: Pode deixar.

Ikki se afasta e segue o comissário até a cabine do comandante.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No Hospital o dia estava começando, Irene estava muito assustada com o que estava acontecendo, esses sonhos estavam deixando-a apreensiva, então nada melhor que conversar com a pessoa que mais tinha ligação com Ikki, o seu tio. Chegando à sala ela encontra Shun entretido com os exames de seus pacientes. Ela chega sorrateiramente e o abraça.

Irene: Oi tio!

Shun sorrindo: Oi Irene, como você está querida.

Irene alegre: Eu estou bem, mas queria conversar com o senhor.

Shun se fazendo de ofendido: Senhor! Estou tão velho assim?

Irene sorrindo: Claro que não tio, você é o médico mais lindo do hospital. Mas agora o senhor vai ser um pai de família, tem que ter respeito.

Shun sorrindo: Está bem. Falando em família, quando você vai me visitar?

Irene sorrindo: É só combinarmos, onde está à tia Shina, sabe que eu a adoro. Sempre foi bem legal comigo, quando soube que vocês estavam juntos eu adorei.

Shun rindo: Espera o teu pai ouvir isso.

Irene um pouco séria: É sobre ele que eu queria conversar com o senhor.

Shun surpreso: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Irene cabisbaixa: Eu estou tendo alguns sonhos ruins com ele e não só eu, mas as minhas mães também. E como o senhor tem uma ligação muito forte com ele, queria saber se não está acontecendo com senhor também?

Shun pensativo: Olhe querida, eu não tive nenhum sonho ruim com meu irmão, mas sinto uma angústia muito grande, só que eu acredito que isso seja porque faz muitos anos que eu e Ikki não ficamos longe um do outro por tanto tempo. Pode ser só impressão sua, falta pouco tempo para ele voltar, não fique assim.

Irene fica pensativa, nesse momento chega Pandora que estava atrás da filha acompanhada de Shina que estava indo ver o marido.

Pandora intrigada: Irene está tudo bem?

Irene: Sim, eu só estava falando com meu tio.

Pandora rolando os olhos: Sobre seus sonhos com Ikki?

Irene séria: Nossos sonhos Pand.

Shina confusa: Que sonhos?

Pandora um pouco constrangida: É que tivemos um sonho ruim com Ikki uma noite.

Shun tentando acabar com o clima ruim: Mas não se preocupem, Ikki está bem, ele e Hilda devem chegar hoje de madrugada.

Pandora surpresa: Hilda está com ele?

Shun: Pelo que Freya nos falou parece que sim.

Irene intrigada: Quem é a Hilda?

Shina sarcástica: Uma versão de saia do seu pai.

Irene confusa: Como assim?

Shun rolando os olhos pelo comentário da esposa: Ela é uma médica especialista em pediatria, mas ela tem o mesmo jeito do Ikki de pensar em relação às doenças, diagnósticos diferenciais em crianças ela não erra, é por isso que ela é considerada a versão feminina pediátrica do seu pai.

Shina: Ela é muito boa realmente, sem contar que é muito linda... falava olhando para Pandora, esperando alguma reação.

Shun entendendo a alfinetada que a esposa deu em Pandora: Realmente ela é muito bonita, quem sabe meu irmão não desencalha.

Irene empolgada: E ela trabalha aqui?

Shun sorrindo: Ela é sócia da Fundação Graad e pelo que me lembre ela trabalha na Alemanha. Ela vai vir porque a irmã dela está trabalhando aqui, você sabe quem é, Freya a namorada do Jabu.

Irene entrando no clima de alfinetadas em Pandora: Claro que eu sei quem é, o tio Jabu me apresentou e se essa Hilda for tão bonita quando a Freya meu pai está perdido.

Pandora se sentiu muito incomodada com essas declarações, será que Ikki e Hilda estariam juntos pensava ela. Ela sabia que os dois tinham muito em comum e que Hilda poderia ser de fato uma mulher por quem Ikki se apaixonaria, mas agora ela estava com Sorento e não poderia cobrar nada de Ikki.

Pandora séria: Agora é esperar e ver como está o Ikki. Se me derem licença tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

Todos se despediram de Pandora que sai visivelmente incomodada, Irene sorriu ao ver a mãe saindo daquele jeito, ela perguntou mais algumas coisas sobre Hilda para Shun e Shina que falaram o que sabiam sobre a antiga governante de Asgard. Irene não sabia o porquê, mas já estava gostando dessa tal de Hilda.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião.

Ikki sério: Você está brincando?

Comandante: Não. Acabamos de receber uma mensagem que uma tempestade tropical acabou de se formar no Panamá. Não temos como voltar.

Comissário desacorçoado: O que vamos fazer?

Ikki começou a pensar, eles precisam dele e não só isso, Hilda estava no meio de tudo isso. Ele tinha que pensar rápido porque se isso que estava afligindo os passageiros chegasse aos pilotos seria muito pior. Ele poderia até voar como uma fênix, mas não pilotando um avião. Ele pára e passa a mão nos cabelos e pega o seu frasco de Vicodin. Ele tinha que pensar e rápido.

Ikki sério: Eu já sei o que fazer.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hyouga e os outros estavam na sala de diagnóstico, como não havia casos eles estavam arrumando tudo para a volta de Ikki. Seiya e Minu estavam conversando com Shiryu, Jabu e Shunrei estavam organizando algumas fichas pendentes.

Hyouga: Acho que está tudo certo pessoal.

Minu: Acho que sim, alguém vai encontrar o Ikki no aeroporto?

Shunrei sorrindo: Poderíamos fazer uma surpresa para ele.

Jabu: Seria uma boa idéia, ver a cara dele não teria preço... falava rindo imaginando a cara do amigo quando visse todos ali.

Seiya com uma cara de quem iria aprontar alguma: Eu tive uma idéia.

Shiryu rolou os olhos imaginando o que o crianção do Seiya iria aprontar.

Depois que Seiya falou o que estava pensando, todos acharam uma boa idéia e foram falar com Shun.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hilda estava examinando as últimas crianças daquela ala do avião e graças a Odin elas estavam bem. Isso aliviou a médica que agora estava examinando um senhor de meia idade.

Hilda sorrindo: O senhor sente alguma coisa.

Homem: Um pouco de dor no peito.

Hilda pega o estetoscópio e começa os procedimentos. Nesse momento o homem começa a tossir. Hilda fica preocupada, mas depois constata que ele somente havia se engasgado.

Hilda aliviada: O senhor está bem.

Homem: Obrigado, também tendo uma médica linda como você.

Hilda sorriu e agradeceu o elogio. Ela iria falar mais alguma coisa quando ela ouve os comissários vindo com Ikki.

Hilda estranhando o semblante de Ikki caminhou de encontro a ele: O que foi?

Ikki tentando disfarçar: Não temos como voltar.

Hilda confusa: Mas por quê?

Ikki sério: Tempestade tropical.

Hilda fica desacorçoada e Ikki a abraça apertando-a com força. E foi ali que seus temores começaram a se tornar verdade.

Ikki olhando sério para Hilda: Você está com febre.

Hilda confusa: Estou?

Ikki com medo no olhar: Você está fervendo, quantos que você examinou estavam com sintomas?

Hilda ainda confusa: Quatro.

Ikki começando a ficar nervoso: Espere aqui.

Hilda acena com a cabeça enquanto que Ikki começa a falar com os passageiros que eles seriam separados, os que estavam com sintomas iriam para parte de trás do avião enquanto os que estavam normal iriam para parte da frente. Muitos começaram a protestar, os comissários e aeromoça estavam tentando explicar que isso seria para tentar isolar a possível contaminação. O passageiro que Ikki havia batido começou a gritar dizendo que todos iriam morrer, mas quando ele viu o olhar de Ikki ele parou. E assim os comissários começaram a separar os passageiros como Ikki havia falado, a sorte dos que estavam com sintomas era que ficaria em poltronas mais confortáveis. Ikki começou a observar Hilda discretamente, ela estava aparentemente bem, mas suando. As pessoas estavam caminhando para seus lugares, Hilda estava ajudando as crianças quando um dos passageiros pisou no pé dela, Hilda não sentiu e isso foi percebido por Ikki. As suas suspeitas estavam se concretizando.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shun sorrindo: Eu adorei a idéia, que horas vamos pegá-lo

Seiya sorrindo: Acho que o avião chega à uma e meia da madrugada.

Shina rindo imaginando a cena: Ele vai querer cavar um buraco de vergonha.

Minu sorrindo: A idéia é essa.

Shun empolgado: Onde nos encontramos.

Jabu: Podemos arrumar tudo e irmos para o bar de sempre, de lá vamos para o aeroporto.

Shunrei: Você já falou com a Freya?

Jabu sorrindo: Já e ela adorou a idéia.

Hyouga: Então está combinado, as onze no bar.

Todos concordaram e foram preparar a surpresa.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Hilda estava conversando com as aeromoças quando ouviu o Ikki sendo chamado por uns dos comissários.

Comissário: Senhor, o comandante quer falar com o senhor.

Fênix acena com a cabeça e se dirigi à Hilda: Você está bem?

Hilda acena que sim: Eu vou ver os outros passageiros.

Ikki sério: Não, eu quero você aqui.

Hilda rolando os olhos: Ikki...

Ikki sério: Sem Ikki, aqui e pronto.

Hilda ia retrucar, mas percebeu no olhar de Ikki que ele estava realmente preocupado, ela abaixou a cabeça e soltou um fraco OK. Ikki se aproximou dela e a beijou, dizendo que ficaria tudo bem e assim ele se dirige a gabine dos pilotos.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pandora estava em sua sala pensando em sua vida, agora que a possibilidade de Ikki ter alguém bateu em sua mente ela estava se sentindo estranha. Mas agora o que ela poderia fazer? Ele havia tentado do jeito dele, mas o medo dela foi maior que tudo e também foi ela que procurou refugio em outros braços, agora não tinha direito de reclamar. Ela estava pensando em tudo isso quando o seu telefone toca, era Sorento.

_Pandora: Oi Sorento._

_Sorento: Oi Pand, só para confirmar o jantar._

_Pandora sorrindo: Claro, te espero lá em casa._

_Sorento: Ótimo, eu estou com saudade._

_Pandora sorrindo: Eu também._

Sorento se despedi e ela desliga o telefone pensando que agora a vida tinha mudado. Ela suspira jogando com força seu corpo contra a cadeira que estava sentada.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ikki estava na gabine dos pilotos ouvindo o que o comandante estava falando.

Comandante: Então é isso.

Ikki pensando: Então só temos a opção de ir até o destino final.

Comandante acenou que sim.

Ikki ficou pensando, ele não poderia deixar aquelas pessoas saírem assim do avião, isso poderia se tornar uma epidemia.

Ikki sério: Você conseguiu falar com o aeroporto.

Comandante cabisbaixo: Ainda não.

Ikki batendo com a bengala no chão: Quando você acha que podes ter condições de entrar em contato?

Comandante pensando: Talvez daqui duas horas.

Ikki pensativo: Espero que tenhamos tempo.

Nesse momento duas aeromoças entram.

Comandante: O que foi?

Aeromoça 1: Os passageiros estão piorando.

Ikki preocupado: Alguém morreu?

Aeromoça 1: Não, mas...

Ikki a interrompendo, sentindo que algo de ruim estava acontecendo: Mas?

A aeromoça não fala nada, simplesmente olha para a outra aeromoça que olha para Ikki.

Ikki nervoso: O que aconteceu com a Hilda?

Aeromoça 2: Ela desmaiou.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shun estava no refeitório lanchando com a Shina, depois que ela descobriu que estava grávida, seu apetite aumentou e muito, sempre que era possível Shun ficava junto dela paparicando a esposa e o filho.

Shina com uma cara de faminta: Quero muita fruta, café, aquele pão que deve estar muito gostoso.

Shun somente ria dela, estava orgulhoso de ter conseguido uma família como ele sempre sonhara esposa, filho, sobrinha e o seu irmão perto dele. E falando em seu irmão, cada vez que ele pensava em Ikki seu coração doía ele não sabia por que, mas ficar longe de Ikki esses dias era tão ruim quanto na época que ele sumia. Ou será que realmente estava acontecendo alguma coisa?

Shina rolando os olhos: Relaxa que seu irmão logo está aqui nos azucrinando.

Shun surpreso: Como você sabia?

Shina rindo dando um beijo no marido: Porque eu te conheço muito bem.

Shun sorriu: É, estou vendo que sou muito previsível.

Shina acariciando o rosto dele: Você não é previsível meu amor, você só é transparente. E confesso que até eu estou sentindo falta dele.

Shun sorriu: Espero que esteja tudo bem com ele.

Shina rindo: Aquela ave imortal vai nos infernizar por muito tempo ainda.

Shun riu da cara que a esposa fez enquanto ela comia uma enorme caneca de salada de fruta.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ikki havia corrido mais que a sua perna permitia para ver como estava Hilda, quando ele chegou, ela estava ainda desacordada sendo amparada pela aeromoça que Ikki havia pedido para ajudar ela. Ele a colocou numa poltrona confortável e sentou ao lado dela esperando que esta acordasse, ele ficou imaginando o que poderia ser aquilo que estava acontecendo, percebeu que ele ficou tão envolvido em tentar arranjar um modo de voltar e com a saúde de Hilda que se esqueceu de fazer o que ele fazia de melhor: resolver diagnósticos. Ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando percebe que Hilda estava acordando.

Ikki a abraçando: Ei calma ai. Você precisa descansar.

Hilda cabisbaixa: Desculpe, eu só quis ajudar e acabei virando um problema.

Ikki sorrindo: Você não é um problema.

Hilda colocando a cabeça no peito dele: Você já viu como estão os outros passageiros?

Ikki balançou a cabeça negativamente: Eu não sai de perto de você, desde que cheguei.

Hilda sorrindo fracamente: Você é um amor fênix, embaixo desse seu jeito ranzinza tem um coração de ouro.

Ikki sarcástico: Só não espalha ou posso perder a minha pose.

Hilda tossindo um pouco: Obrigado por tudo.

Ikki sério: Não gosto desse tom, você ainda tem muito que me agüentar.

Hilda olhando no rosto dele: Eu gostaria.

Ikki confuso: Gostaria?

Hilda falando fracamente: De me casar com você.

Ikki sorriu e deu um beijo em Hilda e a olhou fixamente: Então pelo bem de Hades é melhor que você melhore, ele não vai querer que eu vá visitá-lo de novo.

Hilda sorriu e Ikki a acomodou melhor para ela descansar. Ele se levanta e vai para uma ala que estava vazia do avião. Ele tira de sua bolsa algumas canetas hidrocores e papeis. Se for para ele agir o momento era esse!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Na gabine dos pilotos, o comandante estava tentando fazer contato com as forças aéreas como Ikki havia pedido. Como estavam ainda muito longe do destino final, falar com um órgão nacional e que poderiam ajudá-los era a melhor saída. De repente o rádio dá um retorno.

Tenente Henry: Aqui é o Tenente Henry, por favor fale o problema.

Comandante: Aqui é o Comandante Michael, estamos com uma epidemia no avião, temos vários mortos sem uma causa aparente e vários doente. Pedimos ajuda médica e auxílio para quando chegarmos em terra firme.

Tenente Henry confuso: Por favor, me explique melhor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Risco e mais risco era tudo que se enxergava no local que Ikki estava. Palavras escritas em papeis, no vidro e até mesmo nos assentos.

EBOLA, VÍRUS, ANTRAZ, SAARS, CONTAMINAÇÃO RÁPIDA, ÁFRICA, eram algumas das palavras escritas de modo aleatório e no quais Ikki tentava como se fosse um quebra cabeça resolver, ele pensava, pensava, mas algo estava faltando. Ele fica um momento em silêncio, aquilo só poderia ser um vírus muito mutagênico. Ele batia sua bengala no chão pensando o que poderia ser. Mas o barulho dos passageiros chorando e principalmente das crianças estava entrando em seus ouvidos, se fosse a tempo atrás ele com certeza mandaria calar as suas bocas, mas agora era diferente, ele sabia que elas não tinham culpa do que estava acontecendo e a cada momento que ele pensava nelas a imagem de Hilda cuidando delas aparecia em sua mente e isso mais cortava seu coração. Ele imagina como ela estaria, sua preocupação aumentava. Ele olhava aquelas palavras e via que seu tempo estava acabando e que alguém poderia morrer e o pior é que a Hilda poderia ser esse alguém. Ele fica um tempo pensando e num ato de desespero joga a sua bengala no chão, ele passa a suas mãos com força no seu rosto e num ato desesperado começa a elevar o seu cosmo para tentar de alguma maneira confortar aquelas pessoas.

O resultado foi imediato, as crianças começaram a sentir uma paz muito grande e os passageiros que estavam sentindo dores e tossindo começaram a sentir-se melhor. Hilda que estava acordada sentiu o cosmo de Ikki e começou a sentir-se melhor, ela imaginou o quanto Ikki estava preocupado para chegar ao ponto de ele apelar para os seus poderes para ter mais um pouco de tempo para resolver aquela situação, ela agradeceu a Odin por colocar Ikki no seu caminho, mas ela sabia como ele que aquilo não seria o suficiente.

Ikki estava emanando o seu cosmo quando sentiu suas pernas enfraquecer, tanto que ele não resistiu e caiu. Com as duas mãos no chão ele percebeu quando um pouco de sangue começou a sair de suas narinas, ele com uma das mãos limpa o sangue e dá um sorriso fraco pensando que ele não poderia curar aquilo que ele não sabia o que era.

_Ikki pensando: É Ikki você está ficando velho._

Alguns minutos passam e um dos comissários chega onde fênix estava e fala que o comandante tinha que falar com ele. Ikki respira e o acompanha, mas antes ele passa para ver como estava Hilda, esta ao vê-lo sorri.

Ikki sério: Você está bem?

Hilda acenando positivamente com a cabeça: Sim, ainda mais depois do que você fez.

Ikki alisando o rosto dela: Você sabe que isso é só um paliativo.

Hilda acena que sim e quando ela vê a manga dele percebe o sangue.

Hilda preocupada: Você está sangrando.

Ikki sorrindo: Não foi nada é que eu estou velho de mais para dar uma de herói.

Hilda mostra o seu semblante preocupado, Ikki dá um beijo nela e diz que está bem depois ele se encaminha para gabine onde encontra o Comandante com uma cara de desacorçôo.

Ikki percebendo que algo estava errado: O que houve?

Comandante cabisbaixo: O exercito vetou nossa entrada nós temos que arranjar uma rota alternativa.

Ikki irritado: Aqueles idiotas.

Comandante preocupado: O pior que nosso combustível está programado exatamente para o nosso destino, não sei se conseguiremos outro lugar a tempo de mudarmos a rota.

Ikki mais irritado ainda: Com quem você falou.

Comandante estranhando: Com o Tenente Henry.

Ikki pensando: Tente entrar em contato com ele novamente, só que dessa vez eu vou falar com ele.

Aeromoça que estava no local ficou intrigada: O que você está pensando em fazer.

Ikki com seu melhor sorriso sarcástico: Vou cobrar um favor a um velho amigo.

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor:**_

_**A – Bom pessoal espero sinceramente que tenham gostado dessa parte. Acredito que ela tenha ficado boa, fazendo jus as anteriores.**_

_**B – Desculpem a demora, mas as próximas sairão mais rápidas, acho que até a metade de janeiro termino esse capitulo, acho que ele terá mais duas parte.**_

_**C – Meus agradecimentos especiais a Tenshi, Dora e Maya...como sempre os reviews de vocês são as minhas inspirações.**_

_**D – Quem será esse amigo que Ikki falou? Só posso dizer que ele é um personagem muito querido e que não é o Fenrir ( desculpa Tenshi, mas não se preocupe a participação dele será muito especial)**_

_**E – Por favor, mande reviews me dizendo o que vocês estão achando.**_

_**Mais uma vez, obrigado pela audiência e até a próxima.**_


	12. Capítulo III Parte III

.

_**No capitulo anterior**_

_Ikki percebendo que algo estava errado: O que houve?_

_Comandante cabisbaixo: O exercito vetou nossa entrada, nós temos que arranjar uma rota alternativa._

_Ikki irritado: Aqueles idiotas._

_Comandante preocupado: O pior que nosso combustível está programado exatamente para o nosso destino, não sei se conseguiremos outro lugar a tempo de mudarmos a rota._

_Ikki mais irritado ainda: Com quem você falou._

_Comandante estranhando: Com o Tenente Henry._

_Ikki pensando: Tente entrar em contato com ele novamente, só que dessa vez eu vou falar com ele._

_Aeromoça que estava no local ficou intrigada: O que você está pensando em fazer._

_Ikki com seu melhor sorriso sarcástico: Vou cobrar um favor a um velho amigo._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Parte III**_

Comandante: Mas e se eles não mudarem de idéia?

Ikki sério batendo com a bengala no chão repetidas vezes: Eles vão.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No hospital o expediente estava ocorrendo relativamente bem, Seiya e o pessoal saíram às compras e Pandora quando soube do sumiço deles ficou louca, já não bastava as declarações de Shina e Shun sobre Hilda e Ikki! Ela passa as mãos com força pelos cabelos e vai até a sala do oncologista.

Shun estava na expectativa de ver seu irmão novamente, por mais que ele agora era um legitimo chefe de família, ele sentia falta do seu irmão que por muitos anos foi a única coisa que ele tinha de referência nessa área. Ele estava analisando alguns exames quando Pandora abre a porta numa maneira muito semelhante a um velho conhecido dele.

Shun sarcástico: Você tem convivido muito com o Ikki, Pand.

Pandora rolando os olhos: Só quero saber o que aconteceu para a equipe dele sair do trabalho.

Shun tirando os óculos: Eles foram comprar algumas coisas para dar boas vindas a Ikki e Hilda.

Pandora de repente sentiu uma raiva muito grande: E tinha que sair todos, esses inconseqüentes.

Shun olhou a chefa intensamente e disparou: O problema não é eles terem saído, mas sim quem está chegando, não é?

Pandora sentiu seu sangue ferver: Só por que Ikki está vindo, não quer dizer que eu esteja assim por causa dele. Eu tenho um hospital para cuidar sabia?

Shun sorrindo: Eu não falei do Ikki.

Pandora confusa: Não?

Shun sério: Você está assim porque soube que Hilda está vindo com ele. Se você o queria por que ficou com o Sorento.

Pandora séria: O que faz você pensar que é por causa dela.

Shun colocando os óculos voltando a ler os exames: Talvez por eu conhecer você há anos, minha ex-cunhada favorita.

Pandora irritada: Você anda convivendo muito com seu irmão, o sarcasmo é o mesmo.

Shun olhando para ela: Ninguém torceu mais por vocês do que eu, até inventar uma pane no elevador eu inventei para ver se vocês se acertassem. Você não o quis Pand. Conforme-se com isso.

Pandora surpresa: Foi você?

Shun deu um sorriso, quando Pandora iria falar mais alguma coisa Eire chega a traz dela. Pandora conversa com a médica e vira-se para Shun dizendo que a conversa não havia acabado ali. Shun dá um sorriso e vê as duas amigas saindo de sua sala. Ele se joga na cadeira e pensa que talvez a sorte estivesse começando a sorrir para o irmão.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No Shopping.

Seiya com uma lista na mão: Balões?

Minu: Aqui.

Seiya: Papeis, confetes, cornetas?

Shunrei & Jabu: Aqui.

Seiya: A faixa?

Freya: Hyouga foi buscar.

Shiryu correndo: O bolo e as bebidas estão prontos.

Seiya: Acho que é isso. O resto já está no carro.

De repente Hyouga chega com uma sacola enorme,

Hyouga: Faixa, banner, todos aqui.

Minu: Certo pessoal, nós combinamos com o Shun as onze. Temos só quatro horas.

Todos foram rapidamente organizar o que faltava, enquanto Hyouga telefonava para Shun dizendo que tudo estava pronto.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tenente Henry estava pensando no caso do avião, ele era um homem bom, sabia que aquilo poderia ser um desastre, mas o que ele poderia fazer contra ordens. Nesse momento ele ouve o rádio chamando.

Henry: Aqui é o Tenente Henry.

Ikki sério: Aqui é do avião com uma epidemia, quem fala é Ikki, sou médico desse avião, talvez você não saiba que eu sou, mas precisamos que vocês reconsiderem a posição.

Henry: Ikki... Ikki Amamya?

Ikki surpreso: Sim.

Henry sério: Eu sei quem você é, foi você quem salvou a minha filha.

Ikki deu um sorriso, a sorte havia virado a favor dele: E você vai deixar que o salvador da sua filha morra?... Falava com certo tom de ironia.

Henry cabisbaixo: São as ordens do General Ford.

Ikki sério: Talvez seu General, não saiba que tem dentro desse avião uma pessoa pertencente à realeza nórdica, dezenas de crianças, mulheres, empresários e nós não temos combustível suficiente. Você vai querer se responsabilizar por um genocídio Henry?

Henry cabisbaixo: Não quero que ninguém morra Ikki, mas o que posso fazer?

Ikki nervoso: Faça com tenhamos tempo. Deixe-nos pousar.

Henry nervoso: Mesmo que eu deixe vocês pousarem, ele não vai deixar vocês saírem e provavelmente mandará vocês saírem do pais novamente. Depois dessa onda de atentados, a política de defesa nacional está muito rígida. Ninguém vai de encontro às ordens dele.

Ikki sorrindo: Mas o presidente da Liga das Nações pode.

Henry de repente sorriu: Ele pode tudo.

Ikki olhou para o comandante e perguntou se eles tinham um telefone por satélite ou algum sistema que poderia fazer comunicação com algum celular em terra. Michael acenou que sim com um sorriso esperançoso. Ikki voltando a falar com Henry: Então nos ajude a pousar e você será o herói.

Henry sorriu: Está bem Ikki. Vou fazer o impossível para vocês pousarem.

Ikki desligou dando um sorriso triunfante.

Ikki olhando para o comandante: Agora me consiga o telefone, eu tenho que salvar as nossas vidas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Em um edifício enorme que mais parecia uma fortaleza cheio de guardas e agentes. Um homem estava vendo a pilha de papeis em sua mesa. Se ele soubesse que ser o presidente de uma das organizações militares e diplomáticas mais importantes do mundo fosse tão complicado ele teria com certeza optado por educação física ao invés de diplomacia, mas o que ele podia fazer, além de ser o mais "gente fina" dos cavaleiros em sua época, depois que ele se casou e teve seus dois filhos ele queria ter mais tempo para eles. Preferiu seguir uma carreira que proporcionasse viajar, conhecer países e promover a paz do que viver na loucura em que seus amigos médicos e advogados viviam. Pensando nisso ele olhava o porta-retrato no qual estava o retrato de uma linda mulher com o corpo bronzeado, cabelos negros e olhos claros e um casal, a moça idêntica a mulher mais velha e o moço que como ele pensava era a sua cópia. Ele sorria pensando em sua família quando vê a sua secretária entrando com uma cara muito assustada.

Secretária: O Dr. Ikki no telefone, ele disse que precisa falar com senhor pelo jeito é caso de vida ou morte.

Ele pega o telefone assustado: Ikki meu velho o que aconteceu?

Ikki aliviado por ter conseguido falar com ele: Eu preciso que você salve um avião meu amigo...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shun estava se arrumando as coisas para ir embora, ele queria chegar em casa cedo e tomar um banho. Shina havia terminado uma cirurgia, cansada ela chega na porta da sala do marido. Ele dá um beijo nela e ambos partem para casa.

Seiya e Minu depois de arrumarem o que faltava, estavam em casa, assim como os outros não voltaram para o hospital, primeiro porque sabiam que iriam escutar poucas e boas da Pandora e segundo porque sabiam que sempre poderia aparecer um caso.

Seiya saindo do banho: Amor o que você está fazendo.

Minu gritando da sala: Estou falando com a Freya, ela me falou que ela e o Jabu estão prontos.

Seiya se vestindo: O Hyouga e a Eire falaram alguma coisa?

Minu depois de perguntar para Freya: A Freya disse que eles também já estão prontos.

Seiya chegando à sala: Vou ligar pro Shiryu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião Ikki estava caminhando vendo os passageiros, eles ainda estavam debilitados e alguns estavam voltando a ter os sintomas, ele sabia que ali ele não poderia fazer mais do que havia feito. Agora era esperar e ver se Zeus estivesse no lado dele. Hilda estava dormindo, Ikki chega perto dela e observa seus gestos, talvez aquele pesadelo estivesse perto de acabar e como ele pensava, seria uma ótima historia para contar para os filhos. Filhos! Epa! Ele se repreendeu pelo pensamento, está bem que fazer o que ele fez no aeroporto para ele já era uma loucura, mas agora pensar em filhos? Ele já começou a pensar que também estivesse infectado. Hilda começa a despertar e o vê, ela da um sorriso fraco por causa do cansaço.

Hilda: Está tudo bem?

Ikki sorrindo: Claro, você esqueceu que estás falando comigo.

Hilda dando um sorriso: Ok, eu me esqueci que você é o grande Fênix.

Ikki sorriu pelo comentário: Vai dar tudo certo.

Hilda: Falta muito para chegarmos?

Ikki pensativo: Acredito que umas 5 horas.

De repente a aeromoça chega dizendo que alguns passageiros estavam piorando. Ikki dá um beijo em Hilda e vai ver o que estava acontecendo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Pandora estava chegando em casa. Como havia o jantar com Sorento, ela deixou sua raiva pelo que os seus amigos haviam aprontado e os comentários de Shun de lado. Ela estava com um monte de sacolas com os ingredientes para o jantar. Irene depois de um tempo chegou, num misto de cansaço e euforia.

Pandora estranhando: Filha está tudo bem?

Irene sorrindo: Sim.

Pandora arqueando a sobrancelha: Por que dessa alegria.

Irene sarcástica: Oras mãe o homem da minha vida está chegando.

Pandora rolando os olhos: Ah claro. Você vai fazer parte dessa coisa que o pessoal está aprontando?

Irene sorrindo: Claro.

Pandora chateada: Pensei que você fosse jantar comigo, você prometeu.

Irene rolando os olhos: Relaxa Pand, eu vou jantar com vocês depois eu vou, afinal acredito que mais tarde vocês vão querer ter um pouco de privacidade.

Pandora ficou envergonhada, quando iria falar alguma coisa, Irene já havia ido para tomar o seu banho.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tenente Henry estava em sua sala quando de repente o General Ford chega com caras de poucos amigos.

Gal. Ford: Como você ousa desrespeitar uma ordem minha, tenente, você quer ser punido.

Henry sério: Não General, só que eu recebi ordens superiores.

Gal Ford muito irritado: Eu sou o superior aqui!

Henry pega um papel de sua mesa e entrega ao general: Mas ele é mais.

Ford lê o papel e fica mais irritado: Eles podem até pousar, mas não vão sair de lá.

Henry: Não está mais em nossa jurisdição, senhor.

Ford sai irritado e Henry da um sorriso aliviado. Uma parte do problema estava resolvida.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As horas passam, Shiryu e Shunrei estavam no bar quando o pessoal começou a chegar. Seiya chegou com uma cara de criança que iria aprontar, Shun e Shina chegaram logo depois junto com Jabu e Freya. Hyouga e Eire chegaram mais tarde.

Seiya: Até que enfim chegaram.

Hyouga rolando os olhos: Atrasamos-nos meia hora Seiya.

Minu sorrindo: Deixe o Seiya Hyouga, agora vamos aproveitar as poucas horas de paz que temos.

Shunrei sorriu do comentário da amiga.

Shina pensando: Agora que a diversão vai começar.

Shun sorriu imaginado a cara do irmão quando visse o carnaval que estaria esperando ele.

Todos ficaram conversando e rindo se lembrando das maluquices do chefe. Até que na TV o noticiário deu um noticia no mínimo estranha.

"_Não sabemos ao certo o que está acontecendo, mas o aeroporto está interditado, os aviões estão proibidos de entrarem e a área está sendo evacuada. Fontes dizem que um avião com possíveis vitimas esteja chegando. A única coisa que podemos afirmar é que o exercito está aqui isolando a área. Quando tivermos mais noticias, retornaremos."_

Shun estático: Ikki... aconteceu alguma coisa com ele.

Seiya nervoso: Acalme-se Shun.

Shina nervosa: Acalme-se nada, vamos logo para lá.

Shiryu sério: Shina tem razão se aconteceu alguma coisa, lá nos saberemos.

Shun se levantando: Eu estou indo.

Todos se levantaram e foram o mais rápido que poderiam.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Na casa de Pandora, o jantar estava correndo as mil maravilhas. Irene e Sorento antes de qualquer coisa se davam muito bem. Eles estavam jantando e conversando de tudo um pouco, Irene falava da saudade do pai, Sorento se lembrava de momentos como General Marina, enfim tudo estava saindo melhor do que a Pandora poderia imaginar.

Pandora sorrindo: Filha desliga a TV.

Irene acenou que sim e foi até a sala quando ela olha o noticiário falando sobre o caso do aeroporto. Ela sente uma dor no peito e tem a certeza que seu pai estava envolvido nisso.

Pandora e Sorento ao escutar a TV correram para a sala para ver a noticia. Pandora olha para filha e percebe as lágrimas correndo.

Pandora olhando para Irene: Acalme-se filha.

Irene já pegando a bolsa: Eu sei que ele está nesse avião, eu preciso ver o meu pai.

Sorento preocupado: Acalme-se Irene, você não pode dirigir assim.

Irene desnorteada: Eu pego um táxi.

Pandora séria: Nós vamos também.

Ela olha para Sorento que concorda.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião Ikki estava com Hilda em seus braços, ela estava começando a ficar com febre. Ele pensava no que tudo aquilo poderia ser, foi quando o comandante fala que Henry havia conseguido e que em meia hora eles pousariam. Hilda deu um suspiro de alivio, Ikki por sua vez sabia que os problemas só estavam começando.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No aeroporto, o caos estava armado, passageiros querendo saber o porquê do cancelamento dos vôos, familiares querendo saber noticias. O exército já havia cercado a área quando os médicos chegaram. Pandora e os outros chegaram praticamente juntos, quando Irene viu Shun logo correu para encontrá-lo.

Irene chorando: Tio, ele está naquele avião, meu sonho, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer.

Shun abraçando a sobrinha: Acalme-se querida, ainda não sabemos.

Os outros se aproximaram e tentaram conseguir alguma informação com os soldados que estavam no local.

Seiya nervoso: Ninguém fala nada.

Minu apreensiva: Precisamos nos acalmar Seiya.

Hyouga estava olhando o local quando avista Henry.

Hyouga apontando para Henry: Shiryu olhe, aquele não é o pai daquela menina que salvamos.

Shiryu olhando para o Tenente: Sim, vamos falar com ele.

Todos foram tentar alguma obter alguma informação, Henry ao vê-los logo os reconheceu e explicou o que estava acontecendo.

Irene chorando: Meu pai, ele tem que sair dessa.

Pandora tentando acalmar a filha: Relaxe filha, se eles ainda estão vivos é porque de alguma maneira o Ikki interviu.

Shunrei nervosa: Nós podemos ajudar de alguma maneira.

Jabu passando a mão nos cabelos freneticamente: Podemos tentar descobrir o que é.

Freya: O laboratório móvel, nós podemos trazê-lo para o aeroporto.

Henry: Muita calma pessoal, eles já pensaram em tudo.

Seiya nervoso: Eles quem?

_Nós Seiya..ou você achou que isso iria acontecer sem que eu soubesse?_

Todos olharam para traz e logo um sorriso de esperança brotou nos rostos deles, Irene quando enxergou a pessoa que estava ali com o General Ford, que nesse momento estava com uma cara indignada por ter perdido a guerra, logo foi abraçá-lo seguido dos outros.

Irene: Tio Aldebaram, que bom que o senhor está aqui.

Aldebaram sorrindo: Eu não poderia perder essa festa.

Seiya aliviado: Mas como você soube?

Aldebaram: Ikki conseguiu fazer contato comigo. O pessoal do exército (falava olhando para Ford) queria que eles não pousassem aqui. Então ele me falou o que está acontecendo e eu providenciei tudo.

Shiryu: Como podemos ajudar?

Aldebaram pensativo: Pelo que Ikki me falou ele acredita que seja um vírus mutagênico e como ele não erra (falava rolando os olhos) eu providenciei um laboratório e uma enfermaria próximo do local que eles irão pousar.

Shunrei: Eu e a Minu podemos tentar descobrir a vacina.

Aldebaram: Ele já havia pensado nisso também, Shido e Bado também vão ajudar, eles chegaram agora pouco e estão no laboratório.

Hyouga: Podemos ver o resto dos passageiros.

Aldebaram: Sem problemas, colocaremos um corredor isolado para os passageiros quando chegarem passarem pela triagem.

Shina nervosa: O que estamos esperando vamos logo de uma vez.

Shun sério: Você não vai.

Shina: O quê? Como não vou?

Shun: Você esqueceu o bebê.

Shina irritada: Ele está bem Shun, eu não vou deixar de ajudar aqui.

Shun irritado: E se você se infectar Shina?

Aldebaram: Nós temos roupas para isolamento e a Shina pode ficar com o pessoal que não tem sintomas.

Shina olhou para Shun de um modo triunfante e logo se virou para o seu amigo: Obrigado Deba.

Shun irritado: Aldebaram não acredito que você vai deixá-la ir?

Aldebaram sério: Nós precisamos de todo mundo Shun e vocês são os melhores e os únicos em que Ikki confia.

Shina chegando perto do marido: Meu amor, eu vou me cuidar, eu prometo que eu o bebê e o seu irmão no que depender de mim, iremos sair são e salvos.

Shun baixa a cabeça contrariado e Shina levanta o rosto dele dando um beijo sincero em seus lábios: Confie em mim, por favor.

Shun vencido: Tudo bem.

Ela deu um sorriso e o pessoal correu para dentro do aeroporto, Shunrei e Minu foram para o laboratório onde Shido e Bado estavam, logo que se encontraram as médicas começaram a falar com os gêmeos.

Minu: Como vão os meus geneticistas favoritos?

Shido sorrindo: Muito bem.

Shunrei: Como vocês souberam?

Bado: O Aldebaram nos ligou e mandou nós virmos ajudar.

Minu rindo: Essa é a parte boa de ter amigos poderosos.

Todos riram e começaram a se preparar para chegada do avião.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião Ikki depois de ver como estava os passageiros que, diga-se de passagem, estavam piorando, ele vai ao encontro de Hilda que agora estava acordada.

Ikki sério: Você devia estar deitada.

Hilda sorrindo: Estava cansada de ficar lá.

Ikki: Você está com um pouco de febre, não brinque com isso.

Hilda contrariada: Eu quero ajudar.

Ikki sarcástico: Então me ajude a não me preocupar com você.

Hilda a contra gosto sentou-se no lado dele. Nesse momento a aeromoça avisa que eles iriam aterrissar. Hilda deu um sorriso a Ikki que retribui com um abraço.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No aeroporto perto do local que eles iriam aterrissar, Shun e o grupo estavam se organizando para o resgate dos passageiros.

Shun: Tudo pronto pessoal?

Hyouga: Sim, Shunrei e Minu estão no laboratório, Jabu e Shina estão arrumando a ala pro pessoal que passarem pela triagem e o resto está no local onde vai ficar o pessoal que não passar, Irene e Sorento estão com o Aldebaram e a Pandora está mandando vir medicamentos do hospital.

Shun cabisbaixo: Espero que tudo de certo.

Shiryu que estava chegando no local: Está tudo pronto, Aldebaram já colocou o exercito no em prontidão, eles devem chegar daqui a pouco.

Shun olhando para o céu: Eles já chegaram!

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor:**_

_**A – Desculpem a demora, mas tive uns contratempos, o próximo vai ser a última parte desse capítulo, espero que estejam gostando.**_

_**B – A idéia de colocar o Aldebaram como presidente da Ligas das Nações ( que na fic seria uma mistura de ONU, OTAN e afins) é uma homenagem ao embaixador Sérgio Vieira de Mello, morto em um atentado no Iraque.**_

_**C – E por falar em gostar, queria saber se vocês estão gostando do formato desse último capítulo, gostaria de saber se está bom, se tem algo que vocês gostaria que mudasse.**_

_**D – Obrigado a Maya, natix e a Tenshi pelos reviews. Tenshi o Fenrir ainda não apareceu, mas pra você não ficar triste coloquei o Shido & Bado no enredo ( espero que tenhas gostado)**_

_**E – Sem dar uma de autor carente, mas os reviews são importantes para eu saber se a fic está indo bem, por isso, a galera que lê a fic deixem um pouco de preguiça e mandem seus comentários além de ser de graça e indolor, vão me fazer feliz XD**_


	13. Capítulo III Parte IV

_._

_**Capitulo Anterior**_

_No aeroporto perto do local que eles iriam aterrissar, Shun e o grupo estavam se organizando para o resgate dos passageiros._

_Shun: Tudo pronto pessoal?_

_Hyouga: Sim, Shunrei e Minu estão no laboratório, Jabu e Shina estão arrumando a ala pro pessoal que passarem pela triagem e o resto está no local onde vai ficar o pessoal que não passar, Irene e Sorento estão com o Aldebaram e a Pandora está mandando vir medicamentos do hospital._

_Shun cabisbaixo: Espero que tudo de certo._

_Shiryu que estava chegando no local: Está tudo pronto, Aldebaram já colocou o exercito em prontidão, eles devem chegar daqui a pouco._

_Shun olhando para o céu: Eles já chegaram!_

_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

_**Parte IV**_

O som da aterrissagem do avião foi escutado por todos, Aldebaram estava caminhando ao encontro de Shun que estava apreensivo olhando para o avião. Os outros ao saberem da notícia se prontificaram para tudo que poderia estar por vir. No avião, Ikki estava junto a Hilda quando percebe que o avião estava no chão, ele olha para a bela médica que não estava bem e isso o preocupava.

Hilda fadigada: Chegamos?

Ikki simplesmente acena que sim, diz para ela descansar porque ele tinha muita coisa para resolver. Nesse momento uma aeromoça se aproxima falando sobre o tumulto que estava acontecendo pelo fato dos passageiros quererem sair do avião. Ikki olha para Hilda e ela acena entendendo que ele teria que sair. Ikki caminha rápido e chega ao local onde comandante estava o esperando.

Comandante olhando para Ikki: E agora?

Ikki olha pela janela do avião e avista Aldebaram, Shun e Shiryu. Ele pára um pouco pensando na falta que sentia de seus amigos e no que eles poderiam ser úteis.

Ikki olhando para o comandante: Vamos continuar conforme planejamos.

O comandante acena com a cabeça e vê quando Ikki se afasta pegando um celular.

Ao ouvir o celular, Aldebaram sabia muito bem quem era, por isso apressou-se em atender.

Aldebaram: Ikki como vocês estão?

Ikki se afastando dos outros: Mal, muito mal. Quatro mortos, 20 enfermos e acredito que vários infectados.

Aldebaram alisando o cabelo nervosamente: O que você quer que façamos agora.

Ikki com um voz preocupada: Eu preciso que vocês consigam isolar eles o mais rápido possível, Shido e Bado já chegaram?

Aldebaram: Sim eles estão com Minu e a Shunrei, mas há algo mais te incomodado?

Ikki deu um suspiro fraco: Hilda está doente.

Aldebaram entendendo: Ela vai sair dessa.

Ikki olhando pela janela com pensamento longe: Vai sim, eu espero... Falava com um suspiro fraco.

Aldebaram tentando consolar o amigo: Vai dar tudo certo. Ligo para você quando tudo estiver pronto.

Ikki olhando seu amigo pela janela: Obrigado.

Aldebaram desliga o telefone e dá um sorriso singelo a Ikki antes de se afastar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

O aeroporto estava com o caos formado. Centenas de reportes, famílias e curiosos rodeavam cada vez mais o perímetro do local. Pandora teve dificuldade de chegar com a logística vinda do hospital, Shina e Jabu assim como os outros foram encontrar Aldebaram em uma sala preparada para organização do resgate. Shun junto com Shiryu mostrava aos outros como seria feito a triagem dos passageiros.

Shun: Pelo o que Ikki falou, temos 20 infectados, eles sairão por último, ordem dele.

Shiryu: Dos outros 400 passageiros não sabemos quantos estão incubados ou não, então vamos dividi-los, cada um sai por uma das portas através dos túneis de isolamento que ligarão a porta do avião até o local da quarentena.

Pandora: A parte de logística está toda pronta, a questão é torcer para conseguir tirar aquele pessoal antes de mais infecções.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião o medo era palpável, Ikki tentava organizar o pessoal de modo que eles saíssem mais rápido. Ele sabia que o melhor lugar para os infectados ficarem seria dentro do avião, pelo menos até a confusão armada estivesse dissipada. Mas, além disso, Hilda estava deixando ele preocupado, ela estava deitada. O semblante dela estava sereno, mas ele sabia que isso não era sinal de que ela estava bem.

Ikki pensando:_ Agora é esperar..._ Falava resignado

_Você fica lindo com essa cara de preocupado... _Falava Hilda ainda um pouco sonolenta.

Ikki com um meio sorriso: Eu sou lindo de qualquer forma.

Hilda sorri com o comentário egocêntrico dele, e pergunta se ele tinha alguma idéia do que iria acontecer. Ikki simplesmente baixou a cabeça e disse não e isso o deixava mais nervoso. Hilda agarra as mãos dele com força e diz que tudo vai dar certo e que se existisse uma pessoa no mundo capaz de solucionar aquilo era ele. Ikki sentia as palavras dela como um alento para aquele momento, mas sabia que era uma situação delicada e talvez nem mesmo ele tivesse como resolver aquilo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No local onde Aldebaram estava com o resto da equipe resolvendo os últimos detalhes para remoção dos passageiros, quando Henry chega com uma notícia não muito agradável.

Tenente Henry: Senhor, eu tenho más noticias.

Aldebaram com um olhar sério: O que foi dessa vez?

Henry: Fui informado que uma tempestade se aproxima da cidade.

Hyouga indignado: Tempestade! Só faltava essa.

Shun preocupado: Quanto tempo nós temos?

Tenente Henry: 20 minutos

Aldebaram: Em 20 minutos temos que fazer o milagre.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ikki alterado: Tempestade! Só faltava essa! Qual é o deus que está querendo me f****? Quando eu descobri, eu vou pessoalmente matá-lo.

Aldebaram: Ikki se acalme, deuses não têm culpa sobre aquecimento global e essas coisas. Temos tempo ainda.

Ikki apertando forte a sua bengala: 400 pessoas em 20 minutos, loucura!

Shun chegando perto de Aldebaram: Deixe-me falar com ele.

Aldebaram não entende, mas ao ver nos olhos de Shun uma segurança enorme, sentiu que ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Aldebaram entrega o telefone, Shun respira fundo e começa a conversar com seu irmão.

Shun emocionado: Irmão?

_Shun!... _Ikki ao ouvir ao ouvir a voz do seu irmão gelou, nem ele imaginava a falta que estava sentindo dele. Ikki: Como você está?

Shun sorrindo: Estou bem, só quero que você se acalme. E se preocupe em fazer o que você sabe fazer de melhor.

Ikki irônico: Eu já estou gritando e chamando todos de idiotas, Shun.

Shun teve que rir da piada irônica do irmão: Então, eu estava falando da segunda coisa que você faz melhor nessa vida, salvar vidas.

Ikki suspirando: Eu já pensei em tudo, Shun... isso não é normal.

Shun sério: Desde quando somos normais Ikki? Você mesmo nos provou isso. Se isso não é natural, pode ser algo diferente, arma química, mutação.

Ikki falando com uma voz baixa: Eu já pensei nisso também, Shun.

Shun enérgico: Não acredito, você é o melhor infectologista do planeta, você é a maior enciclopédia nesses assuntos no mundo, se você não sabe, não importa o que nós fizermos, eles estão condenados.

Ikki sarcástico: Esse é o jeito que você encontrou para me incentivar?

Shun sorrindo: Não Ikki, esse é o jeito que encontrei para te acordar. Esqueça a tempestade, deixe o pessoal se preocupar com isso, enquanto estamos conversando eles estão colocando os túneis para o deslocamento dos passageiros. Só peço isso a você irmão, descubra o que é isso e mais tarde me conte o que aconteceu entre você e a Hilda.

Ikki surpreso: Como você soube?

Shun sorrindo: Soube agora.

Ikki rindo da esperteza do irmão: Você não nega que é meu irmão, seu cretino.

Shun orgulhoso pelo pequeno golpe: Eu aprendi com o melhor. Agora vamos trabalhar.

Ikki sorrindo: Ok Shun e obrigado.

Shun sorri ao ouvir seu irmão desligar o telefone e entrega o que estava usando para Aldebaram.

Aldebaram surpreso: Como você consegue? Eu estava esperando Ikki explodir avião e tudo com algum golpe.

Shun sorrindo: Ele é meu irmão, minha família. Agora vamos logo, porque se algo mais sair errado, não duvido que ele vá para o Olimpo matar alguns deuses.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Shina estava na porta que dava para a área em que o avião estava. Ela observava com apreensão toda a movimentação dos soldados e dos seus amigos em colocarem os túneis de isolamento para os passageiros passarem. Ela olhava para o céu e sentia que algo estava errado, não havia nuvens e não havia vento, como já diziam: a melhor imagem de um céu límpido se dá no olho de um tornado. Ela sente a sua barriga doer. Ela coloca as mãos nela e conversa com seu bebê: Fique tranqüilo meu amor, o seu pai e seu tio vão sair dessa.

A movimentação era enorme, Aldebaram estava comandando de perto a operação, Shun e Shiryu estavam junto com ele, enquanto Hyouga e Henry combinavam como seria a triagem. Os soldados estavam em uma movimentação muito grande acoplando os túneis de isolamentos que davam para uma área isolada e preparada para receber os passageiros. Ikki estava olhando pela janela, mas algo dentro dele dizia que alguma coisa estava errada, Shun olha para o túnel e sentia algo semelhante à Ikki. Nesse momento Hyouga chega perto do seu amigo.

Hyouga preocupado: Shun tudo bem?

Shun pensativo: Não, tem algo errado.

Hyouga confuso: Mas o quê?

Shun cabisbaixo: Eu não sei.

Ikki estava cada vez mais apreensivo, os comissários estavam com tudo pronto, depois de acalmar os passageiros e treinar com eles como seria a saída, eles estavam esperando a ordem para saírem do avião. Ikki olha para tudo como se mentalmente fizesse uma listagem dos passos que deveria fazer. De repente ele pega o celular.

Shun nervoso: Ikki.

Ikki apreensivo: Tem algo errado, Shun.

Shun: Eu sinto isso, mas não sei o que é. Os túneis estão prontos e o céu está limpo, lindo para falar a verdade.

Ikki pára e respira fundo e de repente gela: Quão limpo ele está Shun?

Shun não entendendo: Como uma noite de verão. Por que irmão?

Ikki nervoso: O Aldebaram e os outros estão perto de você?

Shun confuso: Sim

Ikki sério: Coloque no viva voz.

Shun mesmo sem entender acata a ordem do irmão: Pronto.

Aldebaram sério e preocupado pela ligação de Ikki: Pronto, Ikki, nós estamos escutando.

Ikki nervoso: Isso não é só uma tempestade, quanto tempo eles disseram que faltava para ele chegar?

Shun confuso: Vinte minutos.

Ikki: Shun nós temos cinco minutos.

Shun empalidece, Aldebaram pergunta como ele teria certeza.

Ikki sério: Confiem em mim, eu sei e se a tempestade chegar os túneis não vão agüentar. Deba, você tem que remover eles agora!

As únicas coisas que foram ouvidas depois disso era a voz imponente do antigo cavaleiro de Touro, comandando todos para se preparar para a remoção.

No avião as coisas não eram diferentes.

Comissários: Por favor, como planejado, mulheres e crianças por aqui e idosos pela outra saída.

Estava tudo pronto quando Ikki recebeu o sinal em seu celular para abrir a porta do avião. Ele acena para Michael que ordena a saída dos passageiros. No lado de fora os soldados estavam auxiliando os passageiros a saírem, alguns estavam dentro do túnel, enquanto outros estavam na saída esperando eles para coordenar a triagem que seria feita por Shiryu e Jabu que estavam com Shina na porta do aeroporto. Shun e Hyouga estavam perto do avião observando tudo junto com Aldebaram.

Shun apreensivo: Eles estão muito lentos.

Hyouga tentando acalmar o amigo: Calma, Shun olhe o céu, está tudo bem.

Aldebaram pensativo: Não Hyouga, os pescadores sempre me falaram que as piores tempestades são aquelas precedidas de um lindo céu estrelado.

Hyouga indignado: Se fosse assim a tempestade já...

Cisne não conseguiu terminar de falar e um raio atingiu uma das torres do aeroporto.

Hyouga assustado: Isso é loucura!

Shun nervoso: Isso quer dizer que não temos tempo.

Aldebaram ordenando a todos: Vamos logo!

Os ventos e os raios que estavam acontecendo eram dignos das maiores fúrias de Zeus, todos estavam correndo contra o tempo, pois o túnel não iria agüentar muito. Shun e Hyouga estavam ainda na área desabrigada. Eire estava com a Shina gritando para eles voltarem para dentro do aeroporto, enquando as rajadas de vento ficavam cada vez maiores.

Hyouga preocupado com a violência da tempestade: Vamos Shun, temos que entrar!

Shun preocupado com o avião: Ainda não Hyouga, alguma coisa vai acontecer.

Seiya estava chegando perto da porta quando vê suas amigas desesperadas, implorando para que seus maridos voltassem. Seiya prometeu a elas que iria tirar eles daquele local.

Seiya correndo: Seus loucos, vão para dentro do aeroporto!

Shun nervoso: Não, tem algo errado e eu não sei o que é!

Hyouga apreensivo: Você não é o Ikki para querer resolver quebra-cabeças agora Shun, vamos!

Shun pressentindo algo: Algo vai acon...

De repente um raio bate em uma das torres e começa a derrubá-la.

Seiya apavorado: Ela vai bater no avião!

A torre era enorme e começa a desmoronar no inicio lentamente, os soldados que perceberam tiraram os que conseguiram do local, antes de verem ela começar a cair numa velocidade vertiginosa em direção ao avião. Shina, Eire e Pandora que estava chegando ao local ficaram estática, Irene só teve força de gritar o nome do pai ao ver aquelas toneladas de metais caindo em direção avião.

Irene aos prantos: PAI!!!!

De repente todos sentiram a explosão de um cosmo muito poderoso seguido de um grito: CORRENTES NEBULOSAS!!!

Shun usou seu poder para impedir que a torre caísse em cima do avião, ela ficou em suspensão a poucos metros do avião, Shun estava lutando bravamente contra aquelas montanha de metal numa luta ferrenha que parecia uma queda de braços, mas Andrômeda já não possuía seu poder total como antigamente e ainda tinha que lutar contra toda a ventania que estava no local.

Shun sangrando um pouco pelas narinas: Hyouga eu não vou agüentar por muito tempo, proteja o túnel.

Hyouga acenou positivamente: E juntou todo o seu cosmo para fazer uma espécie de túnel de gelo sobre o túnel de isolamento.

Hyouga: EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Hyouga por cosmo: Shiryu, pegue o resto dos passageiros.

Shiryu saiu correndo enquanto Shina e Eire ficaram admiradas com o que seus parceiros haviam feito.

Shina percebendo que Shun não iria agüentar por muito tempo tentou ir atrás dele, mas foi impedido por Eire.

Eire enérgica: Não Shina, é perigoso pra vocês três.

Shina nervosa: Ele não vai agüentar por muito tempo.

Shun estava cansando, ainda mais com a violência dos ventos aumentando brutalmente: Eu não vou agüentar por mais tempo!

Ele estava perdendo a consciência quando sente Seiya se aproximando: METEORO DE PEGASUS!!

Seiya sorrindo: Como nos velhos tempos, Andrômeda.

Shun sorri: Como nos velhos tempos, Pegasus.

Os dois com seus cosmos concentrados como raios impediam que a torre caísse, enquanto Shiryu tirava os poucos passageiros remanescentes do avião.

Seiya enfraquecendo: Se usarmos uma pouco mais de força podemos desviar a torre do avião.

Shun cansado: Eu não sei se tenho mais.

_Vocês precisam de ajuda?... _Falava Aldebaram.

Seiya irônico: Onde você estava chefe?

Aldebaram rindo: Preparando o local para os enfermos e falando com o Sorento para hipnotizar a população para não ver o show que vocês estão dando... Falava essa última parte com um sarcásmo que chegava ser engraçado.

Shun sorriu, quando percebe que o vento estava arrastando um caminhão de bagagem em direção do Touro.

Shun gritando: Deba cuidado!

Aldebaram ao ver o caminhão o parou apenas com o seu cosmo e o jogou para lado: Obrigado, essa foi por pouco.

Seiya já cansado: Deba, se não for muito incômodo, aquela ajuda seria muito bem vinda... AGORA!

Aldebaram rindo: Desculpe... GRANDES CHIFRES!!!

A torre, pelo poder dos três, simplesmente se desintegrou. Shun e Seiya caíram praticamente desmaiados, sendo carregados por Aldebaram para dentro do Aeroporto.

Shina preocupada: Como eles estão?

Aldebaram: Estão bem, só cansados, usaram muita energia. E os passageiros?

Shiryu: Conseguimos tirar todos que Ikki queria, vamos fazer a triagem e esperar ordens dele.

Aldebaram curioso: Quem ficou no avião?

Shiryu pensativo: Somente Ikki e os infectados.

Aldebaram sério: Vou falar com a tripulação para saber o que está acontecendo naquele avião.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião depois de toda confusão para o deslocamento dos passageiros, Ikki sentiu o cosmo de seus amigos, ele não sabia o porquê, mas imaginava que o avião poderia estar em perigo. Ele pensa na situação e teve que admitir que os seus amigos estavam se saindo muito bem. Ele havia examinado as 20 pessoas que estavam no local, aparentemente eles estavam bem, agora restava saber até quando. Ele estava observando Hilda, que ainda estava dormindo, quando seu telefone toca. Era Aldebaram e os outros em uma sala esperando as ordens dele.

Aldebaram sério: Ikki, nós estamos aqui ouvindo você. Os passageiros já foram recolhidos.

Ikki se afastando um pouco de Hilda: Quantos passaram pela triagem.

Jabu fazendo os cálculos: Duzentos e cinqüenta estavam aparentemente bem, cinqüenta estavam com inicio dos sintomas, e temos mais setenta que estão sob suspeita.

Ikki pensativo: Na realidade, vocês têm que pensar que mesmo os aparentemente bem são suspeitos.

Shiryu sério: Já pensamos nisso, por isso que não liberamos ninguém.

Ikki aliviado: Ótimo.

Seiya curioso: Você tem alguma idéia do que seja?

Ikki suspirando: Ainda não, preciso que vocês façam alguns exames.

Shido sério: Ikki, nós não podemos usar nesses passageiros, se os sintomas estão no inicio, não temos como estudar o ciclo mutagênico.

Bado pensativo: Mas trazer um contaminado para fora também é perigoso, se for algo transmitido pelo ar, pode contaminar a cidade em questão de horas.

Minu séria: Poderíamos fazer a coleta ai dentro.

Ikki enérgico: Não Minu, seria perigoso.

Shunrei desacorçoada: Então não temos escolhas?

Ikki dando um de seus sorrisos cínicos: Podemos usar um dos cadáveres.

Hyouga empolgado: Isso pode dar certo.

Ikki: Os corpos estão no compartimento de carga, vocês podem chegar a eles por fora do avião.

Aldebaram se levantando da mesa: Já vamos providenciar isso, Ikki.

Ikki respira aliviado enquanto ouve seus amigos planejando todo, ele chega perto de Hilda ao ouvi-la tossindo, ele alisa o cabelo dela, quando percebe algo.

Ikki para o pessoal: Vocês têm que serem rápidos. Antes que o próximo infectado morra.

Shun percebendo o tom de voz do irmão: Quão rápido você acha?

Ikki alisando o cabelo dele com força: Pelos meus cálculos, cinco horas?

Seiya confuso: E como você sabe disso?

Ikki nervoso: Porque foi o tempo que demorou pra pessoa que começou a tossir sangue falecer.

Shun: E como você sabe que a pessoa começou tossir sangue agora? Pode ter começado antes ou isso não ter nada haver com a infecção.

Ikki suspirando: Porque a pessoa em questão é a Hilda!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**TBC**_

_**Nota do autor:**_

_**A - Pessoal desculpe a demora está complicado continuar, mas não me esqueci da fic.**_

_**B - Próxima parte será realmente a parte final desse capitulo e da temporada, sim! Para não ficar muito maçante de ler, vou separar a fic em temporadas (pelo menos é a idéia original, caso vocês leitores não gostarem, me digam)**_

_**C - Mais uma vez meus agradecimentos aos meus leitores fieis... Amo vocês de coração**_

_**D - Espero que tenham gostado dessa parte... espero reviews com criticas, elogios e afins XD **_


	14. Cap III Part V Season Finale

_._

_**Anteriormente em Ikki MD**_

_Shun percebendo o tom de voz do irmão: Quão rápido você acha?_

_Ikki alisando o cabelo dele com força: Pelos meus cálculos, cinco horas?_

_Seiya confuso: E como você sabe disso?_

_Ikki nervoso: Porque foi o tempo que demorou pra pessoa que começou a tossir sangue falecer._

_Shun: E como você sabe que a pessoa começou tossir sangue agora? Pode ter começado antes, ou isso não ter nada haver com a infecção._

_Ikki suspirando: Porque a pessoa em questão é a Hilda!_

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Parte V**

Depois que Ikki falou o nome de Hilda, todos gelaram, afinal, além de ser sócia da fundação Graad e amiga deles, era irmã de Freya que estava lá sem conseguir falar absolutamente nada. Jabu só conseguiu pegar a mão da namorada e apertar forte.

Jabu tentando ser confiante: Nós vamos conseguir Freya, nós vamos salvar ela.

Freya desolada: Você ouviu o Ikki, cinco horas! É praticamente impossível.

Shido entristecido: Não pense assim, vamos conseguir.

Freya acenou com a cabeça concordando com o amigo, enquanto Aldebaram saiu com Bado e Hyouga para providenciar a retirada dos corpos. Shun, Shina, Shiryu estavam indo examinar os passageiros. Seiya e Minu estavam vendo os que estavam apresentando sintomas, até o momento não havia baixas. No avião Ikki estava vendo os infectados quando Hilda acorda, ele olha para a direção que ela estava e percebe que ela já estava acordada. Quando chega perto dela, ele a vê com os olhos marejados, segurando a manga de camisa ensangüentada.

Ikki sem ação: Hilda.

Hilda chorando: Quanto tempo.

Ikki tentando ser forte: Como assim, quanto tempo, Hilda?

Hilda triste: Ikki, eu sei o que aconteceu com os outros! Quanto tempo, Ikki?

Ikki cabisbaixo: Pelos meus cálculos cinco horas, você usando o pouco do cosmo que tem provavelmente mais três horas... oito horas, Hilda. É o que eu tenho pra te salvar.

Hilda baixa a cabeça e começa deixar as lágrimas escorrerem. Ikki olha para ela e se aproxima: Confie em mim.

Hilda levanta a cabeça e olha para ele: Desculpe.

Ikki confuso: Por quê?

Hilda com as lágrimas escorrendo: Por não ter te ouvido, por ter brigado com você antes, por não poder concretizar tudo que eu planejava fazer ao seu lado, por ter tido pouco tempo pra te amar.

Hilda baixa a cabeça novamente e deixou o choro vir com força. Ikki percebeu que ela não estava com medo da morte em si, mas sim do que ela representava: o fato de perdê-lo. Ikki pega o queixo dela suavemente e levanta: Você não vai morrer, eu não vou deixar... eu não suportaria, eu te amo Hilda. Ikki deixa seus olhos marejar, ele não se lembrava quando foi a última vez que ele havia chorado, mas ele sabia que era em situações tão negras quanta essa.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aldebaram estava com Gen. Ford quando Ten. Henry chega dizendo que os corpos já haviam sido retirados. Aldebaram olha para o relógio, haviam passado vinte minutos desde a conversa com Ikki.

Aldebaram: Onde está Shido?

Ten. Henry: No laboratório, Bado e Hyouga foram para o local há pouco.

Aldebaram parte em direção ao laboratório, chegando lá encontra os médicos, menos Shina que estava com Freya e Pandora observando os passageiros, ele liga para Ikki que estava cuidando de Hilda.

Ikki atendendo ao telefone: Conseguiram?

Aldebaram: Estamos no laboratório com os corpos.

Ikki pensativo: Quem está com você?

Aldebaram: Shido e Bado, Shunrei e Minu, Seiya e Shiryu, Hyouga e Jabu.

Ikki pensou um pouco: Cada um antes de terem sintomas iguais, tiveram alguma reação diferente, vamos separar por área. Talvez tenhamos mais sorte. Seiya, Shiryu, Jabu vocês vão fazer as autopsias na mulher, no careca e no cara com barba.

Aldebaram confuso: Não entendi? Por que somente um não faz?

Ikki pensativo: Porque um teve dor generalizada, outro uma dor alucinante na cabeça e o último arritmia cardíaca... se cada um explorar na sua especialidade, podemos ter mais chance.

Aldebaram confiante: Algo mais?

Ikki sério: Eu preciso que vocês vasculhem a vida dessas pessoas, algo que faça nós entendermos o que aconteceu.

Aldebaram: Sem problemas.

Ikki pensativo: Cadê o Shun!

Shun: Estou aqui irmão.

Ikki analisando: Shun eu quero que você veja o corpo do primeiro morto, se eu não me engano o nome é Ralf... descubra o que você puder.

Shun: Ok, irmão!

Ikki nervoso: Shido, Bado vocês sabem o que fazer. Minu e Shunrei com vocês eu nem preciso falar, não é?

Shunrei sorrindo: Pode deixar Ikki, nós sabemos o que temos que fazer.

Ikki: Ótimo, nós temos só quatro horas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A confusão no aeroporto estava mais calma, uma área em um raio de um quilômetro foi isolada e vários familiares estavam sendo informados do que estava acorrendo através de Irene que se tornou uma espécie de porta-voz oficial de Aldebaram nesse assunto. Sorento depois de hipnotizar quase toda uma região estava junto de Irene, tentando ajudar no que podia. Shina estava cuidando de algumas crianças, olhando para elas e pensando em como a vida poderia ser às vezes tão injusta, afinal, elas eram apenas crianças indefesas e muitas poderiam nem sobreviver. Ela pensava no futuro de seu filho ou filha e como ela reagiria se fosse ela no lugar das mães das crianças...

Shun chegando perto da esposa: Está tudo bem?

Shina enxugando um pouco as lágrimas: Sim, o que você está fazendo aqui?

Shun alisando o rosto da amada: Vim te ver, antes de fazer os exames no cadáver.

Shina sorrindo: Eu só estou pensando nas mães dessas crianças, imagine se fosse o nosso bebê.

Shun abraçou forte a esposa: Eu te entendo, eu já pensei nisso e é por essa razão que eu vou fazer de tudo pra descobrir o que é isso.

Shina com a cabeça enterrada no peito de Shun: Nós temos que lutar, não é?

Shun: Sim.

Shina levanta o rosto e sorri, ela pergunta sobre Ikki e Shun diz que ele estava dando as coordenadas para o resto da turma e que pelo o horário, Jabu e os outros já deveriam ter terminado as autopsias.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Na sala onde estava sendo feito as autopsias.

Jabu confuso: Isso é estranho.

Seiya mais confuso ainda fazendo um comentário irônico: Estranho por quê? Só pelo fato deles terem tido no inicio sintomas diferentes e morrerem exatamente iguais.

Shiryu rolando os olhos e pegando o celular: Vou ligar para o Ikki...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ikki falando desacorçoado: Deixa ver se entendi? Por mais que tivessem problemas naturais eles não morreram por isso?

Shiryu explicando: Não só por isso, imagine que os problemas foram agravados, mas ao mesmo tempo outras causas agiam em conjunto.

Ikki pensou um pouco analisando tudo como se fosse o maior quebra-cabeça que ele havia visto: Duas causas agindo junto (_**Falava pensativo**__)... _Como uma camuflagem! Shiryu mande um pedaço do coração, cérebro e fígado para o Bado analisar.

Shiryu sorrindo: Já pensamos nisso! Em quinze minutos eles estão com os resultados.

Ikki sorrindo: Muito bem, vou esperar por vocês.

Shiryu sério: Você já tem uma idéia do que seja.

Ikki sério olhando para Hilda: Tenho e se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas... estamos encrencados.

Ikki desliga o celular e percebe Hilda olhando para ele. Ikki se dirige até ela.

Ikki sério: Como você está?

Hilda sarcástica: Morrendo e você?

Ikki sorrindo: Vou levando.

Hilda mudando o semblante para um muito preocupado: Quanto tempo você está sem tomar Vicodin?

Ikki confuso: Não entendi?

Hilda séria: Mesmo que eu esteja suando, febril e tossindo sangue, não quer dizer que eu esteja ficando cega... fazem no mínimo oito horas que você não toma nenhum e você está andando mais que o de costume.

Ikki pensativo: Talvez os sintomas estejam começando a aparecer em mim.

Hilda preocupada: Você já imaginou o que seja?

Ikki sério: Tenho uma suspeita.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No laboratório

Shido estava vendo o resultado das amostra feita no coração, ele observava e ficava admirado com o resultado: Isso é incrível!

Bado que estava olhando o resultado ao seu lado: E assustador

Minu e Shunrei estavam vindo com os resultados das outras amostras com caras não muito diferentes dos seus amigos.

Minu perplexa: Rapazes vocês não vão acreditar.

Bado: Nós já sabemos.

Shunrei olhando os três resultados: Um adenovirus, com DNA bacterial é possível de acontecer, mas isso... o HIV e o Ebola teriam que evoluir constantemente por uns cinqüenta anos para ficar igual a ele.

Shido surpreso: É tão assustador que chega a ser incrível

Shunrei pensativa: Temos que falar com Aldebaram, nós temos só três horas.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No aeroporto, a função com os passageiros já estava resolvida. Dos que estavam sob suspeita somente dois casos se confirmaram. Eles foram colocados juntos com os que possuíam alguns sintomas estranhos, os outros passageiros estavam somente em observação preventiva. Irene e Freya estavam em um dos salões de embarque que dava uma visão privilegiada do avião. Elas estavam com medo pelo o que poderia acontecer aos seus familiares.

Freya suspirando: Hilda

Irene abraçando a moça: Tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe. Meu pai vai salvar eles.

Freya dando um sorriso fraco: Você confia muito nele, não é?

Irene orgulhosa: Com todas as forças do meu coração.

Freya pensativa: Eu te entendo, pois é a mesma forma que eu me sinto em relação à Hilda.

Elas continuaram a conversar mais um pouco, quando Pandora e Sorento chegam.

Pandora erguendo dois copos de cafés: Trouxe cafés e algo para comerem, vocês precisam se alimentar.

Freya sorrindo: Obrigado.

Sorento tentando consolar as moças: Vocês precisam se acalmarem, tudo vai dar certo.

Irene falando enquanto pegava seu celular que estava tocando: Eu espero Sorento. Só um momento que vou atender o telefone... _Ela dá alguns passos: _Oi mãe, pode falar!

Sorento confuso, falando com Pandora: Mãe?

Pandora rolando os olhos e louca de ciúmes: Esmeralda, sempre ela.

Freya: A ex-esposa do Ikki e atual do Radamanthis?

Pandora: Essa mesmo. Vamos dizer que ela tem duas mães. É uma longa historia.

Os três continuavam a conversar enquanto Irene falava com sua outra mãe que estava preocupada, desde que soube do caso, Esmeralda estava apreensiva e resolveu ligar para filha para saber informações. Pandora e Sorento estavam falando com Freya sobre Ikki e Hilda, quando ela vê o Bado e Shido andando junto com as médicas, os três decidem falar com eles.

Pandora apreensiva: Digam que vocês descobriram!?

Minu cabisbaixa: Sim e não.

Freya confusa: Como assim?

Bado: É confuso, nós estamos indo ao encontro de Aldebaram, venham conosco.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Na sala de reunião.

Shido sério: E essa é a situação pessoal.

Shiryu estava surpreso com a notícia: Mas como isso é possível?

Bado suspirando: Não temos idéia, mas uma coisa é certa, isso não é natural.

Aldebaram sério: Arma química?

Minu que estava olhando uns relatórios: Não sabemos ao certo.

Hyouga pensativo: Gen. Ford você sabe de alguma coisa?

Gen. Ford: Existem vários estudos sobre armas químicas, teríamos que saber qual é o caso dessa.

Shina pensativa: Vamos esperar Shun terminar com o caso zero, talvez ele dê uma luz para nós.

Seiya apreensivo: Quanto tempo Shun vai demorar?

Jabu suspirando: Ele falou que mais uns 15 minutos.

Bado: Mesmo que ele descubra, até acharmos a vacina ou algo que retarde a evolução, vai ser tarde demais.

Shunrei triste: Não podemos achar que eles estejam condenados.

Shina enérgica: Vocês se esqueceram de quem somos? Nós podemos fazer o impossível. Meu cunhado, minha amiga estão lá e eu não estou cogitando perder nenhum deles!

Seiya concordando com a amiga: Isso mesmo Shina, nem que tenhamos que juntar nossos cosmos para dar mais tempo, mas ninguém vai morrer hoje, não no meu turno!... Falava arrancando risos com seu comentário.

Aldebaram: Vamos ligar para o Ikki e dar a noticia.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No avião os passageiros infectados estavam bem, alguns pareciam que estavam em um estágio mais avançado a qual não sentiam dores, outros estavam na fase de estafa pura. Ikki observava tudo e analisava a questão. Ele estava na parte do avião que ele havia rabiscado nos vidros e onde havia vários papéis com palavras desconexas. Ele pensava, que na sua cabeça as coisas começavam a fazer sentindo e isso o deixava apreensivo, se fosse o que ele achava que era, as coisas seriam mais "emocionantes". Ele estava pensando em tudo quando o telefone toca.

Ikki suspirando: Pode falar.

Aldebaram sério: Ikki fizemos o que você pediu.

Ikki: Então?

Aldebaram: Vou deixar o pessoal explicar para você.

Shido sério: É um vírus, Ikki, você tinha razão.

Bado cabisbaixo: Mas a questão é que o nunca tivemos nada parecido.

Minu: Ele reúne varias características hibridas de um vírus e bactéria.

Shunrei: Parece que o vírus sofreu um processo de transdução.

Bado: Ele parece um bacteriófago, misturado com vírus da gripe, possui DNA plasmidial... ele é uma obra de arte da engenharia genética.

Shido: O incrível é que teoricamente é impossível um vírus ter tudo isso.

Shiryu pensativo: O pior é que não conseguimos juntar as peças, Ikki, como ele conseguiu acelerar o processo metabólico das doenças inerente aos infectados e atacar eles com outros sintomas.

Hyouga cabisbaixo: Não sabemos se um antiviral de amplo espectro vai resolver ou retardar o processo.

Aldebaram pensativo: E temos menos de duas horas e meia.

Ikki pensativo: E Shun, onde está?

Shina olhando pela janela: Ele está chegando.

Shun chegando ao local: Pessoal estou com os resultados.

Shun depois de explicar o que descobriu: Então é isso, Ikki, sintomas iguais ao outros, aparentemente saudável, tirando a tatuagem estranha.

Ikki pensativo: Como era?

Shun confuso: Uma águia segurando uma caveira com uma faca, eu achei estranho um antropólogo ter aquele tipo de tatuagem, mas quem sabe não era coisa de adolescência.

Ikki andando em direção a Hilda: Antiviral não vai funcionar.

Seiya surpreso: Como você sabe?

Ikki olhandopara Hilda que estava febril: Porque isso é um "VMADA"

Aldebaram: VMADA? O que é isso, Ikki?

Ikki suspirando: Pergunte aos seus amigos do exército o que aconteceu no Camboja há dez anos, Deba.

Aldebaram mudou o semblante e com um olhar interrogativo para o Gen. Ford: Ford?

Gen. Ford: Virus Mutagênico de Ação Acelerada e Destruição Absoluta, a obra prima da guerra biológica pós guerra fria.

Aldebaram surpreso: E como eu não sabia disso?

Gen. Ford: Porque pensávamos que havíamos erradicado, foi um vírus que um grupo terrorista havia desenvolvido na selva do Camboja, mas o vírus entrou em contato com a população e evoluiu, perdemos muita gente, isso foi encoberto pelos governos e comandos anteriores, ficando como se fosse uma lenda. Não entendo como Ikki sabe disso?

Ikki cabisbaixo: Porque fui eu quem achou a vacina, eu estava no grupo na época. Não fique indignado, Deba. Todos pensávamos que havíamos conseguido acabar com aquela praga.

Seiya admirado: Mas então você sabe a cura.

Ikki suspirando: Eu precisei de 4 meses de estudos contínuos para descobrir, não tem como produzir em três horas.

Shun pensativo: Só não entendo, por que o vírus está aqui, o morto estava vindo da África do Sul.

Ikki pensando: É que todos estão em alerta contra o famoso eixo do mal, que esqueceram os velhos inimigos. Bombas Atomicas não são tão eficientes quanto VMADA.

Shina suspirando: O que podemos fazer então?

Ikki em um estalo: A tempestade ainda está muito forte?

Hyouga confuso: Um pouco.

Ikki pensativo: Gen. Ford, ainda existe o protocolo V11H12?

Gen. Ford: Sim, por quê?

Ikki sorrindo: Porque ele diz a localização e a senha das amostras da vacina que eu produzi, deve ter trinta amostras, deve dar para o pessoal e para Shido e Bado sintetizar para possíveis infectados. Elas foram feitas para proteger possível ataque contra presidentes ou pessoas com cargo importantes. Pode dar certo.

Aldebaram: E onde está esse protocolo?

Gen. Ford: No cofre da Liga das Nações, senhor.

Aldebaram enérgico: Vamos para lá agora.

Ikki sorrindo: Óti...

De repente Ikki começa a tossir.

Shun preocupado: Ikki você está bem?

Ikki vendo um pouco de sangue sair: Sim, Shun, tudo bem.

Shun sério: Você nunca conseguiu mentir pra mim.

Ikki suspirando: Eu vou ficar bem, se vocês forem rápidos.

Shun olha para seus amigos: Vamos pegar esse maldito protocolo agora!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Aldebaram e Ford saíram apressadamente, aos outros só restava esperar. No avião Ikki depois de olhar novamente os infectados, sentou-se ao lado deHilda. Ela percebe a presença dele.

Hilda: Então?

Ikki sorrindo: Descobrimos.

Hilda deu um sorriso fraco: Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

Ikki sorrindo: Tudo vai dar certo... _Eu espero... Pensava Fênix. _

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

O tempo estava passando e os médicos começavam a ficar inquietos. Seiya andava de um lado para outro ansioso pela vinda de Aldebaram. Os outros não estavam diferente. Irene estava olhando para o avião sentindo falta do seu pai. Pandora sentia uma dor no seu coração. Passou-se uma hora e meia quando Gen. Ford chegou com boas e más noticias.

No avião.

Ikki suspirando: Havia somente vinte e uma amostras?

Aldebaram sério: Sim, vai dar para todos no avião.

Ikki: Uma vai ficar para Bado fazer produção. Então mande vinte para nós.

Aldebaram apreensivo: Mas com você são vinte e uma pessoas ai!

Ikki suspirando: Eles são mais importantes, eu ainda tenho tempo.

Aldebaram resignado: Tudo bem. Vou enviar para você.

Ikki estava ao lado de Hilda quando Aldebaram o avisa que a mala com as vacinas estavam no compartimento de carga. Ele vai até o local e a pega. Ikki começa a aplicar as vacinas nos outros passageiros e como havia combinado com Aldebaram estava mandando eles para fora do avião sobrando somente ele e Hilda.

Ikki sorrindo: Pronto, a vacina está aqui.

Hilda séria: Eu não quero.

Ikki confuso: Como assim?

Hilda tossindo: Eu não tenho mais tempo, eu sei... você precisa mais do que eu.

Ikki sério: Eu tenho tempo, tem uma amostra sendo produzida.

Hilda enérgica: E se não for a tempo? Eu não quero que você morra em vão.

Ikki sério: Você vai tomar.

Hilda sorrindo: Não vou, por favor, não faça com que meus últimos momentos sejam brigando com você.

Ikki suspira: Tudo bem, só não esqueça que eu te amo.

Hilda passa a mão no rosto dele: Eu sei.

Ikki olhapara Hilda profundamente: Você me daria um último beijo?

Hilda sorriu: Claro.

Hilda fecha os olhos enquanto Ikki se aproxima juntando os seus lábios com os dela, quando de repente ela sente uma picada no pescoço.

Hilda se afastando: O que você fez?

Ikki sério: A coisa certa.

Hilda olha para seringa e percebe que ele injetou nela a vacina: Seu estúpido... eu não vou resistir.

Ikki enérgico: Eu prometi que iria salva-la e vou cumprir nem que isso custe a minha vida, e sinceramente é um preço pequeno.

Hilda tossindo: Mas pra mim, não.

Ikki enérgico: Fica quieta pelo menos uma vez na vida.

Ikki a levanta e a pega no colo já que ela estava sem força pra caminhar e sai do avião. Shun e Hyouga que estavam no lado de fora quando avista Ikki saindo percebe que algo estava errado, ele estava sem a bengala meio cambaleando. Shun correu ao encontro do irmão seguido por todos.

Shun alterado: Ikki! Que está acontecendo?

Ikki sem muita força: Leve ela para um local seguro, ela precisa de cuidados.

Shun pega Hilda no colo que conseguiu falar ainda fraca que Ikki estava morrendo.

Ikki olhou para os dois e sorriu, ele sentiu seus olhos ficarem negros.

Seiya pegando Ikki: Ikki, acorda, não morra.

Pandora desesperada: Ikki!

Irene desesperada: Ele não está respirando, vocês têm que salvar o meu pai!

Shiryu gritando: Não temos muito tempo, ele não vai resistir!

Hyouga desesperado: Se afastem...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Dois meses depois.**

_- Eu não sei bem onde eu estou, mas é diferente de tudo que já presenciei, estou em um lugar inerte, onde a escuridão é minha única vista. Estranho é que sinto que não estou morto, mas também não estou vivo... o que será que me prende?_

Hilda estava dormindo ao lado de um corpo inerte, era o que ela fazia nos últimos dois meses. Ficar segurando a mão dele esperando alguma reação. Irene chega e toca no ombro dela oferecendo um copo de café.

Irene: Tome, você está precisando.

- _Por que eu não consigo me desprender? O que preciso para seguir em frente._

Hilda sorrindo: Obrigado querida.

Irene olhando para o corpo: Ele não reagiu?

Hilda suspirando: Não.

Irene suspirando: Vamos ter fé e você precisa descansar. Vá pra casa que eu fico com ele.

Hilda triste: Não vou conseguir, só vou lavar o rosto e volto, mas obrigado pela preocupação.

Irene dá um sorriso. Nesses últimos meses as duas ficaram muito íntimas, afinal, o homem da vida de ambas estava preso inerte em uma cama. Elas notaram rapidamente que tinham muitas coisas em comum.

_- O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu sinto um toque, eu já senti esse toque, esse perfume, essa voz... Pandora? Esmeralda? Não! É algo mais forte, algo que me puxa para querer voltar a viver... Só pode ser ela... Hilda._

Hilda se levantando falando ao ouvido dele: Amor eu já volto, não esqueça que eu estou aqui ao seu lado, te esperando, você prometeu estar comigo... e eu confio na sua palavra.

Ela dá um beijo no corpo inerte e dá um sorriso, quando estava saindo ela sente um aperto em sua mão.

Ikki balbuciando: Hilda...

Hilda espantada: Vo..vo..você acordou!

Irene admirada: Pai!

Ikki fraco: Filha!

Irene sorriu, correu para chamar os outros que logo chegaram correndo para ver o amigo ressurgindo das cinzas como uma fênix.

Shun sorrindo: Irmão você acordou!

Ikki tonto: O que aconteceu?

Seiya feliz pelo amigo estar vivo: Você esteve em coma por dois meses!

Ikki ainda tonto: Eu pensei que estava morto.

Shun alegre: Quando você desmaiou, Hyouga usou o pouco de energia que tinha para congelá-lo, assim o vírus não iria evoluir, demorou alguns dias para Bado e Shido terminarem de fazer a vacina. Tivemos que usar nossos cosmos para poder descongelá-lo e injetar a vacina, demorou muito para sabermos se tinha dado certo, só nos restou esperar e rezar.

Ikki surpreso: Vocês foram espertos. Obrigado.

Ele olha ainda fraco para seu grupo, seus amigos. Ele percebe a alegria que eles estavam, mesmo com o semblante de cansados eles estavam lá. Ele olha cada um deles até que para em Shina que estava com a barriga saliente: Pelo que estou vendo muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos meses em que estive fora.

Shina sorrindo: Muitas coisas, Ikki, bem vindo à vida novamente.

Hilda olhando para ele: Não se preocupe, eu te conto tudo o que você perdeu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Uma semana depois**

Shiryu surpreso: Bom Ikki, você está bem e pelo que eu vi, o vírus atacou uma parte do seu sistema nervoso referente a dor... é por isso que você não sente mais as dores na perna.

Ikki irônico: Então me curei quando quase morri.

Seiya sério: Não brinque com isso e também não sabemos se é irreversível.

Shiryu concordando: Isso mesmo, por mais que você não sinta dor, não quer dizer que você tenha recuperado o músculo da perna. Então não abuse.

Ikki concordou, quando avista Hilda chegando. Ela cumprimenta os rapazes e pergunta se poderia falar com Ikki. Eles falaram que sim e saíram.

Ikki arqueando a sobrancelha: Eu não gosto dessa cara.

Hilda suspirando: Temos que conversar.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Dois dias depois no aeroporto.**

Ikki suspirando: Eu ainda não acredito que concordei com isso.

Hilda abraçada nele: Eu vou ficar fora por um mês, é o tempo que eu preciso para resolver a papelada da minha transferência para cá.

Ikki indignado: Um mês é muito tempo.

Hilda sorrindo: Eu sei, mas preciso passar os meus pacientes para outro médico e eu fiquei dois meses aqui. Tenho muito que resolver. Um mês passa rápido.

Ikki suspirando: A nossa casa vai ficar vazia.

Hilda sorrindo: Você vai ter muita coisa para arrumar na nossa casa nova e outra coisa, cuide da Irene, ela te ama muito.

Ikki sorrindo: Ela ganhou uma terceira mãe.

Hilda piscando o olho: Ela é um bom brinde.

Ikki sorrindo: Vou sentir a sua falta.

Hilda alisando o rosto dele: Eu também.

Hilda escuta a chamada de embarque do seu vôo e se despede de Ikki. Ele a observa partindo, mas não com dor, pois ele sabia que ela iria voltar para ele, assim como ela o fez voltar a vida.

Ikki pensando: Até logo.

**Fim da primeira temporada.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Nota do autor:**

**A – É isso ai pessoal, demorou, mas terminou a primeira temporada da fic. Espero que tenham gostado da aventura dos nosso cavalheiros.**

**B – A segunda temporada só vai sair se vocês quiserem, então se não houver reviews esqueçam. Mas vou avisando vocês podem estar perdendo uma grande história.**

**C – Vou deixar uma espécie de propaganda da segunda temporada... daí vocês decidam se querem e se preferem no mesmo arquivo ou como se fosse uma outra fic.**

**D – Agradeço de coração a todos que acompanharam a fic, sem vocês nada teria sentido.**


	15. Preview Segunda Temporada

.

**Na próxima temporada de Ikki MD**

_**Veremos nosso médico favorito mais ranzinza...**_

Seiya suspirando: Quanto tempo falta pra Hilda voltar, Ikki está pior que dê costume.

_**Algumas coisas não mudando...**_

Na Clinica...

Paciente: Você é o Dr. Ikki?

Ikki sarcástico: Não, meu nome é Patch Adams... Ikki é o cabeludo chinês ali na frente.

_**Casos...**_

Ikki jogando seu PS: O que foi dessa vez?

Hyouga: Temos um caso.

Ikki sarcástico: Importante ao ponto de eu parar o jogo, estava quase terminando!

Hyouga sério: É o Mu!

_**Ciumes...**_

Pandora colocando Ikki na parede: Você a ama mais do que você me amou?

_**Revelações...**_

Freya sorrindo: Seiya, eu sou sua amiga, mas aqui estou como sua psicóloga, o que está acontecendo?

Seiya cabisbaixo: Eu não consigo falar a verdade para Minu.

_**Isso e muito mais...**_

_**Aguarde...**_

_**By Andarilho**_


End file.
